


Kindred Spirits

by Wandering_Letters



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Redemption, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Letters/pseuds/Wandering_Letters
Summary: Amélie Lacroix has long pondered the meaning of a certain warmth inside of her. A warmth far different from the deep satisfaction of making a kill. This warmth...could be all she needs to find her humanity again. The assassin known as Widowmaker must now deal with her newfound ability to feel again...as well as to stay on the run from her former employers. Reposting from fanfiction dot net. WidowmakerxOC with lots of other members of the Overwatch cast appearing.





	1. Prologue: The Spider's Question

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Prologue: The Spider's Question**

**~ o ~**

_Throughout my life, I've experienced countless thrills. From skydiving from a plane to lining up the perfect shot to end my target. The life of an assassin was something I had grown to adore. Every time I am sent out to eliminate a target, my blood begins to pump warm once more. My eyes dilate, my heart races and a satisfying smile never fails to grace my face._

_But there was always one question I had in the back of my mind._

_It is one that always comes back to me whenever I wasn't on an assignment. Whenever I wasn't maintaining my rifle. Whenever I wasn't looking for the perfect position to set up my plan of action._

_What is this warmth?_

_It wasn't like the euphoric moment of pulling the trigger and watching the light leave their eyes. It also wasn't like the deep satisfaction of completing a job as planned. It was..._

_Strange._

_I pondered it for many nights, tossing and turning in my bed as I tried to get to sleep but no matter how much I thought, I couldn't find an answer. It was useless to ask anyone I knew because none of them would ever be able to relate to the way I feel nor the curiosity I had._

_Sometimes...I wonder what would've happened if I didn't kill you Gerard. I keep trying to understand the reason why my thoughts keep coming back to you. The way you treated me when we worked alongside Overwatch. The smiles you gave me whenever we went to dinner, the embrace you held me in whenever I needed comfort...all of it felt surreal now. Perhaps it is regret or remorse...though that would imply that I truly feel saddened to my heart over it all._

_But I don't. I haven't felt the sting of remorse in a very long time..._

_No. This warmth was different. It always shows itself when I see a graveyard or whenever I see someone else die by a hand other than mine. Curiosity would be the best word I could use to describe it, but that doesn't account for it all._

_I can't take back what I've done and truthfully, it was better this way. Overwatch was degenerating into a militaristic powerhouse that would eventually bring "justice" to the world by shows of force. Even though I don't care right now...it isn't the life I would've wanted you to continue living. Perhaps we could've run off to join Talon together and then help end their hapless pursuit of peace and happiness...because as we all know._

_Peace is the absence of conflict, and a world without conflict is **horrifying**._

_Perhaps I will find the answer one day...or maybe my life will end and I'll never know. One thing is for certain:_

_I haven't felt more alive than I do now...but at the same time, I've never felt such disgusting pain...and the worst part of it all is that I may never be able to fully understand what all of this means._

_Because a spider isn't supposed to feel. All a spider can do is ensnare its prey and once its will has been broken, the moment it has lost everything...only then does the spider grant their wish for death. And in their death..._

_Is the moment where the spider truly feels alive._

* * *

I closed my journal before getting to my feet. I shook my head; reading that entry has made me realize just how wrong I was.

_"It can only be regret that I feel...and there's nothing I can do to truly erase it,"_

I got to my feet and looked at the calendar above my desk.

_"December 25th..."_

I approached the desk before picking my rifle up and examining it for the fifth time tonight. It was almost maddening being unable to stop thinking about _him_...

To stop thinking about the simultaneous euphoria and regret of hearing his breathing cease for the final time...and the sudden halt of his heartbeat. It plagued my dreams for the past few weeks and I hadn't a clue why. It didn't bother me before...but now it's as if someone had opened a small window in my mind and all of it was coming back. I let out a deep sigh as I looked next to the rifle to see the red rose I had bought earlier from the flower shop across the street.

_"Perhaps it will help put my mind at ease if I pay him a visit..."_

I entered my bathroom before turning on the lights. I was wearing nothing but my black bra and panties as I had intended to go to sleep...but I just couldn't find the comfortable spot I was looking for. I wet my face with warm water as I looked deep into my reflection's eyes.

_"What the hell is going on with me?"_

My PDA suddenly began to ring loudly, breaking me from my thoughts. I approached it before looking at the ID.

_"Reyes...likely means we have another job and he wants my help,"_

I looked back to the rose once more and for the first time...I declined his call. I put on a thick sweater and leggings before donning a trenchcoat. After taking the flower in my hands, I made my way out of my apartment.

_"Not this time...I'm going to be selfishly righteous for once."_

**~ o ~**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I placed the rose in front of the gravestone and took a deep breath.

"Here I am...finally visiting for the first time," I said.

I gazed down at the writing before closing my eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

"...I wish I knew what it would be like to have you around; we could accomplish so much together," I said.

I adjusted the collar of my coat to block some of the incoming wind.

"Though I have memories of you...I can't find a reason to be fond of them," I continued.

I crouched down before placing my hand on the stone, running it along the letters of his name.

"Perhaps one day...I'll come back if I ever figure out how to think like that again but for now, rest well Gerard," I said.

I got to my feet before stuffing my hands into my pockets. I closed my eyes.

"Repose en paix," I whispered.

I was about to leave until I heard the sound of a rifle cocking.

"So it appears your conditioning is wearing down now? You came all the way here just to see your husband?"

I cursed under my breath as I raised my hands helplessly.

"This is none of your business," I snapped.

I felt the butt of the rifle collide with my back, dropping me to the floor as my assailant began to laugh loudly.

"Amélie Lacroix...or should I say **Widowmaker** is actually beginning to feel remorse? That's not what we trained you to do so it seems we need to make sure that you don't ever feel again,"

I looked up to see that it was one of the men from Talon that hired me in the past. He did not look amused.

"So you've got a choice: come with me so we can complete the nullification process...or take a bullet to your brain," he said.

I shook my head and before he could react, I swept my foot towards his and manage to knock him off his feet. I immediately rolled for the gun that he dropped, catching it before pointing it at him. I then pulled the trigger...only to hear nothing but a click. He laughed loudly as he sprang to his feet and pulled out a revolver from his belt.

"Do you really think I would come here and threaten you without a back up plan? You take me too lightly Miss Lacroix," he taunted.

Now feeling defeated, I dropped the rifle before raising my hands again.

"You're damn good at your job Amélie and it feels like a waste having to kill you...but we don't have room for sentiment in Talon. Attachment does nothing but hinder our progress for a new world order," he said.

I narrowed my eyes as he raised the revolver.

"Looks like this is the end for you...I thought the infamous Widowmaker would've been more of a challenge to find...as well as to kill,"

He cocked the revolver. For once...I saw no way out of a situation. I didn't bring my rifle nor any of my gear...for once.

I was powerless.

"Such a shame...but orders are-"

His breath suddenly hitched and the next thing I knew, I heard the loud clang of metal. I opened my eyes to see the man gripping his hand, hissing in pain. The revolver had fallen out of his hand and next to it...was a bullet. I heard footsteps come up behind me and the next thing I knew, another bullet flew through the air and struck the man dead in his chest. He fell to the ground, but not before reaching for his earpiece.

" **OPEN FIRE!** " he shouted.

I felt a hand grab onto mine and I turned to see a hooded figure. I assumed it was Reyes...but there was no signature skull mask. No...this person had his face concealed by a black balaclava.

"Who are you!" I shouted.  
"I'll explain later, let's get out of here before the rest of the squad gets here!" he replied.

I hesitated for a moment...but conceded. Bullets then began to fly and unfortunately for me, one struck me in my right calf. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground, my hand losing its grip around my mysterious savior. However...there was something strange about this bullet. My vision began to fade, my leg didn't feel anywhere near the amount of pain I should've been feeling for being shot there...it could only mean that the bullet was coated in something.

"Bon sang!" I cursed.

Much to my surprise however, the hooded figure picked me up into his arms and began to run at quite an astonishing speed.

"That bullet was coated with a potent cocktail of scorpion venom and an anesthetic...you're going to lose consciousness unless you stay with me," he said.

I could barely hear his words; they began to sound like blurs.

"Who...who are...you..." I said.

My body felt like it was slowing down drastically and before I knew it, I couldn't feel my legs and it was now getting difficult to see.

"Amélie...Amélie! Stay awake!"

It was no use...as everything drifted to black.


	2. Chapter One: The Eagle

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Chapter One: The Eagle**

**~ o ~**

_"Ugh...where am I..."_

My eyes slowly opened as my body returned to life. I examined my surroundings slowly as I tried to figure out what happened. I was laying in a bed with covers drawn over me. The room was dark, except for the lamp beside me sitting on an end table. The table had a tray containing a mug with steaming hot tea, two croissants and a small cup of what looked like freshly made chocolate mousse. I suddenly began to feel very cold and upon examining my body, my trench coat was gone. I also realized that the majority of my leggings had been removed...forcefully as if ripped off. A bandage was now wrapped around my leg and there was some blood seeping through it, but not enough to warrant much worry. I cursed under my breath at my incompetence...and weakness. I then looked to my PDA to see that no other calls had come in.

_"If I didn't go to that graveyard...if I had only taken Reyes's offer..."_

"You're awake,"

I immediately looked up to see the same hooded man, still wearing his balaclava. He had walked into the room with another plate of food, which contained what appeared to be two pairs of filet mignon steaks with some kind of sauce next to them. He approached me and placed the plate on the end table, his dark red eyes now focused on me.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I felt a pang of anger go through me as I shot him a very irritated glare.

"Start explaining yourself." I demanded.

He closed his eyes and raised his hands in defeat.

"A promise is a promise," he said.

He lowered his hood but did not remove his balaclava.

"How did you know I would be there?" I asked.  
"Because I've been waiting for you to visit that grave for nearly a year Amélie," he said.

I hissed upon hearing him call me by my real name.

"We are not friends so do not call me by that name," I snapped.

He shook his head before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a picture...of Gerard and I.

"I'm probably the person who knows the most about you right now," he replied.

He handed me the picture before letting out a heavy breath.

"You're in grave danger. You should know that Talon doesn't take defiance very well and you refusing that job offer from Reyes is what set them on the hunt for you," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell do you know that?" I growled.  
"I know a lot of things; I've been watching over you ever since you left Overwatch to join Talon," he replied.

He then pointed to the picture.

"Gerard Lacroix was my closest friend and he was the one who helped me see the light...because I used to be an assassin for the organization as well," he explained.

I shook my head, not even remotely recognizing him.

"Have you ever heard about an assassin codenamed _The Eagle_?" he asked.

I put a finger to my chin and began to think of everything I had learned during my time with the terrorist organization. The name...was familiar. There was always some talk about a man who was seemingly a ghost no matter where he went and that he never failed a single mission assigned to him, no matter the difficulty. He got his name because he ordinarily used an eagle to bring back the evidence that he had killed his target, preferring not to return to a base where he could be followed. He also had a signature style, using more roguish methods of killing his targets such as poisons, darts and drugs. He was considered one of the best trained assassins the organization had ever seen...but no one had ever seen his face.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

Much to my surprise, he closed his eyes.

"I'd thought you'd have recognized my voice Amélie, because I've been your friend for years..."

He reached up and removed the balaclava, to reveal his face. He was astonishingly handsome, with medium length raven hair that was shaved at the sides and the rest left to flare over his crimson eyes. He had a scar on his right cheek and had a skin tone just a few shades shy of tan. Upon examining his face, I gasped audibly.

"...It can't be...I thought you were killed in the assault on the Talon cell in Paris," I said in disbelief.  
"I almost was, but I managed to escape where I spent several months recovering from my injuries," he explained.

He smiled at me before bowing his head.

"I'm sorry about being so secretive Amélie. That's no way to treat a friend but I had to ensure you were safe before I could say anything to you," he said.

For some reason, my hand reached out to his face and gently touched his cheek.

"Aiden Beuclair," I whispered.

He smiled before removing my hand from his face and looking towards the food on the table.

"I'll explain more once you eat; you need to in order to fight off that venom that's still in your system," he explained.

For some reason, even though I didn't want to trust him...I began to eat the food. He got to his feet.

"When you're finished, let me know...there are some things we need to discuss," he said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Start from the top and don't lie to me." I demanded again.

Aiden nodded as he took a seat in front of me.

"When you went missing, Gerard asked me to watch over you until he could figure out exactly what happened to you...and he also asked me to take care of you should you get into trouble and he was no longer around to do so himself," he replied.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"He always believed that Talon would succeed in killing him...or that Overwatch would cost him his life so he thought ahead for you Amélie. Even though you're the one that killed him...you're not the one to blame for it; it's Talon's fault."

Him saying those words immediately brought a slight pain within my heart. Though I didn't wince, I noticed it because I hadn't felt something like that in a very long time.

"You were kidnapped and subjected to neural reconditioning, which turned you into a sleeper agent and once the two weeks of hibernation were over, you completed your mission to kill Gerard. However...what they didn't account for was how strongly you felt towards him and that you still felt guilt upon finishing your mission. That is why they continued the brainwashing; to make you into an emotionless killer." he continued.

He then reached over to his right and handed a picture to me. It contained...a woman and a young girl.

"Who are they?" I asked.  
"My wife and daughter...Talon had my wife assassinated and my daughter taken away from me in order to remove any kind of emotional trigger that could break my reconditioning." he explained.

He smiled slightly.

"Until I met you and Gerard six years ago. I was sent to kill him myself, but I couldn't pull the trigger because I saw how much he cared for you. That voided my employment with Talon and rather than to let me go out and face them myself, Gerard pleaded to allow Overwatch to take me as an informant. They accepted, and that's how you and I met and became friends," he explained.

My eyes narrowed.

"Did you ever find your daughter?" I asked.  
"That is what I was going to ask you about next...I need your help Amélie," he said.

He took his PDA out of his pocket and pressed the screen several times before handing it to me. It showed a triangulated signal of what appeared to be a tracker.

"I found her one week ago; they were moving her to a different location to keep me guessing and I managed to stick a tracker to her clothes...however, I don't think I'll be able to rescue her on my own," he explained.

I nodded slowly, now beginning to feel slight empathy for his situation. Now that I thought about it, helping this man was probably what Gerard would do in my situation. In fact...that's exactly what my husband would do; he was always the type to help a friend.

"You saved my life. The least I can do is help you," I replied.

He smiled and bowed once more.

"We'll have to go back to my apartment to get my equipment however." I said.  
"Give me the location and I'll get it myself; you can't afford to be exposed at all now that Talon is hunting for you." he replied.

Though it annoyed me greatly that he was being so concerned for me, I couldn't deny that he was right. I was in no condition to fight anyone as long as my leg was still healing. Even though it was an invasion of my privacy...it was probably a better idea for him to go get everything there because at least he could run. Going with him would probably be a terrible idea as well because I would only slow us down if we had to make a getaway. I opened the mapping app on his PDA and immediately inputted the location of my apartment before handing it back to him.

"I'll go there in the morning. I'll be back before you wake up," he said.  
"Merci," I said.

He shook his head and smiled.

"No. Thank you...hopefully the drug I gave you will accelerate the healing of your leg wound," he said.

He looked down at my leg before looking back at me.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" he asked.

I responded by lifting my leg from under the covers and sticking it out towards him. He responded by scooting closer before beginning to unwrap the bandage. Once he did, he politely asked me to lay on my stomach. I did as he asked before he sighed.

"A few minutes more and that poison would've likely killed you. The anti-venom I gave you stopped all of the fatal effects but it has the side effect of slowing the body's healing ability. Which is why I gave you the same drug that I sometimes use to heal from wounds faster. Thankfully, it's working even better than I expected." he said.

I couldn't see him from the angle I was, but I felt a very soothing warmth coming from where my injury was supposed to be.

"You weren't hit anywhere that would've hindered you too much...but better to be safe than sorry," he said.

I turned my head to see that he was now rubbing some kind of ointment on the wound. It was heating up rapidly, causing me to wince just slightly because the wound was still fresh.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to rub it so roughly." he said.

Now beginning to feel uncomfortable from his seemingly endless concern, I cleared my throat.  
  
"How long will your daughter be at that location?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I have no idea, but they moved her there two days ago so I doubt they will be doing so for at least a week or two." he replied.

Feeling curious, I took a breath and turned back to face him.

"What is her name?" I asked.  
"Nicole," he replied.

I smiled slightly.

"A beautiful name...you're awfully righteous for someone who used to kill for a living," I said.

He shook his head.

"I don't believe I'll ever be able to do enough to account for all the lives I've taken...so I try to live my life to help others as much as I can. You however, are an old friend and your husband was my closest friend. You're a different case entirely," he said with a soft laugh.

He stopped rubbing the wound and began to wrap a fresh bandage around it.

"Your tendon is already nearly back to normal thanks to the drug. You should be fine in about a day or two at this rate," he said.

He tied the bandage on tightly before getting to his feet.

"If you need anything, I'm in the next room. Just call me." he said.

My face softened at his kind words as I smiled at him.

"Thank you Aiden," I said.  
"Anytime...now get some rest,"

He left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.


	3. Chapter Two: Home Invasion

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Chapter Two: Home Invasion**

**~ o ~**

_Not all weapons seek to destroy the body_

_Some seek to dismember the mind_

_And nothing is better at this than pain_

**~ o ~  
**

**The Next Morning**

I ensured that my boots were secure and my pistols loaded. After giving all of my gear a once over, I opened the door to the room Amélie was sleeping in. Just as I had hoped, she was indeed fast asleep. I let out a sigh of satisfaction as I approached her bed. I never got the opportunity to spend much time with her due to how often she and Gerard had to travel for his work...so it was strange being able to see her so at ease. Usually, we would just go out for drinks or occasionally go and get some lunch. It...felt strange to know that he was no longer with us, even after all this time.

_"I'll make good on my promise Gerard, I'll protect her with everything I have."_

My hand for some reason began to approach her cheek. I however stopped myself, shaking the thought from my mind.

_"It's not right...I'd better get going before she wakes_ _up._ "

Tearing my eyes away from her sleeping form, I left the apartment.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

_"Good...doesn't look like they've found her hiding place just yet, I should be able to get in and get out without a hitch,"_

I climbed up the fire escape quickly before jumping inside the apartment through the window. It was very dark...but I thankfully found the light switch. Just as I had hoped, she didn't have a lot of belongings to take...at least ones that were necessary. I searched around for a bag to carry it all in, finding a large suitcase in the closet in front of me. I quickly set to work, shoveling as much of her clothes as I could into the suitcase until I happened upon...

_"...Does she really wear things like this?"_

A rather seductive looking lingerie set sat in front of my eyes. It was indigo colored, complete with a garter belt and suspenders. Feeling heat come to my cheeks, I tossed it into the suitcase and cleared my throat, doing my best to keep the images out of my head. After packing in all the clothes, I lifted the bag to feel that it was quite light, even after emptying about four drawers worth. I placed it back down before approaching her desk.

_"...She's killed a lot of people, nowhere near as many as I have...but still a lot,"_

It seemed that Amélie kept a record of every single target she has ever eliminated as she kept a photo of each above her desk. By this count, she has killed a total of twenty-six people, probably not accounting for anyone who happened to get in her way. I sighed deeply as I looked under the desk for her rifle's suitcase. I quickly examined the weapon, noting how unique it was because back when I became an assassin, I didn't have access to technology like this. I fiddled around with it until I came across a button. Upon pressing it, a sniper rifle barrel jutted out of what I thought was an assault rifle's barrel.

_"Capable of converting into an assault rifle in a pinch and has a very high powered barrel that can be switched to with the push of a button...a fine piece of equipment indeed,"_

I pulled the lever back and examined the bullet.

_"She doesn't use large bullets...probably favors smaller ones because they're far less messy and harder to trace,"_

I then pressed the button once more to change it back to assault rifle mode. I then pulled out the magazine that presented itself at the bottom and smiled.

_"One magazine that holds five high caliber rounds and twenty assault rifle rounds...this is very impressive tech. I can see how she earned her reputation at never missing a shot."_

I quickly disassembled the rifle and packed it into the case before looking at what I assumed was some kind of poison vial. I unscrewed the cap and took a whiff.

_"Venom of the Brazilian Wandering Spider...and is that Black Widow venom I also smell? This is an incredibly potent cocktail...could probably kill the average man within two minutes of taking even half a breath of this."_

I resealed the vial before loading as many of them as I could fit into the case before grabbing what appeared to be some kind of gauntlet. I examined it further before smiling.

_"High tensile strength grappling hook...holds about forty feet of cable. She must use this often to get into position and judging from the weight of the rifle as well as her own, it could probably support at least 300 pounds with_ _ease."_

After placing the gauntlet into the case, I then happened upon what appeared to be some kind of bizarre visor.

_"Each circle probably gives her a different angle. Must be used to ensure that she has no blind spots when taking a shot. The red probably means that it uses highly advanced infrared to be able to see others through walls and at long range too...very impressive."_

I closed the case and placed it next to the suitcase before examining the rest of her desk for anything that she might still want to keep. I then happened upon a photo album.

_"Notre amour..."_

I curiously peered inside, to see a lot of pictures containing Gerard and herself...before she became Widowmaker. It was strange seeing her skin turn blue, likely from the conditioning Black Talon put her through to give her pinpoint accuracy. It also prevented her from showing up too much on thermal sensors. I smiled upon seeing several of the pictures with me in it...back when my wife and I went on double dates with them. Gerard always talked about wanting to settle down and have a child with Amélie...

I shook my head vigorously before throwing the album into the suitcase; now was not the time to be reminiscing. After ensuring that there was nothing else of real use around, I picked both bags up and began to make my way to the fire escape. However, I cursed under my breath upon seeing three men coming into the alleyway...armed with rifles. I placed the bags down and immediately pulled my pistols out, thankful that I attached suppressors to both of them. I took a deep breath, allowing the air to fill every orifice of my lungs. Once I let it out, it was as if the world was in a different shade of color. Everything was in heightened detail and my perception of time seemed to have slowed down.

_"A killer's high...because for once, I'm killing people who truly deserve it,"_

I climbed higher, ensuring I remained silent until the men got closer. Gripping my pistols firmly...I suddenly realized the error in my ways. I holstered them, cursing under my breath.

_"If I shoot them...it'll leave a trail they can follow,"_

I then reached into my coat and pulled out my trusty shortblade. After grasping it in a reverse grip, I waited for my moment to strike.

"These are the coordinates her signal last came from, she must be close," said one of the men.  
"How the hell are we supposed to kill her?! She's one of the best assassins in the world!" cried another.  
"Shut the hell up you two, we have our orders. Disobeying them is a fate worse than death," said the third.

I sighed deeply before sheathing my blade.

_"They're clearly new recruits...probably homeless men who needed somewhere to go. It wouldn't be right to kill them."_

I exhaled sharply before jumping off the railing, landing on top of one of them. Before the second and third could react, I swept one off his feet with a swift kick and grabbed the third's rifle before shoving the butt of it directly into his face. He howled in pain, grasping his nose as I quickly landed a chop to the man I landed on, knocking him out. I rolled forward and grabbed the man holding his nose before throwing him hard into the wall. He stopped moving, rendered unconscious as I turned to the last one. He had dropped his rifle and was now scrambling towards the wall in an attempt to get to his feet. I approached him, drawing my shortblade.

"No! Please! I don't-" he screamed.

I swiftly closed the distance between us and held the blade to his throat.

"Quiet down...or I'll open your throat." I whispered.

The man quickly silenced himself, though he couldn't help but let out panicked breaths as he struggled to muffled his instinctive cries for help.

"Y-Y-You didn't kill my friends...w-w-why?!" he stuttered.  
"How long have you been working for Talon?" I asked.  
"A-A-A month," he continued.

I closed my eyes and shook my head in disappointment.

"Take my advice and leave before you get in too deep; nothing good will come of joining that bunch of anarchists," I said.

Upon closer inspection, I realized that the man was rather young, not a day older than twenty-five. I sheathed my blade, now believing I made my message clear.

"You're going to go back to your employers and tell them that you killed Widowmaker." I said.

He nodded nervously, still clearly terrified of me.

"If I find out that you told them otherwise, I'll be sure to hunt you down...so do **not** lie to me." I said in a cold tone.  
"Y-Y-You have my word!" he said.

I nodded before turning to his companions.

"They're both unconscious and I likely broke his nose, tend to them once they wake up. Stay out of trouble kid." I said.

I leaped back up the fire escape before grabbing the bags. I looked down to see that the man had indeed begun to tend to his friends. Satisfied that I didn't kill them, I made my way out of the apartment building through the back entrance, where I had parked my car.

_"If they were able to find her apartment...it means I have to hack her PDA to ensure they can't use that. Then there's the matter of the internal tracker that's in her body somewhere. Need to figure out where but right now, we have to leave Annecy and head for Paris."_

* * *

**One Hour Later**

I finally arose from my slumber, feeling much better now that the pain in my leg was just about gone. I looked around the room to see a large suitcase next to the bed as well as my rifle case sitting on the dresser in front of her.

_"He doesn't joke around. He really did go and come back before I woke up."_

I tried to get to my feet, stumbling slightly because I was still not used to the tendon being so inflamed. Aiden had done a good job in taking care of the wound; a venom coated bullet was something that was ordinarily fatal. Yet, he managed to treat it just fine.

_"Then again...he spent a lot of his career killing his targets using poison darts. He probably knew exactly how to treat it."_

I tried to make it to my feet but upon trying to take a step, I stumbled, causing my left leg to slip. I awaited the impact with the hard floor...however, concrete wasn't what I met. Instead landed in strong arms. I looked up to see that Aiden had appeared from seemingly nowhere, concern washed over his face. How he had stepped in at that precise moment was beyond me...but it certainly beats having a bloody nose from hitting the ground.

"You're not going to be able to walk for at least another day. I made you some breakfast and the next dose of the drug is about due." he said.

I tried to speak but he lifted my arm over his head before helping me outside.

"I won't carry you; you clearly didn't like it when I did it the first time." he said with a soft laugh.

He helped me to the couch in the living room and once I took a seat, he brought a tray not unlike the one from the previous night. This time, it was a plate with two tartes: a strawberry one and a blueberry one. After taking a sniff, it seemed as if he had just finished preparing it all. He placed the tray down and quickly went back into the kitchen before returning with two steaming cups of coffee, as well as two more tartes which I assumed were for himself.

"...I suppose you spend a lot of time cooking?" I asked.

He shrugged but smiled.

"It's nice to have hobbies that don't involve the firing of a gun or the unsheathing of a blade," he replied.

I slowly took a bite of the strawberry tarte in my plate and even though I ordinarily didn't care what I ate, I couldn't help but smile.

"...You're a talented chef," I said.  
"Merci," he replied.

After finishing our breakfast in a surprisingly comfortable silence, he left the room and returned with the drug, which was in a syringe.

"I have to apply it to your leg." he explained.

I nodded and lifted my leg into the couch. He then unraveled the bandage again, smiling at what he saw.

"Cut's completely healed. We just need the inflammation to go down. Your leg should be back to normal very soon if you keep taking it easy." he said.

He then stuck the needle into my leg, causing me to wince slightly. After injecting it, he wrapped fresh bandages around it but this time, he placed an ice pack within it. The cold wasn't at all what I was expecting, causing me to gasp softly.

"It'll help. Now then...onto business." he said.

I nodded and sat upright to listen.

"Talon has already found your apartment. Thankfully, I was able to clean out the whole place. You didn't have anything of significant value there did you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't normally stay in one place for too long. I didn't need anything but my rifle from there." I said.

Aiden nodded before looking at my PDA, which was still on the coffee table from last night.

"We're going to have to throw that away; they can use it to track you." he explained.

I shook my head.

"My contacts are on there, including Gabriel Reyes who can help us stay hidden from them; he won't abandon me." I said.

The assassin paused for a moment, scanning my eyes with his but he finally nodded.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do with hacking the signal to change it to a frequency that they cannot track. Now the second thing is that there is one more tracker inside you. They normally activate it when an agent has gone missing for three days or more. It's...inside of you." he explained.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"I don't remember them putting one inside of me." I said.  
"Of course you don't; they do it during the reconditioning process as a fail safe should an agent ever go rogue." he continued.

The fact that there was a device somewhere in my body horrified me, especially because it was one that told a terrorist organization exactly where I was at all times.

"There are two ways we can remove it...and you're not going to like either of them." he said.

I sighed deeply before giving him a serious look.

"What has to happen?" I asked.  
"The first method would be for me to examine your body with a highly sensitive ultrasound device. That would require you to strip naked and allow me to search all of you. Once I find it, I'd remove it using an extraction device...though it would be painful." he said.

I cringed internally at the thought of it. He had clearly noticed it and surprisingly, he didn't seem in the least disappointed. I knew full well how attractive men found me, an advantage I always used when trying to get close to targets I can't kill with my rifle.

_"At least your best friend is a decent man Gerard..."_

"The second method would be for me to apply an electric shock throughout all of your body to short circuit it. As you can imagine, it will be painful. Probably several times more painful because of the inflammation in your leg. If it's short circuited, it will lose its grip on wherever it is in your body and can be passed out naturally." he continued.

...That pain did not sound appealing in the slightest. So it was either have him perform a minor surgery on me after seeing me completely naked or get shocked with enough voltage to destroy it.

_"What the hell do I choose..."_


	4. Chapter Three: Through The Cracks

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Chapter Three: Through The Cracks**

**~ o ~**

_Resistance inevitably gives way to a powerful enough force_

_And no force is more powerful than that of time_

**~ o ~**

"The voltage...how intense does it have to be to short circuit the device?" she asked.

I shook my head, cursing under my breath that I didn't know the answer.

"I would guess at least five hundred volts; those devices are made to withstand punishment," I replied.

I shook my head.

"It also runs the risk of reaching your heart...and if it does...it's highly unlikely that it will restart," I continued.

I let out a deep sigh, suddenly realizing that both options were probably not feasible.

"It's alright, we can figure a way around-"  
"Let's do the ultrasound,"

I looked at her in disbelief.

"...Are you sure?" I asked.  
"We won't be able to hide from them while that tracker is still inside of me, let's get this over with." she replied.

I nodded before turning on my PDA.

"All of the equipment we'll need is at my hideout in Paris; it's an abandoned medical facility from the strike that happened a few years ago," I explained.  
"You mean one of the sites Overwatch held before Talon drove them out?"  
"The very same; all of the medical equipment is still there,"

Amélie put her hand to her chin for a moment before looking down at her leg.

"Paris isn't exactly close by...so how are we going to get there without being noticed? I'm not exactly an easy person to miss." she asked.  
"A good friend of mine is making a trip to Paris. I already informed her of the situation and she agreed to get us there unnoticed," I replied.

She raised her eyebrow.

"A good friend?"  
"You might know her..."

I laughed nervously before calling a number on the PDA and putting it on speaker.

_"Hola Aiden!"_

I had never seen someone's face sour so quickly before as she rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Hello Sombra...I was just telling Amélie about our plan of action," I began.

The screen then produced a video feed of the hacker's face and she seemed almost overjoyed to see her former partner.

 _"Looks like the spider needs some help this time eh? Are you two ready to get out of there?"_  
"We're already packed up, just need that transport," I replied.

Sombra smiled brightly.

_"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Be ready mijo."_

She winked at me and blew a kiss before cutting the call off. I looked back at Amélie to see that she was visibly irritated.

"You two don't get along that well I take it?" I asked.  
"She thinks all of our work is a game," she replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a story behind this?" I asked.  
"We were assigned to assassinate Katya Volskaya and she came with Reyes and I...the mission was a failure and I still haven't the slightest idea why. I don't even think we needed Sombra to get the job done but Talon assigned her there anyway." she explained.

She folded her arms and scoffed...but for some reason smiled.

"She's an excellent hacker however. Likely the best I've ever seen." she said.

It was strange hearing her compliment someone; I knew her to be a very cold person but for some reason, she didn't get furious or get annoyed enough to dispute anything we've done thus far.

_"Maybe the reconditioning really **is** breaking..."_

"Agreed. Anyway, let's pack up and get going; the longer we stay in Annecy, the more danger we'll be in," I said.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"It's so good to see you again mijo!"

I didn't get to say anything in response before the hacker threw her arms around me.

"I trust you've been taking care of yourself?" she asked.  
"As best I can. Is everything ready?" I replied.

She nodded before turning to Amélie and winking.

"Long time no see," she said.

The sniper rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Sour as ever aren't ya?" she said with a snicker.  
"Considering how much pain she must be in standing on that leg...I suggest we get moving before things get worse," I interjected.

The hacker nodded before gesturing over to a black van.

"You're going to have to drive mijo; Talon will be looking out for me for questioning." she said.

I nodded before approaching Amélie and offering my hand.

"Let's get going," I said.

She nodded before taking my hand and allowing me to help her into the van. In order to better conceal her identity, I ensured that none of her skin apart from some of her face was showing by giving her long sleeved clothing. She was wearing one of my sweaters along with very thick cotton pants along with one of her coats. After helping her into the back of the van, I loaded all of the luggage we were taking with us before turning to Sombra.

"Would you mind riding in the back with her? Just to ensure she's not in too much pain?" I asked.

She replied by poking my nose and once again, feigning a kiss.

"Anything for my friend," she replied with a wink.

Knowing just how much she liked to flirt with people caused me to laugh softly before I gave her a hug. She was evidently caught off guard by the gesture due to how much she flinched in my grasp.

"Thank you for helping us Sombra...I really appreciate it," I said.

She responded by relaxing and returning the hug, wrapping her arms around my back and leaning her head into my chest.

"A girl's gotta thank the guy who helped her out of a tight spot somehow! Now let's get going." she replied.

**~ o ~**

"Who would've thought we'd see each other again so soon?" asked Sombra.

I rolled my eyes before leaning my head back against the seat.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked.  
"I was shot," I replied.

The hacker whistled loudly.

"I'm assuming Talon found a reason to want you dead right?" she asked.  
"I'm a liability because my reconditioning appears to be slowly fading away," I replied.

She approached me and sat on the floor in front of me.

"Let me see the wound," she said.

Thinking nothing of it and noting just how serious her face got, I sat up and stretched my leg out. She unwrapped the bandages before whistling loudly.

"Venom-laced bullet, trademark of the black ops division of Talon. You've got some bad people after you mija," she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" I asked.  
"I recognize that type of wound anywhere; it's infamous on black market reports concerning their more delicate assassination contracts," she replied.

She discarded the bandage before applying a fresh one.

"You're very lucky to be alive araña...and it's only going to get harder to stay off the radar once you get to Paris," she continued.

I nodded in agreement.

"I was lucky that Aiden happened to be there...speaking of which, it seems you two have a history?" I asked.

For some reason, I felt genuinely curious and this was a chance for me to learn what kind of reputation my husband's best friend had with others. Sombra then laughed softly, her cheery disposition coming right back as if it never left.

"He helped me get my hands on some tech in the past. Risked his life to save me as well. Needless to say he means a lot to me," she replied.

She then gave me a rather devious look.

"Why? You jealous?" she teased.

I had no idea why I felt heat come to my cheeks but I shook my head, ensuring that my face was still blank.

"He's helped me out a lot in the past and I saw this as a chance to start repaying him, even though he never once asked for anything in return." she explained.  
"Selflessly righteous is he?" I asked.

Sombra shook her head.

"He's a man who follows his beliefs without compromise. A lot of people could learn something from him that's for sure." she said.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"He also saved some of my friends back from my time in Los Muertos...so I feel very indebted to him. Out of anyone I can say is a good friend, he's the first person that comes to mind."

She took her seat back on the other side of the van before looking at me.

"I'm assuming he's told you about the tracker that's inside your body?" she asked.  
"Yes. And I already decided how we're going to deal with it." I replied.

She sighed softly.

"It's one of the few devices that I have problems hacking; my tech doesn't go through flesh very well so I'm sorry I can't be of much more help with it mija," she said.  
"You've nothing to be sorry for; you're helping enough as it is." I replied.

A rare genuine smile graced the hacker's face as she laughed softly.

"You know araña, you can be a sweet girl sometimes. You should do that more often; maybe you'll thaw enough to find someone who can help you heal...because I know how much you're suffering inside." she said.

It was strange hearing such insightful words from someone like her, but I smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied.

I laid back but before I could close my eyes and fall asleep, I felt the ever familiar feeling of a finger on my nose.

"Boop!" she cheered.

Though I really wanted to throw a fist into her stomach, I let go of the urge and simply smiled.

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

"We can begin whenever you're ready," said Aiden.

I glanced at Sombra, who was snickering childishly at the door as I began to remove my coat. She quickly made herself scarce once I began to lift my shirt over my head. I kept my eyes on Aiden but much to my surprise, he was looking away. He didn't even seem the least bit uncomfortable. I removed all of my clothing short of my bra and panties until he finally spoke up,

"Let me see if I can find the tracker in your current state; it may not be necessary to be completely nude," he said.

I laid on the table as he turned on the ultrasound machine. It came to life as he removed the apparatus from its holster and turned to me. He then applied some kind of gel to my stomach before he began to run the apparatus across it. It was warm...and felt surprisingly soothing for something that was scanning right down to the subcutic level of my skin. He kept his eyes on the screen as he carefully moved the tool to different areas. It took about five minutes before he shook his head.

"Nowhere in your stomach, let's try your back," he said.

He wiped the gel from my stomach with a towel as I turned over and lay on my stomach. He repeated the process, applying the same gel to my back as he began to run the tool across it. Another five minutes passed until he made an audible gasp.

"The machine is picking up something, but it's clouded by your bra." he said.

I wordlessly unlatched the garment, allowing it to fall to the table as I placed my head on my arms and closed my eyes. It took him about two minutes more of searching until he finally found the device, which was more on the right side of my back, between the legs of my spider tattoo. I felt Aiden make some kind of marking on the spot with a marker before he reached for the extraction tool. It was a small device, no bigger than a tall glass that had four claws which I assumed were used to anchor it for the extraction process.

"This device will be able to remove the tracker. Thankfully, it's in a non-vital location so it should be quick...but it's going to hurt. A lot."

He then reached for a syringe before holding it up in front of my face.

"I'm going to knock you out so the extraction will be painless." he said.

I nodded before stretching out my arm. He injected the drug and it wasn't long before I began to feel the effects. He then brought a transparent mask to my face, which was hooked up to some kind of gas tank as it emitted visible white gas.

"Count to ten." he said.

I breathed the gas in and within seconds, I felt it begin to take effect. I could feel my entire body relaxing even against my will and slowly, my vision began to fade.

"One, two, three...four...fi-"

Everything went black.

**~ o ~**

Once I was sure she was no longer conscious, I placed the device over the mark I made earlier. I took a deep breath as I pressed the button to bring the tool to life. It clamped onto her skin with a transparent glass casing touching the point of entry. After checking to be sure that she was unconscious once more, I adjusted the settings to aim for the sub-dermal layer. I then pressed the large red button, causing the device to emit a visible current of electricity over her skin. It took several seconds for it to begin the extraction and within the blink of an eye, it sucked the tracker directly out of her skin. Before the cut could begin to bleed, I immediately cauterized it with a second current of electricity. Thankfully, it didn't leave a large scar and the regenerative drug that she was currently taking would likely make short work of this wound and not leave a scar.

I removed the device and wiped the wound with some disinfectant before applying some gauze with medical tape. Once I was satisfied that the wound was attended to, I looked at her face.

_"She's not going to wake up for about an hour..."_

I latched her bra back on...and reached to pick her up but for some reason, my eyes hovered over her face.

_"...She's beautiful..."_

Gerard really chose a beautiful woman to take as his wife and even though her skin was blue due to the physical alterations Talon made during her reconditioning, she somehow managed to remain a stunningly attractive woman. I had read a lot on her exploits as Widowmaker, especially the assassination of Mondatta and it absolutely astonished me that a woman who used to be so gentle and kind could kill a figure as pure as that of an omnic monk. She was almost nothing like the woman I knew back then, but small bits of her old self were seeping out through the cracks in her brainwashing.

I knew that I had to find a way to break its hold on her, else she would never be able to move on and forgive herself for what she did. As furious as I was to hear that she was the one who killed my best friend, after having been subjected to largely the same procedures...I couldn't bring myself to blame her. She was kidnapped and it wasn't like she volunteered for this. She was supposed to live her life as an agent of Overwatch, not become one of the world's most infamous assassins.

My hand unconsciously ghosted over her cheek as she continued to sleep peacefully. It was cold...but by now, things like this did nothing to terrify me. It would hopefully only be a matter of time before she could return to her former self.

It took me a few seconds, but I broke away from admiring her beauty and picked her up in my arms. I carried her out of the room and into one of the sleeping quarters of the facility. I had modified it beforehand to accommodate three people, as I typically had one or two partners on some of my contracts in Paris. It seems it was a good thing I did; Sombra and Amelie would be here for a few days. After placing her in the bed and drawing the covers over her, I left the room to find Sombra. She was in the opposite room, sitting on a couch...wearing only a sports bra with some very short shorts. She appeared to be playing some games on hologram screens. I cleared my throat, causing her to turn around and snicker.

"Got the tracker out of her?" she asked.

I handed her the extraction tool, now with the tracking device inside of it.

"Can you shut it down?" I asked.

She winked at me.

"Did you forget who you're talking to?" she said.

She took the tool from me, placing it on the table in front of her before she patted the couch. I honored her request, sitting next to her as she scooted close to me in her usual flirtatious manner.

"So what was it like? Looking at your best friend's wife in all her glory?" she teased.

I shook my head and laughed.

"It didn't have to come to that." I replied.

The hacker raised her eyebrow.

"You make it sound like you don't want anything to do with her. You'd be pretty stupid to think she's not muy bonita amigo." she said.

I sighed deeply.

"I can't look at her that way. You know that." I explained.

She raised her hands and shrugged.

"Just a thought; if you're going to take care of her you'd might as well take the chance huh?" she said.  
"Still always thinking about the fun things. Do you take **anything** seriously?" I asked with a chuckle.

She shrugged casually as she removed the tracker from the tool and brought up her signature holographic interface. It took her a few minutes, but I saw the device light up in her trademark pink glow. She then turned back to me, smiling.

"Not only did I just hack this, but I got past the security protocols so we could activate it ourselves and they'd be none the wiser," she said.

I let out a breath of relief as I leaned back in the couch.

"Good...that's one problem dealt with," I said.  
"What's next on the agenda then mijo?" she asked.

I looked towards the entrance to the room and sighed.

"It all depends on how her leg is feeling; I won't be able to take on the force that has my daughter without endangering her if I'm alone." I explained.

Sombra put a hand to her chin for a few moments before snapping her fingers.

"I've got an idea. And I'm sure araña will be very interested in it too."


	5. Chapter Four: Regret

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Chapter Four: Regret**

**~ o ~**

_Even the darkest heart can find its way back to the light_

_All it needs is a reason to_

**~ o ~**

I awakened to find myself in a bed. Somehow, my bra had reattached to my back and covers were drawn over me. I sat up and looked around to see that I was alone. The door was shut, a gentle candlelight illuminated the room and all of my belongings were in front of the bed. I let out a sigh of relief and tried to move, only to feel a slight pain in my back. I reached for the spot to feel some gauze taped to it.

_"He must've gotten the device out."_

I sighed in relief as I got out of the bed, being careful not to place too much weight on my still healing leg. I made my way to my suitcase and put on a black long sleeved shirt along with some thick grey pants before making my way outside. In the room across from me, I noticed that the lights were dimmed and upon looking closer, I saw Sombra doing something with some holographic screens. I assumed that she was talking to her friends or trying to figure out some kind of problem. Seeing no reason to disturb her, as well as wanting to avoid her irritating questions, I continued towards the kitchen. I was greeted by the scent of... _cake_. I hid myself behind the wall and peeked around the corner to see that Aiden was hard at work, cooking what was likely dinner for the three of us. The cake I smelled must've been in the oven for a while as the scent indicated that it was almost ready.

For someone who used to kill people for a living, Aiden was quite diligent in everyday tasks as this was the third time he had cooked since I met up with him again. He was stirring something in a large red cast iron pot on the stove. On the island counter behind him, was a large ceramic dish filled with pasta and tomato sauce along with a similar dish filled with salad. He stirred for a few seconds before putting a small bit of the contents in his hand and giving it a taste. He smiled and reached for two shakers, applying black pepper and some salt to whatever was cooking in the pot. He then covered it and removed the apron from his body. After hanging it up, he turned to the counter and began to grate a large block of cheese, which I assumed was Parmesan. He continued grating it for about a minute before he turned the stove off. He wiped his face of sweat with a towel before looking towards the table. The moment he reached for the plates, I stepped into the room.

"You've done enough. I'll set the table." I said firmly.

He seemed genuinely surprised that I had managed to get into the room without him noticing and once again, concern washed over his face.

"Are you alright? You're able to walk fine?" he asked.  
"It's nothing I cannot manage. Now sit." I replied.

He hesitated for a moment, but finally surrendered and nodded.

"I'll get Sombra then." he said.

He left the room as I placed everything on the table. It was a little painful to stay on my feet, but I knew that I wasn't going to get any better just laying about and letting Aiden do everything for me. After placing everything down, I took a seat as Sombra and Aiden returned. Sombra for some reason still refused to wear a shirt, coming out only in some shorts and a black sports bra but at this point, I was used to her flirtatious antics. She teased many men in our past jobs together and I suppose she didn't bother to keep her professional and personal lives separate. Then again...I'm in no position to tell her what to do; she'd defy me simply for the hell of it. Aiden removed the cast iron pot from the stove and emptied its contents into a large bowl, which were revealed to be eight large meatballs. Each of them were about the size of an orange. He then reached into the microwave before drenching the meat in tomato sauce, which I assumed from its texture and color to be homemade just like everything else he did. He brought the meat to the table and took a seat.

"You sure you're not open to being a housewife mijo? I could get used to treatment like this." said Sombra.

Aiden shook his head and smiled humbly.

"Enjoy ladies," he said.

I waited for them to get their own portions before I tended to mine. Aiden however, did not lift a finger to eat. Sombra was the first to take a bite and just as I thought, she was ecstatic. Aiden then looked at me. I responded by taking a bite myself...only to reach pure bliss.

This was _easily_ the most delicious thing he's made thus far.

Instead of reacting in the same manner as the hacker sitting across from me, I offered him a gentle smile. It was only after seeing my reaction that he finally began to eat.

"I'm glad you both like it." he said with a bright smile.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"So what's the plan?" asked Sombra.

Aiden pointed to some photographs of a private property.

"There was a surge in military activity around this property according to the news, so this is likely where Talon is holding my daughter." he explained.  
"The tracker doesn't say she's there?" asked Widowmaker.

He nodded before having Sombra bring up a screen that showed a satellite map of the area. The red dot indicated where the tracker was placed.

"She's been taken to and from this location several times in the past week so this seems to be the area where they're keeping her." he continued.

Sombra then cleared her throat.

"The problem we face isn't getting her out of there; that'll be a cakewalk compared to getting **to** her." she said.

She then brought up images of several of the guards, who were wearing masks with red visors over their eyes.

"Those visors make even my cloaking technology useless and considering how well geared they are, we can probably assume that they're very well trained as well." she said.

Widowmaker placed her hand on her chin, shaking her head.

"Undoubtedly the black ops division of Talon...but the question is why have these elite soldiers guard a little girl?" she asked.  
"Because of her brain."

Aiden closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"She's a scientific prodigy. Even at the young age of sixteen, she's miles beyond scientists who have spent their lives learning. They want to use her to develop weapons to be used for their cause." he explained.  
"Wait... **Nicole** Beuclair? You didn't tell me that _**she**_ was your daughter!" gasped Sombra.

The assassin shook his head and sighed deeply.

"She's all I have left." he said as his fists clenched.

He slammed one of them down on the table.

"And I'll do whatever it takes to see her safe. So this is where you two come in." he began.

He pointed to a room that was highlighted on a floor plan of the property.

"Inside that room is a mainframe that houses a lot of Talon's research that she was forced to conduct. It's also where the main power is." he said.

Sombra smiled and shrugged.

"Need me to get in there and make things disappear?" she asked.

He nodded.

"You need to be careful; we won't be able to help if you get caught." he urged.

Much to Widowmaker's surprise, the hacker chuckled heartily and confidently.

"Leave it to me. I'll get it done." she said.

Aiden then turned to the sniper.

"Amélie. You're still not in the best condition to be going in directly so I want you to use the buildings around the property to pick off any guards you can. I'll be the one to go in." he asked.

She shook her head, now looking quite dissatisfied.

"Are you insane? Even if I could pick off the guards outside, there's no telling what's waiting for you inside. It's a suicide mission." she said sternly.  
"I said nothing about just the guards that are outside; the property is wooden, making it easy for your bullets to pierce the walls. With that visor of yours, you should be able to cover me just fine should anything go wrong." he interjected.

Despite his words being true, Widowmaker found herself hesitating to approve the plan. It would be one man against an unknown number inside and that didn't account for other risks that could make themselves known by merely reaching the girl.

"They won't be holding her there for much longer. Time's running out." said Sombra.

Aiden then reached into a bag at his feet and removed a black box from it before handing it to Widowmaker. She eyed him with a confused expression.

"To help you with maintaining a low profile." he explained.

She removed the cover to reveal a high quality suppressor.

"That's the same one I used back when I was still an assassin. It should fit your rifle barrel just fine. If you get into any trouble, get out of there and don't look back." he said.

His tone had shifted from his usual concern to an almost deathly serious one. He then turned to Sombra.

"You said you had a plan you think she would enjoy? Care to fill us in on that?" he asked.

The hacker snickered before lifting the tracker that Aiden extracted from the sniper earlier.

"Right now, Talon thinks that the tracker is still inside of her because I managed to hack it before the sensor went off and alerted them about its removal. I don't know about you two, but I think those putos deserve a little payback." she said.

She then turned to Widowmaker, who was now looking at her with genuine interest.

"I could set this off somewhere and maybe you could get some answers about the person who ordered your assassination. Provided you stay your hand long enough to ask them those questions. What do you say mija?" she asked.

A devious smile graced the sniper's face.

"We only need **one** of them alive. Tell me more as it develops." she said.  
"Bueno! Now...as far as breaking into this property goes." said Sombra.

She enlarged the holographic screen and pointed at different points of the building.

"My guess is that they're holding Nicole on the top floor, in the only room that has a balcony. That way, she has no chance of sneaking out unnoticed. My suggestion is that we approach from that side and clear out anyone in the way. The issue that I see however is that they likely have their own way of tracking her." she explained.

She reached into a duffel bag at her feet and removed three boxes. She opened the first one to reveal three earpieces.

"Each of you take one of these and take the third one for Nicole. These earpieces are completely silent and also have a tracking signal that I can follow. Once we arrive on that site, we're going to have to separate. When I'm in, I should be able to hack into all of the cameras from the mainframe downstairs. Hopefully, I'll be able to see if they have any way of tracking her from that mainframe as well." she explained.

She then opened the second box to reveal a small device that looked similar to a stopwatch. She handed it to Aiden.

"In the event that I'm unable to disable any tracking devices she may have on her, put this on her clothes and it will mask any kind of signal. Including the tracker you placed. That should buy us enough time to figure out anything we can do to prevent them from following her." she explained.

He took the device from the hacker as she then turned back to Widowmaker, opening the third box which was larger than the others. She then removed several bullets and held one of them up. It looked like a standard sniper bullet, except that the body and tip had a blue glow emitting from it.

"EMP bullets. One of these in the right place can shut down an entire block for several hours. In the event that I'm spotted on my way inside or if something goes wrong, use these to shut down the alarm system as well as the communications dish on site. If both of those go down, they'll have no way to call for backup." she explained.

She placed the bullet down before lifting another one, which was a dart with green liquid in it.

"Knockout darts that have been modified to work with your rifle. It won't kill anyone as long as you hit them anywhere else but the head. So take it easy will you?" she explained.  
"Now why would I want to spare someone?" asked the sniper.

Sombra raised a finger.

"I'm going to use the cameras on the property along with facial recognition to find out if any of them are big cheeses on Talon's ladder. I'm sure you can get more answers from them and well...find out places you can hit to really hurt their operations." she continued.

Widowmaker smiled deviously once again and nodded.

"You know Sombra. Sometimes I **really** like the way you think." she said.

Sombra bowed comically.

"I try mija, I try." she cheered.

She then turned to Aiden.

"As far as you go mijo, you're going to need to be even more careful; none of us are going to be there to dig you out of a bind. I don't doubt your skills in the least but these cabrons are _no joke_. **Nothing** like you've dealt with before even when you used to fight Overwatch." she explained.

She reached back into her bag and removed a small device, similar to her translocator except larger.

"What's this?" asked Aiden.  
"A modified translocator. This is how you're going to get out of there once you find her." she explained.

She brought up her holographic interface and typed for a few seconds, causing the device to glow purple briefly before fading back to normal.

"I've set it to stay active for ten minutes. Any longer and the battery will not have enough power to translocate both of you. Press the large button on the face to start the timer and throw it somewhere no one will see it. Once you've reached her, let me know and I'll trigger the translocation." she said.

The assassin smiled at her and accepted the device.

"Thank you Sombra." he said.

She gave him a playful wink.

"Now that we've ironed out the plan, I suggest getting some rest. Especially you Spider; we need that trigger finger in peak condition if we're going to have a shot at getting this done." she said.

* * *

**Later That Night**

"How are you feeling Amélie? Is your leg still in pain?"

I shook my head and stretched the leg out to allow him to examine it.

"It's not difficult to walk anymore. I haven't had a look at it today however." I replied.

Aiden unwrapped the bandage and allowed it to fall to the bed. He smiled.

"You're fully healed. At least externally. By the time you wake up tomorrow, you'll be ready for combat again." he said.

I smiled at him as he tossed the bandage in the bin next to the bed.

"May I ask you a question?" he asked.  
"What is it?" I replied.

His eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do if we're successful in rescuing my daughter?" he asked.

I put a hand to my chin and thought for a few moments. I undoubtedly wanted some payback for what Talon did to me a few days ago, not to mention invading my apartment and placing me on a hit list. I knew of several Talon cells that I could attack to get the message across and I was sure that if I explained the situation to Reyes, he'd be more than willing to help me with the effort. But now that I truly thought about it...I had no idea.

I had lived the life of an assassin and my employers had now turned on me. For once in my life, I found myself without a true purpose. They trained me, altered my body and brainwashed me into becoming a living weapon and now...there was no hand to direct me or to pull the trigger.

**I was alone.**

"I haven't given much thought to it." I replied.  
"Are you going to take revenge on Talon?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"That's definitely on the agenda. It would be foolish not to strike back considering that they will be hunting me until they believe I'm dead." I said.

Aiden's face softened as he closed his eyes.

"Is your drive to kill still as powerful as it was before you visited Gerard's grave?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but I immediately froze. Truthfully, I hadn't given much thought about killing anyone until yesterday. I had attributed it to my injury preventing me from operating at peak efficiency as well as being a weakness they could exploit...but I really did not have the overwhelming desire to kill anyone. Not until my leg felt better. My concern was getting better and seeing what I could do to repay Aiden and even Sombra for what they've done for me. Neither of them truly had to help me and now that I truly thought about it, they were likely the only friends I could truly count on.

As annoying as Sombra is sometimes, there's no denying that she's very helpful when she's called upon. Though she acts like a child sometimes and it takes a lot of effort to convince her to take things seriously, she didn't have to help Aiden in getting me out of Annecy. She worked for Talon as well and it would've been just as easy for her to turn me in and collect a huge reward. But she didn't. She chose to help me and sour her own relations with the organization even though we didn't spend that much time working together. Then again, she could be doing it to help Aiden because they seemed to be good friends with a history I had no idea existed.

Then there was Aiden. The man who saved my life and probably the only person besides Reyes I would've expected to be so protective of me. Granted, he was my husband's best friend and our history together automatically gave him enough of a reason to want to help me...but he once again didn't have to. He knew the risk he ran of getting noticed once again by Talon and considering that he too escaped their reconditioning and went through the same process that I am going through currently, it still must've taken a lot of thought. The organization was not at all easy to hide from because they had moles and informants everywhere. Still...he's done so much for me and I only met him again a few days ago.

He cared for me when I was injured. He cooked for me and treated me as if I were family and he even went so far as to risk his life to recover my equipment just because he knew I needed it. That's a lot considering that he hasn't seen me in years. He continued to impress me with every passing day and now that I truly thought about it, I couldn't imagine handling any of this without him.

_"And now it feels like I need him...to help me whenever I need it. Because he's probably the only person alive who I could trust without any doubts."_

"...I haven't thought about it much." I replied.

He nodded slowly.

"You're faring a lot better than I did when my conditioning broke. I had the unfortunate side effect of still being a psychotic killer even after I rediscovered my humanity." he explained.

My eyes widened as he leaned on his knees, his eyes gazing at the floor.

"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"I mean that the desire for revenge consumed me. To the point where I continued to kill without remorse because I couldn't find it in my heart to let go of the hatred." he replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think you have a right to be angry considering everything Talon took from you?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"I will admit that it feels good for a while. But then you begin to think about the value of life, both human and omnic. Then the guilt and remorse sets in when you realize the damage you've caused. Just because someone works for a terrorist organization doesn't mean they deserve to die; conditions could've forced them into it...among many other things. And nothing crushes someone more than the weight of guilt." he explained.

He then reached into my bag and much to my astonishment, pulled out a familiar photo album.

"Gerard helped me overcome my hunger for vengeance...and showed me that there is value in all life. Lives should never be taken if it can be avoided. No one is beyond redemption." he said.

He handed the album to me and for some reason, I felt my heart wrench upon reading the words on the cover.

_"Notre amour,"_

Memories of Gerard began to flood into my mind, but not at all like the previous times. Before, they were more for pondering on the feelings or trying to understand why they kept coming back up. Now...it felt much more difficult to keep them in mind, because of all the pain that was now flooding in. I opened the album...to see a picture of Gerard and I.

It was the picture we had taken of our first date when we were in our 20s. I remembered the day vividly because it was the first time I truly had fun on a date. Many others asked me out, but Gerard was the first man I truly had fun with. He decided to take me to the boardwalk in Paris, where we had dinner and watched fireworks. He looked so silly with his face contorted from the sour candy he was eating. I then saw the image of myself...with a genuine smile.

_"How long has it been...since I've smiled like that..."_

I recoiled immediately, dropping the album and turning away from Aiden.

"How do you know I'm not different from the others? What if I'm beyond redemption?" I asked.  
"Anyone who is beyond redemption has one common trait: they rely on no one but themselves and they will do anything to justify their actions. You have done neither of those things." he replied.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"If you truly believe yourself beyond redemption Amélie then there's nothing I can do to change your mind. Which brings me to this..." he said.

He placed a keyring on the bed, which contained three keys.

"One key is for the black sports car that is parked in the underground garage of this building. Another is for the safe upstairs which has an exuberant amount of funds and the third is for an isolated cabin a few miles north of here, in the forest. If you believe that you will be better off on your own, take this keyring. All of it is yours." he explained.

I looked on in astonishment.

"All of what's happened must've taken you completely by surprise and there's no way I can expect you to be alright with stopping your lone wolf habits. Which is why you now have the choice to go back to doing things on your own. I will always be at your disposal if you need help and I'm very sure that Sombra will be more than happy to lend a hand as well. The choice is yours Amélie." he said.

Before I could say anything else to him, he placed a hand on one of mine.

"There's just one thing I want you to understand. Crystal clear." he whispered.

He then smiled a genuine smile.

"You're not alone. Not anymore."

Almost instantly, I felt my body begin to break down. The composure I was ordinarily able to maintain with ease was beginning to crumble. I began to lean forward, turning my head away as I tried my best to fight the tears. I still couldn't understand why this was happening to me...why his words meant so much to me and why everything that he said made me feel so...safe.

As if he sensed the flood of emotions running through my head, he scooted closer to me and looked on in concern. I couldn't form coherent words and I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out something to say...but my brain just couldn't process it all. By now, I'd have simply walked away without looking back, or coldly reject his help...but I just couldn't do it. For some reason I couldn't fully understand, I didn't want him to disappear.

Perhaps it was because he was important to me in my past life and despite knowing everything I did, he still chose to help me out of the goodness of his heart. There was no ultimate goal or great benefit from doing so because he was putting his life at risk. He even trusted me enough to help him rescue his daughter, putting faith in me choosing to help him when I could just as easily pick the alternative.

_"...I don't deserve his concern..."_

I could tell he was restraining himself from doing anything more because he knew how I would feel. How much it would confuse me and how difficult it would be for me to reciprocate any of it because it had truly been that long since I had known the feeling. The tears began to stream down my cheeks despite my face being for the most part blank. He reached into his jacket and removed a handkerchief but before he could do anything else, I squeezed his hand and leaned my head into his chest. I tried my best to regain control of my breathing and my now rapidly pounding heart. Much to my surprise however, I felt his arms wrap around me. It was in a protective manner...as well as a soothing one.

"Let it out Amélie. That warmth you feel inside...it's **happiness**. That pain stinging your heart...it's **regret**. That overwhelming desire to cry...it's **sadness**. That unrelenting need for forgiveness...that's **guilt**. There's nothing wrong with any of them...because it means you're still very much **alive** and more importantly... **not beyond redemption**."

For the first time in years...

**I cried.**

I cried for Gerard. I cried for all the innocent lives I took in the name of that disgusting organization. I cried for all the people I hurt with my actions.

That feeling... **regret**.

There is nothing more soul crushing than it.


	6. Chapter Five: Killer Instinct

 

 

 

**_Kindred Spirits_ **

**Chapter Five: Killer Instinct**

**~ o ~**

_There are different sides to every person._

_Some are great. Some are bad._

_Others are terrifying enough to scare even the person themselves._

**~ o ~**

"In position." I said.  
_"Keep those sights of yours on Aiden."_ said Sombra.

I switched on my visor, causing it to encase my head and granting me clear sight on just about everyone around the property. Just as Sombra said, there were a large number of black ops agents around the property. Thanks to my visor, I was able to see them even though it was very dark outside.

_"To lower the risk of blowing our cover, take out only the ones that are in the way. You ready mijo?"_ asked Sombra.  
_"Moving in. Get ready."_ replied Aiden.

I used my scope to zoom in on Aiden, who was making his way through the forest, leaping from tree to tree as he approached the site. Once he was within range, I saw him reach into his jacket and pull out a pistol. He then fired two quick shots, each connecting with the two guards ahead of him. Once they slunk to the ground, he ducked behind the bushes before raising his hand to his earpiece.

_"Three guards ahead. Can't progress further."_   he said.

That was my cue. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, my perception of time seemed to slow as my scope hovered over my intended three victims. I unconsciously smiled to myself; the thrill of the kill was still very much intact. Once I was satisfied with the shot's angle, I squeezed the trigger. The bullet flew silently through the air and struck the guard furthest to the right. I quickly aimed at the second one and fired once more, killing him on the spot as the bullet lodged itself in his temple. The third guard attempted to reach for his radio but I fired once more, sending him to the afterlife before he could even press the button. I pressed my finger to my earpiece.

"All targets neutralized." I said.  
_"That's my cue. Wait for my signal before going in mijo."_ said Sombra.

I looked to the right to see that the hacker had silently made her way to the back entrance of the house. I then noticed a guard approaching the door. I prepared to take him down, but Sombra raised her hand, telling me to wait. I stayed my hand as the door opened and once it did, she turned completely invisible. The guard that came outside did not have a thermal or infrared visor, allowing her to slip past him without him even remotely noticing. I had to switch to infrared to see her...and she moved very quickly, cutting through the rooms on the ground floor and easily dodging each and every one of the patrolling guards. She paused briefly in a room as she turned visible again, hiding behind a large bookshelf as she waited for her cloaking field to recharge. Once it was restored, she quickly made her way to the mainframe room.

_"I'm at the target position. Hacking in now. The door is can be sealed shut so once I get in, I can reseal it and they'd be none the wiser."_   she said.

It took her less than a minute to finish the hack but she finally managed to get inside of the room. After sealing it shut, it was no longer possible for me to see her with my visor as there was too much electrical interference for me to get a read on her. I turned my scope back to Aiden, who was still waiting patiently though he had taken the liberty of moving the bodies of the dead guards.

_"Just as I thought. The room's wired to just about everything electrical here. Communications, alarm systems...the whole works."_ she said.  
_"Where is Nicole?"_   asked Aiden.

Sombra was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke up.

_"Top floor. The room with the balcony. There are two men in there with her."_   replied the hacker.

The assassin got to his feet and began to make his way towards the room. Now, it was my turn to have some faith in him because at this angle, I could not provide covering fire and it would be dangerous for me to re-position considering how many guards were below me. I kept my rifle focused on the entrance that Aiden just arrived at, keeping my visor on infrared in hopes that I could relay the positions of the guards.

"Three in front of you. Two coming down the stairs and one coming in from the kitchen." I said.

The assassin quickly rolled inside through the open glass door and hid himself behind a large wardrobe. All three guards met up and began talking. I so very badly wanted to pull the trigger...but at this point, anything that pierced the house's walls would likely alert anyone within earshot. I had no choice, but to stay my hand.

Aiden however didn't wait long. He quickly dispatched two of them with his pistol before grabbing the third one in a chokehold. He then wrenched his arms sideways, snapping the guard's neck. He then quickly hid the bodies in a closet before making his way up the stairs. I continued to follow him with my sights as he swiftly made his way to the room Sombra specified. Finally, he arrived at the door.

_"Is there anyone of importance in there?"_ he asked.  
_"Running facial recognition scans now."_   replied the hacker.

It took several seconds until she snickered softly.

_"Both of them are pretty high up the food chain. The cabron in the middle is the one in charge of the research project as well as the head of security of the Talon operation in France. The other one is..."_

She paused...and I heard her gasp.

_"What? What is it?"_   he asked.  
_"The other one...is the one who ordered your wife to be assassinated and the one who organized Nicole's kidnapping in the first place."_   she replied.

For some reason, I felt a chill go down my spine. Now that I thought about it...this was looking too easy. There's no way those guards would've been so simple to take out, not to mention how easily Sombra got inside of the mainframe room. Both men suddenly got to their feet, one of them grabbing Nicole by the neck and laughing. The other pointed a rifle to the door.

_"Maldicion! It's a trap!"_   cried Sombra.

**~ o ~**

"Come out Mr. Beuclair. If you want to see your daughter take another breath that is."

I let out a heavy breath as I raised my hands and approached the door.

"Drop the gun." ordered one of them.

I let my pistol fall from my grip as one of them opened the door. He had a rifle held up towards me.

"Well now. If it isn't the prodigal son." said one of the men.

I remained silent as the other man ushered me inside. I heard Amélie cursing loudly over the earpiece, which only I could hear thankfully.

_"Bring them closer to the balcony...I'll end them."_   said Amélie.  
_"Not a chance mija. If they so much as catch a whiff of you, that masquerade we've created of you being dead is all for nothing."_   warned Sombra.

I could imagine the look on Amélie's face as well as the internal conflict; it was no doubt difficult to keep from pulling the trigger.

"I suppose you're here to take your daughter home? Where you think she'll be better off?" asked one of the men.

I remained silent, giving him an ice cold glare.

"Silence. That was one of the reasons why you were such a good candidate for the training program. You were born to do this and it feels like a waste to have to kill you now...when you could be doing so much for us." he said.

The man who held his rifle towards me suddenly hit me in the stomach with it, causing me to collapse to my knees and Nicole to scream.

"Daddy!" she screamed.  
"The way I see it Mr. Beuclair. You have two options. I'm more than willing to overlook all of the men you just killed to get in here and I'm also willing to forget all of the sabotage you've wrought upon our plans. All you have to do...is come back to us. Be _The Eagle_ once more." he said.

My eyes narrowed as memories of all of the innocent lives I took in the past came rushing back to me. The sorrow, the horror...the pain.

"Don't be a failure like Ms. Lacroix." he said.

I immediately glared at him.

"What do you know about her?" I demanded.

He laughed loudly before shrugging.

"I am Ronard Alenski, the head of the training program for all Talon assassins. Who do you think was the one who ordered her kidnapping in the first place?" he chuckled.

My eyes widened and immediately, I felt anger begin to boil within me.

"Gerard was a stubborn man. Always found a way to avoid even our most skilled assassins...even _you_. So rather than to focus on him, we turned to his sweet, beautiful wife. No one would expect such a woman who loved him more than life itself to be the one to end him." he cackled.

My fists clenched and it wasn't long before I felt my old instincts begin to take hold.

"Now that Widowmaker is dead, we can move forward with our plans. Overwatch is coming back and we cannot allow them to interfere with our vision for the world: freedom at whatever the cost." he said.  
"You took her away from Gerard because you saw her as nothing more than a tool?! A means to an end?!" I bellowed.

He raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"She was useful to us. She completed a lot of important contracts for us and there is no way we would've come this far without her. But she was weak. Just like anyone who isn't willing to do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. Though I regret her having to die, we have no room for emotional attachments." he said.

He then released Nicole, though kept his gun fixed on me. She ran to me, grabbing me in a tight hug.

_"Bring him just a little more forward. I have a clean shot through the window."_

I hesitated; if she fired now and killed him...all of the work we've done to hide her will be for nothing.

_"Did you listen to me mija?! They believe you're dead. You do **NOT** want those guys after you."_ cried Sombra.  
_"Aiden. **Trust me.** "_

Amélie's voice softened ever so slightly. Though I knew how badly she wanted to end this man; he was the source of all her pain, all her confusion and everything horrible that's happened to her thus far. He was also the man responsible for Gerard's death...but for some reason, I felt as if I could fully trust her. The question is...what would she do.

I leaned my mouth to Nicole's ear.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

She nodded into my chest.

"I want you to close your eyes. Don't open them for any reason and once you hear someone fall down, run to the closet and hide in there. Don't come out until I say it's safe." I instructed.  
"W-W-What are you going to do?" she whispered.

I kissed her forehead before getting to my feet and looking Ronard dead in the eyes.

"You say you want me to come back to Talon. What's in it for me?" I asked.  
"You were the best assassin we've ever trained Mr. Beuclair. You can rest assured that we will do everything in our power to accommodate you. All you have to do is ask." he replied.

I looked down to Nicole, placing one of my hands on the back of her head before holding the other one out towards him.

"As long as you guarantee the safety of my daughter...I'll do what you ask." I said.

Just as I had hoped, the man behind me lowered his rifle as Ronard clapped his hands with joy.

"A wise choice! It will be good to have the most dangerous weapon in the world back on our side." he said.

He began to make his approach towards me, just as I planned.

_"Sombra. Get ready to move."_ said Amélie.  
_"Everything's ready. All files downloaded and demolition charges are set."_ replied the hacker.

Ronard finally reached me and before he could touch my hand, I retracted mine and immediately turned on the man behind me. In the next instant, I heard the whistle of a projectile flying through the air and in the next instant, Ronard fell to the ground. Nicole obeyed my earlier instructions, bolting to the closet and locking herself inside as I slammed my attacker to the wall. Before he could mount a counterattack, I slammed my fist hard into his right cheek and gave him a savage knee to the stomach. I threw him to the ground and before he could gather his senses again, a second projectile hit him, rendering him in the same state as Ronard. I examined both bodies to see that they had Sombra's knockout darts in their necks. I pressed my finger to my earpiece.

"...Thank you Amélie." I said.  
_"Don't thank me yet; we still have to get out of here."_ she replied.  
_"I adjusted the frequency of the translocator to allow four people to be warped. Get moving; it won't be long before the rest of the guards notice something is off._ " urged Sombra.

I opened the closet, only to be immediately greeted by another tight hug. I smiled, feeling true happiness wash over my heart for the first time in what felt like decades.

"It's alright _ma fleure_." I whispered.

The girl continued to cry softly into my chest as I removed the translocator from my jacket. I threw it as hard as I could through the window. I then removed the beacon from my jacket and placed it on Nicole's.

"We're leaving. You ready?" I asked.  
"Wait Daddy. I need my notes from all the research." she replied.

I nodded.

"Make it quick. We don't have much time before they realize something is wrong." I urged.

The girl nodded and immediately began to jam all of the papers on a desk next to the bed into a briefcase.

_"What's taking so long mijo? The guards are coming!"_ cried Sombra.  
_"Guards are making their way upstairs. Hurry Aiden."_ said Amélie.

Nicole then approached me with her briefcase in hand.

"Let's go!" she said.

I led her to the two fallen Talon members.

"Put your hands on them. Don't let go." I instructed.

The girl nodded and did as I requested. I then heard footsteps coming up behind us. I grabbed onto her.

"Sombra. Get us out of here!" I said.  
_"Translocating."_

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"How is she feeling?" asked Sombra.  
"Still asleep." replied Aiden.

Widowmaker leaned off of the doorway as they made their way out of the room. After turning off the lights, the trio made their way to the makeshift holding cells that held their prisoners. Ronard was still unconscious, while the other looked on in what seemed to be genuine interest.

"So this is where you've been hiding all these years." he said.

The assassin's fists immediately clenched and as if in response to it, Sombra pressed a button to open the door separating the two men. In an instant, Aiden pounced on him and began to savagely slam his fist into the man's cheek. After several punches, the assassin lifted the man to his feet with a single arm before slamming him against the wall.

"I suggest you start talking cabron; you don't want to keep a man who can kill you in a hundred different ways waiting." said Sombra as a matter of factly.

The man laughed loudly.

"You think he scares me? He has a moral code that would never allow him to do what's necessary." said the man.

The hacker then brought up a holographic interface and held it out to show it to Widowmaker.

"Jared Milias. Head of security for the Talon headquarters here in France." she said.

The sniper looked at him coldly as Aiden tossed him to the floor.

"Tell us everything you know about _Project Darkwind_ ," ordered Sombra.

The sniper looked at her in confusion, as did Aiden. The man shook his head, continuing his laughter.

"You really think I'm going to tell you anything? You'd might as well kill me right now because I'm not saying a word. You all should know by now that Talon has no use for traitorous scum like you." he said.  
"You're also the one who-" began Sombra.  
"Forced my daughter into doing research for your own sick needs."

Aiden's voice had taken an almost sub-zero tone, one that sent chills down even Widowmaker's spine. The assassin closed his eyes.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Tell us what the project is about...or I will show you _**no mercy**_." warned Aiden.

Jared responded by spitting blood into the assassin's face. In the next instant, Aiden reopened his eyes...but they were no longer crimson.

They were bright yellow.

Before anyone could react, the assassin pinned the man to the wall with one arm and grabbed his right hand in the free hand. He then wrenched it violently upwards, causing a sickening crack of bone to echo through the air. The man screamed in agony as Aiden released the now broken arm, reaching towards his torso where his ribs were.

"Did you know that the human body has 206 different bones? And none of them are vital apart from the vertebrae in the spine. That means if someone is careful enough, they can cause 173 different fractures without endangering the victim's life...what will be your limit before you succumb to the maddening pain?" he said.

Sombra attempted to stop the assassin but the door slammed shut once Aiden produced a knife from his jacket and threw it into the panel that opened the door, sealing them both inside. The hacker cursed loudly.

"I've never seen him like this before. Something's wrong." she gasped.

Widowmaker looked on as Aiden approached Jared before grabbing onto his leg and landing a swift chop to it, visibly breaking the bone and causing yet another blood curdling scream of agony.

"Now that your leg is broken. You can no longer run. And I have all the time in the world to break every last bone in your body." he continued.

Sombra then grabbed onto the sniper's arm.

"You have to stop him araña. There's no telling how far he will go. Jared won't survive the stress of all that pain. Please!" she pleaded.

The sniper thought for a moment, not fully sure upon which impulse to act upon.

Half of her believed that Aiden had all the right to cause the man suffering as he had a hand in causing the majority of his life's suffering. He had his wife murdered and his daughter taken from him...and there was likely other things he did to the assassin that no one was aware of. The thrill of watching a pathetic worm die was very tempting to her dark side.

But then she thought of the look in the assassin's eyes. For as long as she knew him, Aiden Beuclair was never a man who was capable of cold-blooded murder. Though he killed many people during his time as _The Eagle_ , he took on all of the guilt and has made it his life's mission to atone for his horrible deeds. The Aiden she knew now...wasn't even remotely there. It was almost as if...he were a whole other person.

Her thoughts then drifted back to the previous night, where Aiden assured her that she would never be alone again. That he would do everything he can to help her, even if it meant risking his life. The kindness he showed her, the unconditional care he gave her...all of it spurred an alien desire for her to see him back to his normal self. She recalled him holding her as she cried for the first time in more than a decade...and the smile he gave her when he told her that it wasn't her fault.

The sniper wordlessly raised the hood of her jacket over her head, ensuring that it covered enough of her face to make it difficult to discern her identity. She then snatched Sombra's machine pistol from her belt and destroyed the glass with a few bullets. She then aimed the gun at Jared as she stepped inside. Aiden turned back to her, looking her dead in the eyes. It took about two seconds before the assassin turned back to his screaming victim, grasping the other arm and wrenching it just as violently as he did the first. Jared screamed in agony once more as he attempted to use his only remaining limb to create distance.

"Aiden. Stop. That's enough." said Widowmaker.

He ignored her words as he approached the screaming man once more, his yellow eyes glaring with the intent of causing more suffering. Widowmaker grabbed onto his arm.

"He's of no use to us dead." she said.

The man finally stopped screaming as he began to laugh once more.

"Don't you get it you stupid bitch?! This is the **real** Aiden Beuclair. A ruthless assassin who has a particular knack for torture. Murder is all he's good for and even though he tries to atone for everything he's done, he will **always** be _The Eagle_." he shouted.

Widowmaker leaned closer to the assassin, using one of her hands to cup his cheek. He turned to face her, his face still exhibiting tremendous rage...but he was no longer focused on inflicting more harm. The icy gaze he gave her sent even more chills down the sniper's spine, but he made no move to hurt anyone. She gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb, attempting to soothe his boiling rage.

"Don't listen to him. You're not a killer anymore. I've seen it first hand." she said.

She looked back to see that Sombra had disappeared. Cursing under her breath, she turned back to Aiden, who was looking at her with the same blank expression as before...only this time his eyes showed signs of his sadistic rage calming down.

"You told me that you had given up killing others because you felt the guilt of taking so many lives. If you take his now, you will never be able to go back to the way you were. You'll become the very thing you've fought so hard to erase." she continued.

He turned his body fully to the sniper, his eyes still locked onto hers.

"You're a good man Aiden. Killing him is not going to make you feel better because then you'll be doing exactly what he wants." she continued.

The assassin finally began to calm down...until Jared laughed once more.

" **Quand la nuit tombe. Lorsque toutes les autres lumières s'éteignent. Le spectre de Talon se lèvera pour faire l'appel de la liberté.** " said Jared.

Almost immediately, Aiden's eyes widened. His pupils dilated and his fists clenched. He writhed in what appeared to be agony for a few seconds until he stopped moving. His yellow eyes then focused back on the sniper, now showing her the same icy glance he gave to the fallen Talon member only moments ago. He then began to walk her into a corner, killing intent forming in his eyes. For once...

Widowmaker had no escape. She aimed the pistol at her friend, hesitating to pull the trigger.

"Don't make me do this Aiden...please..."

She had no idea why her voice sounded so desperate or why she was still hesitating. Ordinarily, she'd have been able to kill just about anyone without a second thought but now...it was the only remnant of her past. The person who knew her best and the last tie to her deceased husband...

One of her only friends.

" **Tuez, assassinez, éliminez, retirez...frappez tous les ennemis-** "

**BANG!**

A loud gunshot went off as Widowmaker glanced towards Jared. There was a large bullet wound in his chest and after a few seconds, he spoke no more as his eyes closed.

"...Dad?"

Both assassins turned to the sound of a young girl's voice. Sombra had returned and was holding up a pistol that was still smoking. She was the one who had ended Jared's life. Nicole slowly approached her father, looking terrified.

"...Daddy?" she gasped.

Aiden's attention turned from the sniper to his daughter, who looked at him with fearful eyes. His face visibly softened upon seeing the girl as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Be careful mija," urged Sombra.

The girl reached out and grabbed the assassin's hand. His eyes softened and as he knelt down to his daughter's height. Widowmaker quickly made herself scarce, joining Sombra on the outside of the cell and glancing at the corpse of Jared.

"What was he saying?" she asked.  
"Aiden's trigger phrases. Part of his reconditioning bound his killer persona to two phrases that would activate it. The first phrase is used to make him lose the ability to discern friend from foe with the exception of his superiors and the second is to cause him to kill without remorse. He didn't finish it because I shot him...if he had, there's no telling what could've happened." explained the hacker.

Widowmaker shook her head in disappointment.

"...So we just killed one of our only leads on Talon's plans." she grumbled.

Sombra snickered and shook her head.

"I just needed him to talk enough for me to get audio clips. With some editing, I can bypass the voice activation security program and access the database I downloaded from the mainframe. We can find out everything in a few minutes." she said.

Widowmaker smiled.

"When Ronard wakes up...we have another interrogation to attend to." she said.  
"One that hopefully won't end so badly..." sighed Sombra.

Both women then turned back to Aiden, who had allowed his daughter to place her hand on his cheek.

"...Please come back Daddy...I need you..." she cried.

The assassin's eyes closed and upon reopening them, they had returned to their usual crimson shade. The girl's face lit up as she gazed into the eyes of her father, not the reawakened killer known as _The Eagle_. She immediately threw her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. He responded in kind, embracing the girl tightly as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Sombra sighed in relief before turning to Widowmaker, who was watching with genuine curiosity.

"I'm happy for them." said Sombra.

The sniper allowed herself to smile slightly.

"It's touching...but now we know something dangerous about him." she said.

Sombra raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

She closed her eyes and folded her arms.

"The killer within him isn't gone. It's locked away."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"What have you discovered about the project?" asked Aiden.

Sombra shook her head, biting her lip and letting out a sigh.

"The project isn't an operation...it's a **weapon**." she explained.  
"What kind of weapon?" I asked.

The hacker turned to me, her face unusually disturbed.

"It's a biological weapon which is designed to kill Overwatch agents. It does this by releasing a dangerous gas, capable of detecting the trackers implanted in their bodies and once found...inserts nanomachines into their bloodstream that destroy them from the inside out." she explained.

I shook my head but Sombra's eyes narrowed even more.

"If it happens upon any Talon operatives...the nanomachines will instead enhance the body, to superhuman levels which will make every single Talon operative a super soldier with a single breath. Any civilians that breathe it in will be brainwashed and forced to join Talon's ranks. It's a full proof weapon." she said.

Aiden then turned to his daughter.

"They had you design the nanomachines...didn't they?" he asked.

The girl nodded slowly.

"They...told me that it would change the world and bring peace." she replied.

He held her hand and gently squeezed.

"How soon will it be till the weapon is ready?" I asked.  
"Not long...a month or two at most. A lot of the research is already complete. I doubt that the mainframe we got all of this information from is the only one of its kind. We might've slowed them down, but it's far from over." said the hacker.

Aiden then got to his feet.

"Once Ronard wakes up, let me know how the interrogation goes. I'm taking Nicole to somewhere she'll be safe." he said.

The girl looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm not leaving you!" she cried.  
"You're not safe here. I know how much you want to help and I have no doubts that you can...but I don't want anything to happen to you." he said.

He then turned to Sombra.

"Sombra will keep in contact with you through every step of the way. But you can't stay here...it's too dangerous." he said.

Nicole's eyes narrowed as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you alone. I just don't think it's safe for you to stay here...I'll stay in touch everyday. I promise."

The girl then turned to me, looking quite astonished.

"Is...is that Auntie Amélie?" she asked.

I felt an urge to make myself scarce, but she approached me and held one of my hands. Not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings, I chose to stay put.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time. You're still just as pretty as you were back then!" she said with a bright smile.

Heat began to build within my cheeks as I cleared my throat.

"It's good to see you too chérie." I replied.

Sombra snickered loudly.

" **Auntie** Araña huh? That's got a nice ring to it." she teased.

I glared daggers at her, which immediately silenced her words, but didn't stop her snickering. Aiden placed a hand on Nicole's shoulder and laughed softly.

"I'm amazed you remember her; you only got to see her a handful of times." said Aiden.

Nicole turned to her father and smiled.

"I could never forget Uncle Gerard's pretty wife! She's so nice!" she replied.

My heart sank briefly; she was still unaware of everything that's transpired. As if he picked up on where the story was going, Aiden picked his daughter up in his arms.

"I'm heading into town. Since she no longer has a tracker on her, I'll leave her with a close friend." he said.

He then turned to me, guilt clear in his eyes.

"When I come back...can we talk?" he asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"Sure." I replied.

After giving me an apologetic look, he left the room. Sombra then approached me and jabbed my ribs with a finger playfully.

"Someone's softening up." she teased.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.  
"Oh? So I guess it was Aiden who was crying last night?" she asked.

I growled loudly at her but much to my surprise, she had a serious face. Nothing like the teasing faces she almost always had.

"I always knew that you were a good person deep down mija. That man and his daughter are the only two people I've seen you be soft with. When you're around them...you're _different_. I like that side of you. Don't get me wrong, the cold baddass assassin will always be a friend of mine...but-" she explained.

She then smiled a genuine smile.

"It really makes me curious about how you were before all of this happened. And who knows...maybe that black hole of a heart of yours can actually find some light again." she teased.

She then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Also...normally when someone has their trigger phrases recited, they will kill anyone in their way. You were somehow able to stop him despite his rage. He didn't lift a finger to hurt you until Jared started to recite the phrases. That means you're very important to him mija. You and his daughter are probably the only two people who can bring him back from that darkness if he ever falls into it...that's not something even I can do and I've known and worked with him for years."

She then sighed deeply.

"He's a close friend to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to him and I know what you're thinking of doing once all of this is sorted out: you're going on a killing spree. I won't try to stop you...but it would mean a lot to me if you stayed with him or at the very least, kept in touch. I won't be able to stay much longer because duty calls...but you can. You're not bound by anything anymore." she said.

I let out a deep sigh as I thought back to everything that happened today. My memories of Nicole were few...but I recalled her smile and how much she enjoyed spending time with Gerard and I. I remembered talking to Gerard about settling down and raising a child of our own someday, when there was no longer a need for Overwatch to exist. When the world was truly at peace...

_"Far fetched dreams indeed."_

"I'll keep it in mind." I replied.

The hacker smiled at me before giving me a devious smile.

"Also...I think you two would be cute together. _The Spider_ and _The Eagle_...gives me goosebumps just thinking about it," she teased.

I swung a fist towards her but she easily dodged it before sticking her tongue out and blowing me a kiss.

"Buenas noches araña!"

She made herself scarce quickly as I felt heat come to my cheeks.

_"...Aiden and I?...Ridiculous. He's just a friend. A close friend..."_

I was sure that there was a tinge of red on my cheeks despite my blue skin. After shaking my head from those thoughts, I made my way to my quarters and allowed sleep to take hold.


	7. Chapter Six: Closing In

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Chapter Six: Closing In**

**~ o ~**

**Two Months Later- Venice, Italy**

_"Is everything in order for the evening?"_  
_"Of course Mr. Plavia. We are progressing as planned."_   
_"Excellent."_

Listening to these two imbeciles made me sick to my stomach as I took aim with my rifle. I smiled to myself.

"One hour of waiting has finally paid off...now just a little more..." I whispered.

Peering through the window, I waited for the second man to be within my sights and once he cleared enough distance, I fired two shots in quick succession. The darts hit them each in a vital area, dropping them both to the floor. Proud of my handiwork, I made my way to the apartment using my grappling hook. After climbing in through the open window, I ensured that no one was around before locking the entrance. I dragged one of the men into a closet and locked the door before approaching my intended target: the man dressed in the suit and red tie. I lifted him into a chair and tied his hands behind it as well as his feet together with some rope. Once I was satisfied that he would be helpless once he came to, I slapped him repeatedly to get him to wake up. It took a few seconds, but he finally came to. He looked absolutely horrified to see me.

"No! You're supposed to be dead!" he cried.

I smiled deviously at him.

"No such luck. Now let's get down to business...Marcus Plavia." I said.

I drew my rifle from my back and placed the barrel on his chest.

"I'm looking for someone. You must have an idea of where I can find him." I said.  
"What're you talking about?!" he replied.

I reached into my jacket pocket and produced a picture.

"This man. The one who ordered my assassination in Annecy. Where can I find him?" I reiterated.

The man froze in fear and from the look of his face, he was barely able to think coherently. I rolled my eyes before slamming the butt of my rifle into his stomach.

"My patience is running thin. Talk." I said firmly.

The man shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not high enough on the ladder to know information like that!" he replied.

I gave him a wicked smile.

"The only thing worse than not answering my questions...is lying to me." I said.

I immediately fired a bullet into his kneecap, causing him to scream in agony.

"You have one more knee. I'm sure you'd like to keep it intact...now speak." I ordered.  
"Alright! I'll talk!" he screamed.

Feeling satisfied with my work, I lowered my rifle but kept my eyes on him.

"The man you're looking for is Oscar Jaeger. He doesn't stay in one place for long; he travels often because he's important to Talon operations across the continent. I know where he will be for the next two months. Please let me go!" he cried.  
"How do you know? Is there anything that you can give me as evidence?" I asked politely.

He nodded before gesturing to his jacket.

"In my pocket is a portable drive that contains everything you need to know. Please! Let me go!" he cried once more.

I reached into the jacket and just as he promised, there was a portable drive. I took it from him and nodded.

"You've been very helpful...but now you know that I'm still alive and I can't afford to lose the element of surprise." I said.

Before he could say another word, I shot him directly in the head. I felt absolutely no remorse over the kill, though I did notice the relative lack of satisfaction. I had been on the hunt for this man for nearly two weeks...but for some reason, I didn't feel the usual euphoria I entered whenever I made a kill. Now...it felt diminished.

_"Perhaps my reconditioning truly **is** breaking..."_

I removed the unconscious man from the closet before taking the pistol from his jacket. I then fired two shots into the corpse in order to frame him for the murder. Once I was satisfied that I had no tracks to be followed, I left the apartment.

* * *

**Later That Night**

_"Did you find everything you were looking for?"_  
"Yes. Thank you for the tip." I replied.

He was quiet for a few moments before he let out a sigh.

_"If I had known about the intended hit on you...I'd have let you know beforehand."_  
"I know. It took me this long to contact you because I had other matters to attend to. Not to mention that I needed to ensure that everyone believed I was dead." I explained.  
 _"If there's anything else I can do to help, let me know."_ he said.  
"Merci. I don't know when we'll be able to meet again considering that you still need to be a part of the organization...but good luck to you." I said.  
 _"The idea of Project Darkwind doesn't appeal to me in the slightest; I'm not interested in killing people who don't deserve it. I don't think I'll be a part of this for much longer...who knows. I might join you on the run."_

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You already know that's a horrible idea. You've risked enough with what you've done already." I replied.  
 _"True...anyway, I have to move out now. I'll keep you updated on anything concerning your status in Talon's database."_

I nodded.

"Take care of yourself Reyes."  
 _"You too Widowmaker."_

The video call ended as I let out a deep sigh. It had taken a tremendous amount of effort to remain hidden, but I managed to contact the infamous assassin known as Reaper. He also happened to be my old partner. We weren't the best of friends, but after having worked together for so long...I suppose we were used to watching each others backs. He was the one who gave me the keys to his hideout here in Venice as well as the one who tipped me off on the information I so desperately sought after. Now that I knew where I could find Oscar, all I needed to do was prepare for the trip and most importantly, his assassination. He was the man who almost brought my life to an end two months ago and now...it would be his turn cower in fear.

I looked over all of the information I gathered over the past three weeks, piecing it altogether so that I could understand it all. In the last two months, I had truly gone on the warpath; I've killed a total of seventeen people in order to finally arrive at the man I've sought after most.

_"...But why am I not happy?"_

Before I decided to visit Gerard's grave...nothing made me feel so fulfilled than killing a target. Now...it seemed with every kill, it became less of a thrill and more of a goal to be met. It was no longer about feeling the fulfillment but it was now a means to an end. I was so close to finding the man who started this chain reaction that led up to now. My thoughts then drifted back to my friends...who I left behind two months ago.

**~ o ~**

_**Two Months Earlier- Paris, France** _

_"You said you wanted to talk?" I asked._

_Aiden didn't take his eyes off the floor since I walked into the room. He let out a deep sigh before finally looking up towards me._

_"I'm sorry about what happened earlier...I thought I discarded that side of me." he said._

_I shook my head, taking a seat beside him._

_"Nothing terrible happened so no harm done." I replied._

_He looked at me, still with a lot of guilt in his eyes._

_"I nearly tried to kill you..." he said.  
"You didn't. That's what matters."_

_He seemed evidently shocked that I was so forgiving of him...but how could I not?_ _He would've tried to stop me in the same way if I was the one in that state. After everything he's done for me...the least I could do is forgive a momentary relapse of his old persona._

_He let out a deep sigh before looking at my suitcase, which was packed up._

_"Where are you off to?" he asked._

_I shook my head, my eyes narrowing as I pointed at the map on the desk. He got to his feet and looked over it for a few moments._

_"I take it that everything you learned from Ronard as well as everything we got from the database Sombra hacked gave you all of this info?" he asked.  
"Yes. I have a few leads that I'm going to follow up on; I need answers." I replied._

_He nodded slowly._

_"And you've decided to take this on alone."_

_I didn't answer him, instead giving him a half-serious, half regretful look._

_"I...didn't intend for things to get out of hand. None of you are safe as long as I'm here because now, some are aware of me being alive." I explained._

_Aiden nodded in comprehension._

_"There's no way we could've known that Ronard had a transmitter implanted inside of him; not even Sombra could find it." he replied._

_I let out a heavy breath._

_"They already want you dead because you took two of their members hostage...but now they'll be on an even more relentless hunt because they know you've been helping me." I said.  
"You don't have to worry about them finding me; I've hidden myself for years. A few more won't be a problem." he said._

_I then took out my PDA and showed it to him._

_"Reyes gave me a few tips about someone in Italy and left his hideout there for me to use. I have some old clients who don't support Talon and have offered me discreet transportation. Everything is in place." I explained._

_The assassin nodded before reaching into his pocket. He got to his feet and approached me before placing something in my hand. I looked down to see that it was a small box that had a good amount of weight._

_"What's this?" I asked.  
"Open it." he replied._

_I lifted the cover off to see a set of keys as well as the same suppressor he loaned me for yesterday's rescue._

_"When you arrive in Italy, make a stop in Florence. All of the equipment I used during my contracts there is stored in a suite at the Hotel Villa Agape. Ask for Simon and tell him that I've entrusted everything to you." he explained._

_I looked at him in disbelief but he offered me a smile._

_"I won't try to convince you that going alone is dangerous; you're more than capable of taking care of yourself now that you're back to your peak." he said._

_I could tell that he felt a great deal of sadness by looking into his eyes. I've known this man for a very long time...and even though we saw each other for the first time in years a few days ago, it felt as if he never left. He was just as kind as he was back then and even now, despite his instincts telling him to not let me go...he was allowing me to make my own choice. He could stop me if he really wanted to...but he didn't. Instead, he chose to support my decision._

_"Don't stay in one place too long; Italy has a large Talon presence within it. Especially in Venice where a lot of the higher ups live." he explained._

_My eyes suddenly drifted to his crimson ones and for some reason, my hand unconsciously drifted to his cheek. The act silenced him immediately, his eyes now focusing on mine._

_"...Will you be alright? Will your daughter be safe?" I asked.  
"I decided to call an old friend from Overwatch. Though I don't agree with their views, they said they would take good care of Nicole and they will also get started on research for Project Darkwind's countermeasures." he explained._

_I shook my head._

_"You trust them enough to take care of your daughter?" I asked.  
"The one thing that Overwatch has over Talon is that they care for their own. They do not view me as an enemy so they accepted my offer with open arms." he replied._

_I sighed in relief as I looked to the open door._

_"What about Sombra? Is she leaving too?"  
"She'll stay with me for a few more days before she goes back to her usual contracts. They still have no idea that she's been helping us so she's not in any danger." he replied._

_I laughed softly; it was just like that hacker to always cover her tracks perfectly._

_"...That just leaves you." I said reluctantly._

_I knew that I was worrying him greatly by making this journey on my own...in fact that was probably the understatement of the year. The black ops division of Talon was now aware that I'm alive and they will stop at nothing to find me and finish what they started that night in Annecy._

_"Don't worry about me. Focus on finding the answers you're looking for. And know that if you ever need help, I'm only a call away."_

_For some reason, I felt my heart fill with warmth, though a part of me wanted to slap him for being so uncompromisingly righteous. Then again...it's who he is._

_Rather than to say something else, I instead placed the box on the bed behind me and wrapped my arms around his neck. He flinched briefly in my embrace but after a few moments, he embraced me as well._

_"Thank you...for everything Aiden." I whispered.  
"You're welcome."_

**~ o ~**

**Present Time**

I had barely kept in contact with any of them these past few weeks. Initially, I believed that I could slowly break myself off and return to my lone wolf lifestyle but...I couldn't.

My thoughts kept going back to each of them. I didn't have to worry about Sombra because she made it a mission to let me know how things were going on her end, keeping me posted on Talon activity and letting me know when I needed to keep a low profile. She also never ceased to tease me, saying that I missed her. Truthfully, half of me wanted to clobber her with the nearest blunt object but other times...I truly missed the companionship. As annoying as she could be sometimes, she always meant well.

More than once I had contemplated giving Aiden a call, but considering the developments concerning Talon in France and Italy, I believed it wiser to keep silent; the last thing I wanted to do is expose him and his daughter. I knew at least that Nicole was in safe hands; she moved to North America about two weeks after I left thanks to an update I received from Sombra. Though I don't imagine Aiden being okay with the fact that she was so far away, it was certainly better than putting her in danger of being captured once more and then being forced to make weapons capable of killing thousands.

The girl was really something special; I had seen some of her research notes and at times, I had a difficult time believing that she was merely sixteen years old. She was truly leaps and bounds ahead of any scientist her age and I imagined that she would put her skills to good use in trying to help the unfortunate. Before all of this, I would've probably considered that a waste of talent...but a world where Talon is at the top of the food chain meant that all others would be wiped out and that in itself...was not a noble goal.

_"Perhaps one day...when all of this is over, I can teach her how to defend herself."_

I let out a deep sigh as I got into my bed, suddenly feeling drained.

Come to think of it...this isn't the first time recently that I've suddenly felt very tired. Normally, I had problems falling asleep due to an abundance of energy...but as of late, my body just felt like it needed hours of sleep for no apparent reason. Was there something going on inside of me that I wasn't aware of? Perhaps I've just been working too hard; I was on a manhunt for two weeks which involved me traveling all over Italy.

After convincing myself that I just needed some rest, I drew the covers over myself and let sleep take hold.

* * *

**Meanwhile- Somewhere in Venice**

"So we have confirmation? Is she really still alive?"  
"Yes. She's already killed ten of our operatives in Italy."

One of the men laughed softly, though he did growl for a moment afterwards.

"That woman is disrupting all of our plans. Like a persistent wolf picking off livestock." he said.

He then looked down to a small device, bearing three buttons.

"Is it time to use it sir?"  
"Using it now...will do nothing because she's not within range. It's time to enact our contingency plan."  
"You mean it's time for _that_?"

The man smiled evilly.

"She'll never see it coming...activate _**Project Specter**_."  
"At once Mr. Jaeger."

The underling immediately left the office as Oscar Jaeger looked to his computer screen to see a picture of Widowmaker, several weeks ago when she was in Florence.

_"Soon little spider...your world will come crashing down. And when everything you hold dear has turned to ash, you'll beg us to take you back...then I will give you the most painful death imaginable."_


	8. Chapter Seven: Flight

**_Kindred Spirits_ **

**Chapter Seven: Flight**

**~ o ~**

_The cunning warrior attacks neither body nor soul_

_No... the cunning warrior attacks the place with the least chance of recovery_

_The_ **_heart_ **

**~ o ~**

_"You tracked him down?"_  
"He's going to be in Venice until tomorrow night. Then he'll be going to France." I replied.  
 _"...I see. Are you sure you can handle it on your own?"_

I paused for a brief moment, feeling slightly light-headed. After catching my breath, I looked back to the video call.

"I'll be fine." I replied.  
 _"You looked as if you were dizzy for a moment. Are you alright?"_  
"A little out of it. But I'll be okay once this is over; I can take all the rest I'll ever need once that man lays dead at my feet."

My tone took an unexpectedly sadistic turn and for some reason, I felt almost **disgusted** sounding like that it in front of him.

_"Take it easy. Don't push yourself too hard. The last thing you want to happen right now is for things to go wrong."_ he said.

I smiled, thankful for his unending concern for me.

"I'm so close...I can put this to rest and move on." I said.  
 _"And what does that entail?"_ he asked.

I put a hand to my chin and attempted to say something a few times but for some reason, I couldn't figure out a proper answer.

"...I suppose I haven't given it much thought." I said.  
 _"Have you ever thought about just retiring to a normal life? One that doesn't involve the use of a sniper rifle?"_

I shook my head, laughing softly at the mere thought of hanging up my rifle for good.

"I don't think this life will be something I can simply walk away from; I'm not like you when it comes to my moral standings." I replied.  
 _"Fair enough. I suppose all I can hope for is that you don't kill innocent people in the name of Talon again."_ he said with a shrug.

I put my coat on and placed my rifle on my back.

_"You're leaving to go there already?"_ he asked.  
"Yes. The sooner this gets done, the faster I can leave Italy; it's not the most exciting of places." I replied.  
 _"Stay out of trouble. I'll be waiting at the hotel in Florence."_  
"...Thank you Aiden."

He smiled at me and nodded.

_"Anytime. Good luck_ _Amélie_."

The video call cut off as I breathed a sigh of relief.

I had spoken to the assassin for the past four hours, filling him in on everything that went on thus far in Italy. He of course wasn't particularly thrilled to hear that I had killed so many people since I arrived, but he understood that it was my decision to make. He didn't try to be a voice of reason, which was something I was grateful for because I was never a woman who could settle for just sitting down; I was someone who had to act.

He was very patient with me; I could tell that he was sleep deprived because he also told me what had gone on since I left France. Talon discovered his hideout in Paris and since then, he's been on the run. Sombra was helping him remain hidden and also allowed him to stay with her until he could sort things out. I could imagine how much she was teasing him and it was very clear that she has a thing for him. However, I had no idea if Aiden even noticed it; he seemed far too busy with other matters.

Once I told him that I intended to assassinate Oscar, he immediately called in a favor from an old friend to fly to Florence. There, he would ensure that I got back home to France safely...almost like an escort. My cheeks heated up slightly at the mere thought of it.

He told me about the progress that Nicole made on the countermeasures to _Project Darkwind_ and thankfully, Overwatch seemed to be ready to counteract the weapon. For once, Overwatch was doing something useful. I agreed with Reyes when he said that he didn't like the thought of a world without real free will, which was ironic considering that Talon always talked about freedom for the planet and yet...they sought to control the population themselves. I suppose that's what happens when a power hungry psychopath is the head of the only terrorist organization in the world that's capable of challenging a military powerhouse like that of Overwatch.

Then...Aiden asked about **me** , in his usual deeply concerned manner. He asked me if I was eating healthy, if I was getting enough sleep...if I was hurt in any way. Beforehand, his concern was a little annoying but for some reason, I deeply appreciated that he checked on me. He was also very understanding about the fact that I didn't talk to him for a few weeks, though he did express that he thought I was in trouble which worried him. However, he quickly returned to his pleasant disposition, giving me advice on how to tackle the mission and finally, offering to help in any way he could.

Rather than to risk worrying him to the point where he would refuse to allow me to do this on my own, I asked him to meet me in Italy to take me back home to France; I had a very strong feeling that killing Oscar would cause my name to be cast around a lot so in the interest of escaping safely, I decided it would be best that I didn't return alone...especially if I continued feeling tired in the same way I have been.

_"Maybe a break from all of this...is **exactly** what I need."_

After ensuring all of my equipment was ready, I turned off the lights to the hideout for what I hoped would be the final time. Now...it was time for payback.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

It took a little while...but I finally began to see signs of life from the private villa. I had arrived to the site half an hour ago but due to the presence of the black ops agents, I had to keep myself hidden. This wasn't anything like the property in France, where it was actually feasible to pick off the guards one by one.

These men were practically back to back and the problem I faced was that I didn't bring enough ammunition to deal with them all. Every shot I take had to count because if I ran out without killing Oscar, there was a chance that I would never get an opportunity like this again. I activated my visor and zoomed in on the main bedroom. It looked as if Jaeger was sleeping and he had now woken up and was getting ready to go to a dinner. If there wasn't a total of four agents in the room with him, as well as the window being bulletproof...I would end him right now.

But no, I had to wait for him to reach a point in the building that my bullet could pierce and hit him. The challenge now...was to be patient.

_"A...A...araña..."_

My earpiece buzzed to life as I immediately answered it.

"Sombra? How did you get this line?" I whispered.  
 _"You have to get out of there mija! They know you're coming!"_ she cried.  
"No they don't. I've been here for a while and none of them seem even remotely aware of my presence. What's going on?" I demanded.  
 _"I've been keeping an eye on Talon's traffic for a while and Oscar Jaeger activated **Project Specter**." _ she explained.  
"What the hell is that?" I replied.  
 _"You...n...ne...to...get-"_

The line suddenly went hazy, forcing me to turn it off from the deafening noise. I cursed under my breath and turned my attention back to the property where Oscar had dressed himself and was now making his way outside to his limo. I readied my rifle and took aim, watching for the slightest opening to end him.

"Amélie?"

My eyes widened at the sound of the voice but I ignored it, believing it to be some kind of trick. I placed my finger on the trigger and got ready to pull it only to feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey...you don't want to do that and expose yourself now do you?"

Chills went down my spine and I turned around...

_"No...this can't be..."_

To my astonishment, the man I had so many dreams about...was standing in front of me with a warm smile.

"G...G...Gerard?" I cried.

He nodded and smiled brightly at me.

"It's me _mon amie_." he replied.

I dropped my rifle to the ground, suddenly overcome with emotion as I approached him. He looked perfectly fine; no scarring or anything of the sort. He looked just a tad older...but I suppose that's natural considering I haven't seen him for several years. He immediately took me into an embrace, gently rubbing the back of my head. I began to cry profusely, burying my head into his chest.

"I...I...I watched you die..." I cried.  
"I'm here now. I survived. The grave you visited was a fake location...I'm so sorry that I didn't get to tell you." he explained.

He leaned away from me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Thanks to Talon's medical scientists, they brought me back from the brink of death. Your mission was to kill me but I just barely survived. They took my body and managed to save me." he continued.

I nodded slowly, still feeling the tears pour from my eyes.

"Thanks to them...I'm back. Oscar is the one who helped me. Do you really want to kill him?" he asked.

I shook my head vigorously, holding both of his hands and sighing into his embrace.

"...I don't want to leave you ever again Gerard...I'm so sorry...I had no idea what I was doing..." I sobbed.

He hushed me, soothing me with another embrace as he kissed my forehead.

"You won't have to. Now how about we go have a word with Mr. Jaegar? He'll understand everything." he said.

I nodded and turned around to pick up my rifle...only to feel something hit me in the chest. I looked down to see a dart and I turned around to Gerard, who looked visibly shocked.

"Amélie? Are you okay?" he asked.

My eyes closed against my will and it wasn't long before everything went back...

**~ o ~**

**Meanwhile- Florence, Italy**

_"Just as I remember it."_

The hotel room was just as I remembered it from my days as an assassin. Just about everything was in the same place and astonishingly, Amélie didn't use much of the equipment that I left for her. She had only taken a few clips of ammo and a few rifle parts.

_"Shouldn't expect anything less from Widowmaker; she's far better with a sniper rifle than I ever was."_

I ran my hand along my old set of pistols, smiling at how mint they still looked even after locking them here for years.

_"Aiden! Aiden! Do you copy?!"_

I felt my heart jump as I quickly answered my PDA.

"Sombra? What's going on?" I asked.  
 _"It's_ _araña. She's in trouble!"_ she cried.

My heart then sank as fear began to wash over my body.

"What happened?"  
 _"I did more digging after getting a tip from Gabe...about something called Project Specter."_ she explained.  
"What the hell is that?" I asked.  
 _"It's an android prototype that is capable of taking on the appearance of any person, intact with memories and personalities. That being activated can only mean that they're using the prototype to protect Jaegar. And she has no idea what that android is capable of."_ she cried.

My fists clenched.

"Do you have a fix on her location?" I asked.  
 _"What are you going to do?"_  
"I'm going in to rescue her; if Oscar has awakened that project, there's only one person on the planet he could turn that thing into to get her to listen."

Sombra gasped audibly.  
  
 _"...Gerard..."_

I placed the PDA down and removed my shirt as I began to suit up.

"Tell me everything you know about the place." I said.  
 _"It's about an hour away from your current location. I've already sent for transportation for you to get there faster but you've got one hell of a way to go if you intend to get to her; the place is practically a bunker."_ she continued.

I pulled a long sleeved underlay of tactical nano fiber, which would make me very difficult to see with infrared and thermal imaging due to it masking my temperature. I then strapped a strong but light set of body armor to my chest and attached several holsters, allowing me to carry four pistols. After ensuring all of the weapons were in working order, I holstered them and added ammo clips into the pockets.

_"I don't expect anything but the most elite of the black ops division to be there guarding Jaegar so you need to be even more careful mijo."_  
"My goal isn't to kill him. My goal is to rescue her...because I know exactly what they're doing to her." I said.  
 _"...What is that?"_  
"Completing the neural reconditioning. If she refuses, they're going to kill her in another way...which I'm now sure of."  
 _"What do you mean?"_  
"You remember that her skin is always blue? And that her heart rate is extremely slow? They don't need to pull the trigger of a gun to kill her; all they have to do is deactivate the pacemaker that keeps her alive." I explained.  
 _"...How did you know that?"_  
"I could tell from the way she was talking to me earlier. She kept talking about feeling very tired for no apparent reason, which is one of the symptoms of generalized hypoxia. Her skin is blue because her cells are not getting enough oxygen and that can only mean that Talon's reconditioning removed the sinoatrial node from her heart and replaced it with a pacemaker that's under their control. The only way to save her is to remove the pacemaker and replace the node." I explained.  
 _"That sounds difficult...and **very** dangerous."_  
"The only doctors I know who are capable of that are from Overwatch. And that means I'm going to have to take her there and hope that they can forgive her crimes."

After ensuring all of my gear was ready, I donned my hooded trenchcoat and reached for my mask.

_"...You haven't worn that uniform in a very long time."_ she said.  
"It's needed right now...and Sombra. I'm going to need to ask you a favor." I said.  
 _"Anything for you mijo."_ she replied.  
"Once I arrived at the site and I break in...activate the implant I asked you to put into my body."  
 _"Are you sure? Will you be able to control yourself?"_

I let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know for sure...but I can't afford to show mercy when I get there; one wrong move could get us both killed."

I knew how much she was hesitating on the other end but she finally conceded, letting out a reluctant sigh.

_"I hope you know what you're doing Aiden...just please be careful."_ she begged.  
"I will. Wish me luck."

I placed the mask over my face before looking in the mirror.

_"...So much for keeping my hands clean...but this is necessary to protect her. I must not lose myself during this...last flight"_

I took in a deep breath.

_"It is likely...that I go to my doom. There's no guarantee that I will survive this considering the odds against me...but I will **not** stand by and let everything she's felt these past few months go to waste. She is so close to rediscovering her humanity that she could finally be free...far sooner than I when I was freed."_

I looked down to my locket and opened it, showing a picture of Sombra, Nicole, Amélie and I. We took this just before she left for Italy. It was one of the very few times I had ever seen her smile so genuinely and even though Sombra childishly gave her bunny ears, she still didn't choose to get angry but instead put an arm around her friend.

_"That happiness...these memories...are worth fighting for."_

After closing the locket, I turned off the lights and left the hotel.

_"One last flight...to end this game of cat and mouse."_


	9. Chapter Eight: Taking Chances

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Chapter Eight: Taking Chances**

**~ o ~**

_Love can grant incredible strength_

_Even enough to face one's greatest fears_

_True love however is so powerful_

_It allows individuals to do the impossible_

**~ o ~**

**One Hour Later**

"So Mrs. Lacroix. Will you consider our offer? As you can plainly see, your husband is alive and well." said Oscar.

Widowmaker had barely been able to say a word as all of her attention was focused on her husband, who sat next to her and held her hand.

"...You want me to rejoin the organization." she said.  
"Yes. To ensure that you don't lose your grip on your persona again, we will have to make a few adjustments with your reconditioning but rest assured, we will allow you to feel the attachment you do towards Gerard." he replied.

She looked down towards the ground, her face now genuinely in conflict.

" _Project Darkwind_ will be ready very soon which means that you will need a new tracker in your body to prevent the nanomachines from destroying you. I suggest you make your decision quickly." he urged.

Gerard ran his fingers over her hand before smiling again.

"I'll be with you every step of the way." he promised.

His reassuring words finally broke the sniper's internal conflict as she looked up and nodded.

"What has to be done?" she asked.  
"First, your memories of the last two months will have to be wiped in order to prevent any sort of relapse; short term memories have a way of jarring emotions loose." explained Jaegar.

He then took a breath and sighed softly.

"After that, we'll just need to apply a new tracker and then about an hour of mental training. None of it will be painful." he replied.

Widowmaker got to her feet and nodded.

"I'll do as you ask." she said.  
"Excellent! Let's not waste any time shall we?"

Jaegar got to his feet before leading the couple out of his office.

**~ o ~**

_"You're above the target position now Aiden."_ said Sombra.  
"Thank you Sombra...activate the implant." I said.  
 _"...Don't lose yourself mijo...and please come back in one piece."_  
"I'll do my best...and Sombra?"

I heard her pause on the other end, her voice still very worried.

"Be ready with that new tech you've been toying with. I'll let you know when it's the right time."

My words helped her to calm down a little; she laughed very softly because of how proud she was of her accomplishment.

_"Kick their asses mijo."_

I felt the implant in my neck inject the adrenaline into my bloodstream. It took several seconds, but I felt my killer's high return in full force. With this implant, I theorized that I would be able to tap into my alternate persona at will and because the implant prevents my anger from building too much, I wouldn't lose myself to the darkness. I leaped out of the helicopter, free falling towards the property. I caught sight of a guard as I guided myself towards him. I drew two of my pistols and just before I landed, I adjusted my trajectory to land on the guard himself. I had thankfully adjusted in time; any sooner and I might've broken my legs.

The guard didn't survive the impact of my weight on his body, snapping his spine and neck as if they were twigs. I quickly hid his body in the bushes as I began to swiftly make my way to the property. I managed to move at a very fast pace; the adrenaline that was constantly pumping into my body allowed me to move at almost superhuman levels. I took down any guard that was in my way, choosing to spare their lives instead of killing them with knockout darts instead of bullets. I arrived at the entrance before looking around. I noticed a guard at the balcony, smoking a cigarette. I climbed up the scaffolding with ease and managed to ambush him, grabbing him in a hold and pressing my gun to his neck.

"Where is Widowmaker." I demanded.

The guard was clearly terrified as he struggled to remain calm upon feeling my arm grab his neck.

"You have five seconds before I pull the trigger. Talk." I warned.  
"Sh-sh-she's d-d-downstairs in the laboratory!" he cried.  
"How do I get there?" I asked.  
"There's a retinal scanner to get into the laboratory discreetly and there's a large atrium that you can enter from the main lobby...but the glass is bulletproof." he explained.

I smiled, nodding against the back of his head.

"You don't sound very old. What's your name kid?" I asked.  
"J-J-J-Johnny." he replied.  
"I'm gonna let you go Johnny. Don't tell anyone I was here and I won't come back for you. Do we have a deal?" I asked.  
"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" he asked.  
"Just a guy who wants to save someone he cares about."

I released the guard and allowed him to turn around. Just as I suspected, he looked absolutely astonished to see that it was me.

"Y-Y-You're _The Eagle_?!" he asked.

I nodded before raising my gun at him.

"You're going to sleep for a little while. So you don't get blamed for me getting inside. When you wake up, find another job kid; Talon's not worth it." I said.

The man nodded eagerly before I shot him in the chest with a knockout dart. He slumped to the floor, causing me to smile.

_"Goes to show that not all Talon operatives are cold-blooded killers. Some of them are just people trying to get by just like everyone else."_

I quickly made my way inside the building, being careful to avoid any guards in my way until I arrived at the atrium. True to Johnny's words, I could see right into the lab through the massive glass structure that made up its ceiling.

_"They've strapped her to a chair...but it doesn't look like she's struggling."_

Then...much to my horror, I saw Oscar and what looked to be Gerard walk into the room.

_"That must be **Project Specter**...it really **can** copy the looks of anyone it chooses to."_

I couldn't believe how much it looked like Gerard. It was the same face I saw years ago...the same short blonde hair left to flare over his eyes. The same smile...

_"That must be why she's not struggling; she's not aware of what that thing is."_

I then noticed Oscar reach for a syringe...filled with an all too familiar blue liquid. My eyes widened in horror.

_"She's allowing them...to wipe her emotions?!"_

I could only assume that they used the android to talk her into agreeing, saying that it was really Gerard talking. They must've made up some kind of story about him surviving the assassination attempt...even though there's no way he could've considering that she slit his throat in his sleep. I read numerous accounts of what happened to him on that fateful night and there was a reason why she felt such guilt for doing something so unspeakable.

I removed a hand grenade from my jacket before pressing my finger to the earpiece.

"Activate the EMP on my jacket in five seconds Sombra." I said.  
 _"Standing by."_

I pulled the pin and dropped it onto the glass and after three seconds, it destroyed a large portion of it. I jumped through the hole and landed on a table, immediately knocking out the five guards surrounding me and pointing my gun towards Oscar. He smiled at me.

"How nice of you to join us Aiden!" he cheered.

The android got up from its chair and looked at me, death clear in its eyes. Amélie looked thoroughly confused; she clearly didn't expect me to arrive here, especially in the way I did.

"Aiden? What're you doing here?" she asked.

Her voice sounded uncharacteristically timid and confused. The reconditioning must be nearing its break point, especially since I detected no form of malice or anger in her words. If anything...she sounded almost childishly innocent.

"What did you do to her Jaegar?" I snapped.  
"Nothing she didn't want me to." he replied.

I looked back at her to see that she looked...scared. I had never seen her looked so terrified before...and that was the truly scary part of all this.

"I'm going to take away all of her pain and suffering...bring her back to our side with nothing left to hold her back from her true potential." he explained.

I shook my head.

"Over my dead body you will." I growled.

He laughed loudly before turning to the android.

"You heard him." he said.

It sprung into action and I just barely managed to dodge its lunge. I jumped off of the table before holstering my guns, knowing that knockout darts would do absolutely nothing to a mechanical target. It closed the distance once more very swiftly, but thanks to the adrenaline going through my system, I was able to dodge all of its blows. However, it did manage to knock my mask off with a whiffed punch. Jaegar raised his eyebrow.

"So you've figured out a way to tap into your other persona have you? That can be fixed."

He immediately produced a gun from his jacket and fired, hitting me in the arm. I felt a substance go through my skin and into my bloodstream and it wasn't long before I felt anger and rage begin to build within me.

"What the hell did you do." I growled.  
"You've been hit with an experimental berserker serum. It's built to allow soldiers to bypass fear and to fight without any morals holding them back on the battlefield." he explained.

I felt my self-control ebbing away and the darkness begin to take over. The android came at me once again as Amélie screamed for it to stop...

I felt two of my ribs break as the punch finally connected, sending me flying into some machinery and destroying it. I fell to the ground, struggling to get up because I needed to maintain control of myself else I risked hurting Amélie. I took a deep breath and focused as I dashed towards the android.

_"EMP Activated!"_

The entire building suddenly went dark. Making use of my temporary superhuman state, I swiftly made my way to her and made short work of her bonds but before I could do anything else, the android tackled me to the floor. Astonishingly, the EMP didn't shut it down. It pinned me to the ground with one hand and drew the knife from my jacket with the other. It then slammed the blade hard into my shoulder, causing me to howl in agony.

"Finish him Widowmaker!" shouted Jaegar.

Much to my horror, the sniper got to her feet and picked up a revolver that was sitting on the table before raising it towards me.

"No...Amélie don't listen to them. That's not Gerard. It's an android!" I urged.

She didn't seem convinced as she approached me, still with the gun extended towards me.

"Finish him my love. Then we can be together forever..." said the android.

She looked at him and smiled timidly before cocking the hammer of the revolver. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"...Would Gerard ever want you to kill his best friend Amélie? Would Gerard Lacroix ever want you to take the life of someone you care about? That's not your husband or my best friend. It's a fake!" I urged.

My words appeared to be hitting home as she pointed the gun at the android.

"What...what is he saying?" she cried.

The android got off of me before approaching her, trying to calm her down.

"He's here to keep us apart. He doesn't care about your feelings. All he wants is to destroy Talon...by any means necessary." it said.

She shook her head vigorously, backing away from the android.

"He...he saved my life...didn't you know that?" she asked.

The android didn't answer her, as if it were trying to find the right answer to give her.

"He came here because he felt I was in danger. What are you not telling me Gerard?!" she cried.

She pointed the revolver at the android as it released its hold on me. I rolled away and yanked the knife from my shoulder before quickly applying some bio-foam, which sealed the wound. However, I noticed that the android had shifted form and was now...

_"Ronard."_

The man who headed the program to train all Talon assassins was a victim of Widowmaker. He did not survive the interrogation that she conducted two months ago and now, it seemed as if he were back from the dead. I remembered how guilty she felt about going so far, even though he was the one who engineered her training. He could've easily killed her after she completed her mission to kill Gerard, but he chose to turn her into what was supposed to be the ultimate sniper who could kill any target in a single shot...now, she was reverting back to the loving woman that lived before the time of Talon. Before everything went to hell...before her greatest mistake.

The android grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall.

"I don't believe she will be willing to join us anymore Mr. Jaegar. Should we dispose of them both?" it asked.  
"I suppose so." replied Jaegar.

I took the chance to load several of the EMP rounds Sombra gave me into my pistol and managed to hit the android in both its legs. That gave me the opening I needed to grab Amélie and run towards the rendezvous point. She looked at me in astonishment.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked.  
"Sombra triangulated the radio signal she used to contact you and I followed it here. I knew you were in danger the moment she mentioned Project Specter." I replied.

Gunfire began to follow us as I continued on ahead towards the large window. The pain in my ribs was excruciating, as was the deep gash in my shoulder that was only haphazardly healed with some bio-foam. I didn't have much time before I was rendered immobile from the sheer amount of pain and I attributed my endurance to the serum that Jaegar shot me with. I had lost the urge to lose control of myself through the sheer force of will to protect the woman I was carrying in my arms.

"Sombra. You ready with the escape plan?" I asked.  
 _"Jump out that window. You'll be in range once you approach the ground level."_

I looked down at her before looking at the window we were fast approaching.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

Her eyes narrowed before she nodded slowly. Her grip around me tightened as I launched us both through the window.

"Now Sombra!" I shouted.  
 _"Translocating."_

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"I...should've been more aware." I said with a deep sigh.  
"There's no way you could've known about any of this. It's not your fault." he replied.

I wiped the blood from his shoulder as I continued to stitch up the gash with a suture kit. He didn't even remotely respond to the pain as I sealed the cut slowly but surely. I guess I shouldn't be surprised; he didn't react as violently to getting stabbed with a combat knife than I thought he would.

"...You saved me again." I whispered.  
"And you saved me; you managed to distract that android long enough for me to disable it and get us out of there." he replied.

I rolled my eyes as I finished sewing. I then wrapped a bandage around the wound, pinning it securely with a safety pin once I was satisfied with the tightness. He then replaced his long sleeved shirt and smiled at me.

"Thank you." he said.

He got to his feet before gesturing for me to follow him. He led me to the kitchen before looking towards a seat. I took it as he reached for some pots.

"There's something we need to discuss." he began.  
"What is it?" I replied.  
"It's about your skin. I'm worried that there's a problem that runs far deeper than just the way you look." he explained.

He filled one of the pots with water and some salt before placing it on the stove and lighting it. After covering the pot, he turned back to me.

"Your heart rate is extremely slow and I presume your pulse rate is about the same. That's very dangerous." he continued.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"You feeling tired all the time. Has it ever happened before?"

I put my hand to my chin, shaking my head upon remembering no other time before recently. He shook his head and sighed.

"That means that Talon must've been doing something to keep you from deteriorating. That can only mean that your body is now weakening because whatever they were doing to you before has stopped...you're dying Amélie." he said.

I began to feel fear wash over my body as the sudden realization of my mortality came into mind.

"We're going back to Paris tomorrow. I'd like to have a friend of mine run some tests on you so we can get to the bottom of this. Is that alright?" I asked.

I nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes as I stared down at the floor.

"...I nearly allowed them to suppress my emotions...permanently." I gasped.  
"They used Gerard's likeness against you. There was no way you could've been prepared for something like that...but now you have to be ready for it; that android can become _anyone_ it chooses to be." he said.

He then turned to me before handing me a gun. Before I could ask why, he lifted it to his chest.

"Right here...is about where the power core is. If it comes down to it, shoot there...whether it's the android or me." he said firmly.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"...But what if it's you?" I asked.  
"That's a risk you're going to have to take from now on; no one is safe." he replied.

I placed the gun beside me as he began to cook dinner for us. As he toiled over the stove, I unconsciously approached him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me, looking confused. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say to him. So instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him close to me. He at first, hesitated to move but he soon returned the gesture, wrapping a single arm around my back and allowing himself to relax.

"I'm always putting you in bad situations..." I sighed.  
"And I'll always find a way out of them. I'm not dying anytime soon." he replied.

It still puzzled me as to how he could be so determined even after everything that's happened.

"...Why do you go so far for me Aiden? What makes me worth it?" I asked.

I had no idea where this question was coming from as it suddenly blurted out of my mouth. He leaned away before turning off the stove.

"Because you're my friend Amélie. And that's what friends do: see the good in each other and do their best to preserve it." he replied.

Friends...was that really all we were?

I had never known someone who cares enough about me to risk their life multiple times for me. Normally, I was used to being on the receiving end of hatred. I lost count of the number of people who wanted nothing more than to see me draw my last breath because of my actions in the past. Both organizations I used to work for now see me as a criminal who needs to be killed on sight...

And the only person who's been there for me through all this was Aiden Beuclair. A man who I met years ago...in my previous life. He didn't care what I became and for some reason, always believed that I would be able to rediscover my emotions and humanity. He believed in me so much that he went beyond the call of duty. He broke his years of silence and hiding to save my life when he found me that fateful night at Gerard's grave. He took care of me when I was injured despite knowing all the dangers that accompanied helping a fugitive from an organization as powerful as Talon. He protected me from everything until I healed enough to go on my own and despite how worried he was, he allowed me to find my own path. He didn't forbid me from doing anything that I saw necessary and he didn't judge me for my actions. Though he expressed a little disappointment that I had killed so many people during my time in Venice, he didn't scold or lecture me on it...instead choosing to accept it and move on.

He's been so good to me...and I haven't given him anything in return. He didn't even ask for anything...only that I kept myself safe wherever I went and that I should call him if I ever find myself needing help.

_"...Is this just friendship?"_

Half of me wanted to believe that his feelings ran far deeper than just friendship and he was choosing not to act on them because of his respect for Gerard. He even had the perfect excuse of getting to see me fully nude, something that I knew a lot of men would kill to see because of my reputation...but he chose to not act on his own selfish desires. He instead, always put me first...even before himself as he did tonight. He jumped headfirst into what was supposed to be a suicide mission, especially alone...and yet here we were, a little worse for wear but still very much alive.

My hand unconsciously went to his cheek and for some reason, I couldn't break away from his crimson eyes. It was a powerful feeling...something I hadn't felt in so long that it seemed almost alien. But it wasn't something I wanted to go away. As if he felt the same way, he couldn't break away from my eyes either as he began to drift a little closer. I found myself doing the same...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The irritating sound of Aiden's PDA broke us from the moment. He then suddenly realized what he was doing before turning away and clearing his throat. I moved away shyly, feeling heat begin to build within my cheeks.

"Aiden here." he said into the PDA.  
 _"You two safe and sound?"_ asked Sombra.

He pressed a few buttons on the PDA which brought up a holographic interface which showed the hacker. She smiled at me.

_"Good to see you safe mija."_ she said.  
"You're the one who sent Aiden to find me. Thank you Sombra." I replied.

She smiled brightly at me as she looked to Aiden.

_"I managed to break away from my contracts. I'll have the next month free so is there anything you need amigo?"_ she asked.  
"Yes actually. I need you to get in contact with an old friend of mine. Up to the task?" he asked.  
 _"Who is it?"_ asked the hacker.

He looked at me for a moment before sighing.

"I believe you've heard the names Winston and Angela Ziegler before?" he asked.

My eyes widened in shock.

_"How do you know they'll be willing to help?"_ asked Sombra.  
"I don't. But Dr. Ziegler is one of the leading medical minds in the world and Winston is a famous inventor. Considering all that my daughter and I have done for Overwatch's efforts recently, I'm hoping they'll be willing to help me with this." he explained.  
 _"Though you have a good history with them mijo, Spider here doesn't. She's the one who took out Ana Amari's eye and also the one who assassinated Mondatta. I find it difficult to believe that they will help her."_ she explained.

The assassin's determination didn't falter for even a moment.

"Please Sombra. You're the only one I know who can get into contact with them discreetly. Though it's not a great chance, it's one I **have** to take."

I had never heard him take such a tone and it was enough to astonish her visibly as her face softened. She nodded slowly and smiled.

_"Alright mijo. I'll see what I can do. Focus on getting to Paris for now."_ she said.  
"Thank you." he said.

She winked at him before turning to me.

_"You're a lucky woman araña. A lot of girls would kill to have that kind of concern from a handsome cabron like Aiden."_ she said with a wink.

I blushed profusely at her words and before I could scold her, the call cut off. Aiden then set the table for dinner and gestured me over to him.

"I'm sure you haven't had a homecooked meal in the two months you've been gone." he teased.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed softly.

"You'll never hear me admit to missing your cooking if that's what you're saying chéri." I replied.

He shrugged and laughed softly.

"How fast you eat it all will tell me everything I need to know."

After playfully punching him in the shoulder, I sat next to him and happily ate the dinner he prepared for us.

_"Whatever we are...I know one thing is certain. I don't want to leave his side again; I missed him a lot more than I care to admit."_

* * *

**Meanwhile- Jaegar's Private Jet**

"They evaded all our pursuing forces sir. What will we do now?" asked Specter.

Oscar smiled to himself before reaching into his jacket and removing a small device.

"How long will it be until we arrived in Germany?" he asked.  
"Approximately three hours sir." replied the attendant.

The mastermind behind Widowmaker's attempted assassination laughed once more as he brought the device to life with his fingerprint. The screen then showed a picture of Widowmaker's face along with very detailed biological information.

"Specter. What kind of weapon in your opinion is the deadliest?" he asked.

The android shook its head.

"I am not sure how to answer that sir." it replied.

The attendant placed a glass of champagne on Oscar's table before taking her leave from the room.

"Conventional weapons are effective because they inflict deep wounds that everyone can see which attacks both the body and the mind. Biological weapons are effective because they are capable of wiping out a species in the blink of an eye. But...there is no greater weapon than the one that cuts on its own." he snickered.

He pressed the large red button on the device until the screen read:

**TERMINATING ASSET: SUBJECT WIDOWMAKER.**

**CEASING SUBCONSCIOUS CIRCULATORY SUSTENANCE DEVICE FUNCTIONS.**

He replied the device in his pocket before looking at the android.

"She will be dead within one day. Once she's been taken care of, it is time to move on with our plans." he said.

The android nodded firmly.

"What's the first step sir?" it asked.  
"Our first order of business is to kill Mr. Beuclair's daughter; she's become quite the thorn in our sides with her research on _Project Darkwind's_ countermeasures. Once she is dead, it will be time for a live field test of the weapon. With all of Overwatch's agents as our guinea pigs..."

He took a gulp of his champagne and smiled to himself.

"Once the vermin have been dealt with, we will rebuild the world to be stronger...better. We will rule with an iron fist and not even Overwatch will be able to stop us!"


	10. Chapter Nine: Creeping Death

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Chapter Nine: Creeping Death**

**~ o ~**

_Great is the weapon that cuts on it's own_

_\- The Ancestor, Darkest Dungeon_

**~ o ~**

**The Following Night- A Hospital In Paris**

"What the hell is going on?!" cried Sombra.  
"It's just as I feared...going that long without sufficient oxygen going to her cells is what's killing her now." said Aiden.

I could barely make out the words they were saying as I struggled to remain conscious.

"What're they gonna do about it?" snapped Sombra.  
"I don't know...which is why I'm hoping Dr. Ziegler will answer my message." he replied.

Wait...Angela Ziegler was coming here?

I tried to raise my hand but he immediately came to my side, holding it gently in both of his as he gave me a concerned look.

"Save your strength. You need all of it to stay alive." he said.  
"What...what's happening to me?" I asked.

He sighed deeply.

"If Dr. Ziegler comes, we'll find out for certain...but for now, just rest...okay?"

His voice was a mix between concern and worry and I knew the only reason why he wasn't shedding tears or allowing his face to contort was because he was trying to remain strong for me. I gripped his hands and nodded, conceding to his plights as I closed my eyes...

**~ o ~**

"Mr. Beuclair. You have a visitor." said the nurse.

I quickly made my way through the door to see the woman I was praying to see.

"Hello Aiden. It's good to see you again." she said with a bright smile.

I shook her head and offered her a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much for coming Dr. Ziegler...I don't know what I would've done if you didn't show up." I replied.  
"A friend of Overwatch is a friend of mine. Your daughter has also helped with research efforts to combat Talon's biological weapon so the least we can do is help your friend." she replied.

Dr. Angela Ziegler was likely the greatest medical mind in the world, after having saved countless lives with her exploits in the field as well as research. If anyone was going to be able to figure out a way to save Amélie, it would be her. I then led her into the room...and she gasped at what she saw.

"Is...that... **Amélie Lacroix**?" she gasped.  
"Yes it is." I replied.

Sombra immediately got to her feet, looking at Dr. Ziegler as if she were an enemy. However, I raised my hand and she immediately backed down, taking her seat without a word.

"I...believed her to be dead. I thought Talon assassinated her years ago." she explained.  
"They kidnapped her and had her undergo neural reconditioning, which turned her into a killer. After she killed her husband, they took her once again and altered her physiology...which is why I called for you." I explained.

I showed her a picture of Amélie, two months ago when she acquired a new passport to travel to Venice with. I then looked back at her...with her skin now looking yellow.

"It looks to me that Talon removed the sinoatrial node from her heart and replaced it with a pacemaker. She entered cardiac arrest and I had to use a taser to keep her heart beating until the ambulance arrived. I...don't know what can be done; my knowledge ends there." I explained.

The doctor nodded and placed a hand on her chin.

"Do you have any scans of her heart?" she asked.

I nodded and pointed to the desk next to Amélie. She quickly made her way over to it and began to carefully examine the scans. She nodded her head slowly before looking down at Amélie's sleeping form.

"This is definitely a severe case of hypoxia. And judging from the scans, you're correct when you say that Talon removed her sinoatrial node. That's the part of the heart that acts as the natural pacemaker and without it, the body cannot impart a rhythm for the heart to follow and as a result, the body will become starved of oxygen and will eventually die." she explained.

She then pointed to the small abnormality.

"The alterations Talon made allowed the presence of a pacemaker. This pacemaker would allow the heart to beat at a rate fast enough to keep her alive but slow enough to assist in her sniping accuracy. Because her heart rate is so slow, it also deadened her ability to receive hormones throughout her body...have you ever noticed her lacking emotion?" she asked.

Both Sombra and I nodded in unison.

"Well. It seems the pacemaker had an additional function: releasing a biochemical compound that will speed her heart rate up during sleep. That is the reason she was able to survive so long but maintain her blue skin and pinpoint accuracy. It seems the device is no longer active; she's sleeping and her skin is degrading with the condition. She doesn't have much time before her cells completely die." she continued.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Is there anything that can be done to save her?" I asked.  
"There is no chance of regenerating the sinoatrial node at this stage; it's too risky and will put a significant amount of stress on her already weak body...the only option we have is for her to receive a heart transplant. The chances of her surviving the surgery are better than the first option...but still aren't good; her body is too starved of oxygen and may not survive surgical conditions...but it's much better than the chances of surviving the regeneration procedure." she explained.

I cursed under my breath as Sombra immediately came to my side and held my hand.

"Her blood type is also AB negative...the rarest in the world. It will be difficult to find a donor, especially on such short notice." continued the doctor.

My eyes widened as I heard the type she spoke. I looked at her.

"I'm AB negative. Will my heart work?" I asked.

Sombra shook her head vigorously at the thought but Dr. Ziegler nodded slowly with her hand on her chin.

"...Theoretically it could. But then you'd have to be put on life support and in a chemically induced coma to remain alive until we can get a new heart for you." she warned.

I turned to Sombra, who tearfully shook her head.

"No! You can't! You might not survive!" she cried.

I let out a deep breath as I looked down at the floor.

"I can talk to my friends here to oversee the procedure personally. I can guarantee your survival for a limited time...but I do not know if you'll find a donor in time for your body to recover and adapt completely to the new heart...so there is a chance that you will not survive. But there's also a very high chance that she will survive with your heart." she said.

I clenched my hands tightly before nodding. I was terrified and felt extremely selfish; the decision I was about to make didn't take into account that Nicole stood a chance of losing me, nor did it take into account Sombra who was probably crying her eyes out next to me. I now held Amélie's life in my hands.

"Will we have a time limit like with most heart transplants?" I asked.  
"No. Neither of you have heart diseases so if both organs are healthy, it will not affect your lifespan in the slightest. Modern medicine has evolved to a point where we can take care of everything short of surviving the surgery." she explained.

Feeling more relief, but still very fearful...I nodded.

"...I'll do it." I said.  
"Have you lost your mind?!" cried Sombra.

Dr. Ziegler nodded reluctantly, clearly not a fan of the idea as well.

"I'll see if I can pull some strings at Overwatch's medical facilities to find you a healthy heart. For now, I'll take over everything concerning Amélie's treatment. I suggest you talk to her about the idea because I can't imagine her being alright with taking your heart without knowing." she said.

I then turned to Sombra, who was crying next to me. I gave her a hug, causing her to cling to me as if for dear life.

"I have to try Sombra. For her sake." I said.

She shook her head vigorously.

"...There's no other way? That doesn't involve risking your life?!" she cried.

I shook my head slowly and sighed.

"Give me a minute with her?" I asked.

The doctor and hacker nodded before taking their leave from the room and shutting the door. I then made my way to Amélie's side, holding her hand in mind and rubbing it gently. She slowly stirred, looking at me with dreamy eyes.

"...I was dreaming." she whispered.  
"About what?" I asked.  
"Life...a normal life." she replied.

My heart wrenched violently at her words as I struggled to keep my composure.

"It was nice...peaceful, no longer having to worry about killing others. And it was full of smiles." she continued.

It felt horrible to have to tell her the bad news...but she had to know.

"Dr. Ziegler came and told us all of our options...both of them are dangerous." I said.

Her yellow eyes focused on mine, evidently noticing the sadness behind my blank face.

"Tell me." she urged.  
"The first option is for her to attempt to repair the missing part of your heart that allows your brain to create a steady rhythm...however, she's let us know that the process is incredibly dangerous and that you'd have a very slim chance of survival." I explained.

She looked visibly shocked at the revelation and let out a heavy breath.

"What's the other option?" she asked.  
"The second one would be for you to get a heart transplant. However, because you have such a rare blood type...it will be difficult to find you a donor, especially on such short notice." I replied.

I took a deep breath and squeezed her hand.

"AB negative...that's an incredibly rare blood type. But I have it as well. I can donate my heart to you." I said.  
"Out of the question." she snapped.

Her face looked positively venomous, but not because she wasn't used to kindness...but because she wasn't in the least open to the idea of me risking my life for her again.

"We don't have any other option. I'm not willing to place a bet on a 20% chance of survival with the first procedure." I said firmly.  
"So I'm supposed to let a doctor remove **your heart** and give it to me? Are you out of your damned mind?!" she growled.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"If I can save your life Amélie, I'm going to do whatever I can. If you don't get a transplant soon, you'll be beyond even Dr. Ziegler's help." I explained.

She shook her head vigorously.

"I'm not willing to risk your life for the sake of mine Aiden. Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do?"

Her tone turned to a deeply saddened one and soon, I saw tears begin to run down her cheeks.

"You're all that I have left in this world Aiden...I can't bear to live in a world without you..." she sobbed.  
"I won't die. Dr. Ziegler said that she would be able to keep me alive until a donor can be found. She's going to do everything she can to expedite the process. But I won't make a move that you aren't alright with."

It pained me greatly to listen to her wishes, but I ultimately didn't want her to hate me. There was no way she would've forgiven me if she survived because she took my heart without knowing and she would likely curse me right down to the grave if I didn't survive myself. Feeling emotion begin to overwhelm me, I gripped her hand tightly.

"Amélie...when Gerard asked me to take care of you in the event that he passed away, I swore to him that I would do **everything** within my power to keep you safe and make you happy. Your life is in danger and if there's something I can do to help you, I'm going to do it without a second thought. Yes, it's due a lot in part to the promise I made to my best friend...but you mean a lot to me too; we're friends." I explained.

My words seemed to be hitting home as her eyes softened and her grip began to tighten.

"Apart from Nicole and Sombra...you're all I have left in this world. There's nothing I won't do to protect all three of you. Let me do this for you Amélie. Dr. Ziegler will take good care of the two of us and I know she won't fail to find me a donor." I urged.

She shut her eyes tightly, clearly considering the idea before shaking her head.

"...How long will this buy me?" she asked.  
"If the heart is healthy, you'll be able to live a full life. I've taken good care of my body throughout my life so I'm sure you'll be able to live the rest of your life. Because neither of us have heart diseases, I should be able to live a normal life as well should a healthy donor be found for me." I explained.

It was clearly difficult for her to process all of this...but she slowly seemed to surrender to the idea until finally, she nodded.

"Promise me something...if you do, I'll authorize the procedure." she said.  
"Name it." I replied.

She gestured me to scoot closer. Once I did, she sat up and held my hand with both of hers.

"...If we both survive, I want you to remove that implant in your body. The one that allows you to tap into your killer persona." she said.

I looked at her in disbelief, thinking that she would want the opposite considering how dangerous I could be if I wasn't in control.

"Why?" I asked.  
"Because you don't need a machine to control your instincts. You're a strong man Aiden...and I know you can fight it all on your own." she said.

I took a deep breath, still remembering the time two months ago when I very nearly attempted to kill her when I lost control. I then felt her hand on my cheek and much to my surprise, she was smiling...a very genuine smile.

" _S'il vous plaît?_ " she asked.

I nodded.

"Alright. I'll have Dr. Ziegler remove it." I replied.

She smiled before laying back.

"If we both survive...we need to talk. Okay?" she asked.

I knew what she was referring to as I nodded in agreement.

"You have my word." I replied.

She closed her eyes as I let go of her hand. After giving her one last look, I turned to the door and left the room to see Dr. Ziegler speaking to some of the hospital staff. It took a few minutes, but she eventually turned to face me.

"What did she say?" she asked.  
"She agreed to it. What's the next step?" I replied.

She took a deep breath before turning to Sombra.

"In the event that something goes wrong...you two should say your goodbyes." she suggested.

She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have good friends Aiden. Keep them close to you." she urged.

She left Sombra and I alone. The hacker walked up to me before giving me a deep hug.

"How did this escalate so quickly? Where did yesterday go?" she sighed.  
"Luck hasn't really been on our side as of late." I replied.

She shook her head before flicking me hard on the forehead.

"You say all of this so casually when you're about to risk your life...how do you do it mijo?" she asked.

I shook my head and let out a deep breath.

"I decided that I would spend the rest of my life atoning for all the lives I've taken...and I guess I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't care for her deeply." I replied.

She smiled at me.

"You really **do** care about her don't you?"

I sighed deeply and turned away.

"...I know that was the last thing you wanted to hear after the past month." I whispered.  
"Oh please cabron. You think I'm gonna be jealous of a sweetheart like the spider?" she teased.

For some reason, I couldn't believe that she was alright with this. Every fiber of her being wanted to stop me from going through with the plan...but she held my hands.

"I knew from about the second week that your heart was with her...and I support it." she said.

I shook my head slowly.

"But-"  
"No buts mijo. She needs you a lot more than I do...besides, you've already found a place in my heart as my closest friend." she said.

She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"If you feel you have to do it...then I can't stop you. I just hope you know what you're doing." she urged.

I nodded slowly.

"So do I."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"Is everything ready?" asked Mercy.  
"We're ready to proceed Dr. Ziegler." replied one of the three doctors.

She nodded slowly before looking down at Aiden, who was still conscious.

"I've already spoken to my contacts at Overwatch. They'll have a healthy heart delivered to the hospital within a few hours. We won't have to keep you on life support for long." she said.

The assassin nodded slowly before looking across from him. There, was Widowmaker...fully asleep.

"Do everything you can to save her...please Dr. Ziegler." he begged.

Tears began to stream down his face as the doctor held his hand.

"I'll see to it personally. You're in good hands." she replied with an assuring smile.

Satisfied that he could trust the doctor, Aiden allowed the anesthetic to take effect and soon, he too fell asleep. Mercy then turned to Sombra, who was still at his side up until now.

"I'll have to ask you to leave; we don't want a single distraction while undertaking this operation." she said.

The hacker nodded in agreement before stroking Aiden's hand.

"Take care of him doc. I'll never forgive you if something goes wrong." she warned.

Unlike before when Mercy tried to give an assuring look, she gave Sombra a serious one.

"Saving lives is what I do and I won't make any compromises here. I promise you that." she said.

Sombra smiled slightly at the doctor's determined face before making herself scarce. After applying gloves and a mask, Mercy turned to the doctors assisting her.

"Let's make this happen everyone. No one is dying tonight." she said firmly.  
"Yes ma'am!"


	11. Chapter Ten: Emotions Running High

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Chapter Ten: Emotions Running High**

**~ o ~**

_After going through pain_

_After going through war_

_After saving each others lives_

_Sometimes you can't help but fall for someone you once called a comrade_

**~ o ~**

**Four Hours Later**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I was greeted with a pain in my chest. I couldn't move a limb to respond to the pain, but I looked around the room as much as my eyes could move. It was difficult to even move my head, but I could see that I was back in my hospital room.

"You're awake! Ay dios mio! She did it!"

I was then met with a warm hug from Sombra. I smiled to myself as she leaned off of me.

"...How long was I out?" I asked.  
"The surgery took about four hours and you've been asleep for about three after that. It looks like it's worked! Look at yourself!"

The hacker lifted a mirror to my face and much to my astonishment, my skin color had returned to normal. No longer was it yellow or blue...but instead was slightly tan. Just as I appeared before all of this happened.

"It looks like Dr. Ziegler did something else to allow your skin to get the oxygen it needed quickly. It would've apparently taken you days to return to normal...so I guess there's a lot less work for the heart to take care of now." said Sombra.

I immediately realized that Aiden was not accounted for as I immediately looked her in the eyes.

"Where's Aiden?" I snapped.

Sombra raised her hands and hushed me.

"Relax araña. He's getting his surgery done as we speak. His heart arrived an hour ago so he isn't due to come out of there for at least another two. Just take it easy." she urged.

I sighed deeply as I began to examine my skin. Gone was the blue skin tone I had gotten so used to seeing...and considering how healthy my skin looked, it could only mean that Dr. Ziegler really came through with the surgery. Apart from some pain in my chest which I expected considering that she had to cut into me and then place a whole **heart** inside without making any mistakes...I felt perfectly fine. I then picked up the mirror and looked at my face. My skin was back to its normal light tan tone...even my eyes which had been turned yellow from the biochemical compound in the pacemaker...were back to their normal blue. I had not seen these eyes...in what felt like ages.

And I had Aiden to thank for all of this. I wouldn't be breathing if it wasn't for him...

_"...I...almost kissed him before the surgery..."_

Realizing what I nearly did, I felt a new level of heat come to my cheeks, nothing like I felt before and for some reason, I felt even warmer on the inside. It was surreal, as if everything I felt before was now drastically heightened.

"Get some rest mija. I'll wake you up once Aiden comes out of surgery." said Sombra.

Feeling relieved enough, I sunk back to the bed and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take hold once more.

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

Dr. Ziegler came out of Aiden's room before calling Sombra and I forward. I swiftly made my way to her, attempting to look through the window on the door but I just couldn't get an angle that allowed me to see him.

"How is he?" asked Sombra.

She smiled at Sombra and nodded.

"The surgery was a complete success. The heart he now has is actually not as healthy as his original one so he has to take it easy for a little while for his body to get used to it. He'll be just fine otherwise." she replied with a bright smile.

I gave her a grateful look, finally feeling the worry leave my mind as I grabbed her hand in both of mine.

"Thank you...so much Dr. Ziegler." I said.

Much to my surprise, she placed a hand on my cheek and offered me a forgiving smile.

"I know what happened to you Amélie. I know you weren't yourself when you did all of those things...Aiden told me everything when I spoke to him before the surgery." she explained.

I looked at her in confusion.

"I know that they brainwashed you and altered your body to prevent you from ever feeling emotions again. I made sure to restore you to normal. It's going to feel overwhelming at first because you haven't had a high concentration of any type of hormone in your body for years...but you'll adjust. Now, you need to take care of your friend; he's going to need you because he'll take longer to adjust." she explained.  
"What happened? Is something wrong with him?" I asked.

The doctor nodded slowly.

"Talon conducted an experiment on him when he first became the assassin known as _The Eagle_. He was their very first attempt at a super soldier that went well. It's very similar to what Jack Morrison went through except on a grander scale. His muscles are far more developed than an average humans and the majority of his senses are heightened. However, because the new heart he has is not as strong as his original one, he won't be as capable of a soldier until his body adjusts. Right now...he's vulnerable." she explained.  
"What did they do to him?" asked Sombra.

The doctor took a breath before showing a clipboard to the two of us.

"They introduced several serums and biochemical compounds into his bloodstream. The serums are what make him so fast and strong. The compounds are what enhanced his senses to almost superhuman levels. There is no finer soldier on the planet than this man because of these changes...but it also awakened a dark side." she continued.

She turned the page to show a picture of Aiden, with his eyes yellow.

"The alien compounds in his body caused him to lose his mind coupled with the neural reconditioning he went through before, which is what caused him to develop his dark alter ego. Though he became the perfect soldier, Talon also created the ultimate killer provided that he kept falling prey to his rage. That's why they assassinated his wife and kidnapped his daughter; they wanted him to be angry at the world which would encourage him to kill without remorse."

I felt deeply worried for him now as I looked to the door.

"He'll be very much capable of doing everything he could before...but he needs at least a week to adjust to the new heart or he could risk straining it. Then there will be nothing that even I can do."

I nodded firmly.

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything strenuous." I said.

Dr. Ziegler smiled at me once more.

"He kept expressing how worried he was about you. How much it mattered to him that you were alright...I haven't seen such kindness in someone in a very long time. He was more than willing to give up his life for you. You have a good friend Amélie. I suggest you hold onto him for as long as you can."

With a final nod, the doctor took her leave as I turned to Sombra. She smiled at me before nodding.

"Go. He's waiting for you." she whispered.

I hesitated at first; I wasn't fully sure what I was going to say to him or what I was going to do...but after Sombra placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging nod, I finally convinced myself to enter the room.

And there he was...fast asleep on the bed.

I approached him and pulled up a chair to sit next to him. After making myself comfortable, I reached out to his hand and touched it.

_"It...feels so much more warm..."_

I don't know if it was because my body was restored to normal...or if it was a combination of the butterflies in my stomach and my now racing heart. I felt simultaneously exhilarated and afraid...because even though I felt so strongly for him, was I going against his wishes?

He always said that he respects Gerard to the point of never wanting to do anything he wouldn't approve of. We've had close encounters several times in the past and each time, he's managed to stop himself but never in a way that truly offended me. He was just trying to be courteous and give me respect...but after all he's done for me, going so far as to give his own **heart** to me in an effort to save my life...

Doesn't he deserve to be happy? Doesn't he deserve a reprieve?

_"Doesn't he deserve the same love that he shows others..."_

My hand then held his in a gentle grip as I felt emotions begin to take over. Tears began to stream out of my eyes even though I didn't feel in the least saddened. I knew the struggle that went on in his mind whenever he had a tender moment with me: the guilt of feeling like he betrayed Gerard if he allowed himself to give in. I couldn't ask for more of a gentleman when it came to him because I knew how difficult it could be to resist temptation. For a long time, I did nothing but let temptation take hold and now that I was myself once more...I could empathize how he felt.

There was also the lingering pain of his wife being assassinated. I didn't know Lisa that well, but I understood how much he loved her. Knowing that his employers were the ones who had her assassinated must've weighed heavily on his conscience, especially when he wasn't able to keep his daughter safe. I didn't think about the feelings he may still have for her or if he wanted to remain faithful to the end of his life...but I knew that I wanted to at least let him know how I felt about him.

He had nothing to worry about when it came to dishonoring Gerard because my husband entrusted my life to him and he kept his promise. He protected me with everything he had...and I know I've fallen for him.

The question is...would he accept my feelings?

"You came through for me once again...and still you ask for nothing in return. It's getting irritating to have to thank you and then have no way to repay all that you've done..." I whispered.

He didn't seem to hear me as his body didn't move at all.

"When we met again, I wasn't the nicest of individuals to you. But you took care of me regardless. You nursed me back to health and helped me rediscover what it feels like to care for others...and not just about myself." I continued.

My grip on his hand tightened as I felt my heart begin to pound against my chest.

"This feeling...I haven't known it in so long that I began to think there would never be a day where I could be normal again. Where I could go back to being the person I was before Talon did all of this to me...you paved the way for all this and you did it without hesitating. As if you always intended to make the difference that I didn't know I needed."

I leaned closer to him.

"I thought a lot about you during the two months I was gone. Your voice kept me from losing myself to my killer instinct and now...I've conquered it. You saved not just my life...but also my soul."

I leaned over to his sleeping form and kissed his cheek.

"For that...words cannot express how grateful I am to you Aiden Beuclair..."

I placed a hand on his cheek, still feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"...You'll probably never see it the way I do. But you've done so much for me...and been there for me through all the times I needed someone that I know for sure now. I care about you...deeply. I haven't felt so strongly for anyone since Gerard."

I held his hand with both of mine.

"I hope one day...you can bring yourself to see me in that light. Because I fell for you long ago...I just didn't know it."

Not wanting to leave his side, I brought the chair closer and rested my head on the bed before allowing a comforting sleep to take hold.

* * *

**Later That Night- The Les Bains Paris**

I stirred slowly from my slumber to find myself in a soft, queen sized bed. After looking around for a few moments, I realized that I was no longer in the hospital bed. I looked down at my body to see that I was dressed in a velvet purple nightgown. Someone had taken the liberty of undressing me completely and putting on fresh clothes. After blushing at the thought of being seen in all my natural glory, I was greeted with the scent of food being cooked. I got to my feet, astonished at the fact that I had no trouble doing so whatsoever as I peered through the door.

I saw that there was a covered pot, cooking what smelled like pasta sauce as well as an uncovered pot which was presumably cooking pasta. I then noticed that Sombra was standing at the door, putting on her gloves as she was talking to Aiden. She looked as if she were getting ready to leave.

"Keep me posted on how she's doing. I'm just glad you came out unscathed despite the longer wait." she said.  
"I will. Thanks again for everything Sombra." he replied.

She responded by giving him a warm hug, burying her head into his chest and for some reason, sparking a pang of jealousy deep within my heart. After she released him, she then poked his nose.

"BOOP!" she teased.

He rolled his eyes, but laughed softly at her childish gesture before she took her leave.

The last time I saw Aiden, he had bandages on his shoulder as well as around his torso for his broken ribs. Now, he showed no sign of those injuries. Evidently, Dr. Ziegler took the liberty of repairing all of his injuries while she operated on him. Now, he was dressed in a navy blue sweater that was just a little too long for his hands. He was never a muscular man, but he was very toned and that was evident in his light but solid build. He was wearing thick sleeping pants as well as white socks. His hair had grown a little in the two months I hadn't seen him, which lengthened his spiky hair enough to flare over his eyes. He allowed some of it to grow on the sides as well. However...

Somehow, the part that captured me most was his crimson eyes. I no longer saw the deep yellow they took on before, whenever he gave into his darker side. That could only mean that he honored his word and had the doctor remove the implant.

I eased the door open and quietly made my way to the couch in the middle of the room. He didn't seem to notice as he went back to the stove to continue cooking. I sat in silence and watched him cook for a few minutes until he finally turned around, evidently surprised to see that I was awake. It was difficult at first to meet his eye, considering everything I poured out to him earlier...but he didn't seem aware of anything I said considering how happy he was to see me.

"How're you feeling? You were asleep for a while." he said.  
"I should be asking you that considering you had heart surgery too." I replied.

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm adjusting to it well. Not as quickly as you did with mine...but still well." he replied.

I then got to my feet before pulling him away from the stove.

"It's my turn to cook. Get off your feet." I said firmly.

He seemed hesitant, but I offered him a gentle smile.

"Let **me** take care of you this time; you've been doing it for me for far too long." I said.

He sighed softly but conceded as he brushed past me and sat in front of the island counter. I finished cooking all of the food, remembering the other times that he did it for me before bringing the servings to the counter. He smiled at me.

"You're a fast learner." he said.  
"You make it sound like I didn't know how to cook before." I teased.

He chuckled heartily.

"Considering how often you made Gerard do it in the past, I was beginning to wonder."

I rolled my eyes before playfully smacking him with the wooden spoon in my hand. It...felt amazing to be able to feel all of these things again. I didn't know whether it was due in part to the conditioning breaking, or because I actually had a healthy circulatory system again. Or maybe it was because...

_"I'm with **him** again..."_

We ate our food in a comfortable silence and after he washed the dishes, he led me back to my bedroom. Astonishingly, he booked two rooms for us instead of just one. After I got back into the bed, he sat at the side.

"I booked another room for myself. Will you be alright in here?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip and looked away, feeling a deep blush on my cheeks. I didn't want him gone in any shape or form so I gathered my words.

"...Would it be a problem if you stayed here with me?" I asked.

I probably failed to sound needy when I said that and after a few seconds, I glanced back at him to see that he was completely flustered and was probably just as red as I was. However, unlike before when he would wordlessly, but also politely dismiss me...he hesitated to speak.

"...Is something wrong? Nightmares again?" he asked.  
"No...I just don't want to be alone." I replied.

It took him a few seconds to process my request but he finally conceded.

"Alright. Let me cancel the room and bring my things over. I'll be back in ten minutes." he said.

After giving me a comforting smile, he took his leave. Just as he promised, he returned within ten minutes and placed his bags in front of the bed. He then stepped into the bathroom to change into his sleepwear before he climbed into the bed with me after turning off the lights. He however didn't lay close to me, instead giving me a lot of space. I turned around to face him to see that he was looking up at the ceiling. I scooted closer to him before slightly tugging on his sleeve. He turned to face me as I gave him a meek look.

"...Are you okay? You're quite far..." I whispered.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to calm down as he nodded.

"I-I...I'm alright." he replied.

It was both adorable and hilarious to see the assassin get so flustered as I turned my back to him.

"...You don't have to lay so far away from me. I don't bite."

I said those words hoping that he would muster the courage to move closer and thankfully, my plan worked. I felt him shuffle closer and it wasn't long before I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. It sent an unknown thousand shivers down my spine and caused goosebumps to appear all over my body. It took a lot of effort to prevent myself from flinching, but I remained still. I glanced in the corner of my eye to see that he was staring into space, not sure at all of how to continue. Feeling that I had teased him enough, I took one of his hands and pulled it over my stomach before easing myself into his chest. After snuggling against his body, I waited for his response. It took a few more seconds and I could tell how nervous he was from his pounding heart...but he finally wrapped the other arm around my waist and hugged me close. I let out a breath of satisfaction, the very first one in over a decade that had nothing to do with killing someone...and allowed myself to melt in his embrace.

"...Comfortable?" he asked.

I laughed softly before placing one of my hands on his.

"Yes... **very** comfortable."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Elated

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Chapter Eleven: Elated**

**~ o ~**

_Dreams can be the most terrifying thing one can experience_

_But it is also where one's innermost desires reveal themselves_

**~ o ~**

_"Is this really a good idea?"  
"You claim to be a super soldier. I want to see first hand."_

_I clenched my fists and took a fighting stance, though Aiden didn't seem very interested in doing so._

_"I don't want to hurt you_ _Amélie." he said._

_I raised an eyebrow._

_"Don't underestimate me chérie. I told Dr. Ziegler that I would keep you on your feet while you recovered so a work out is just what you need." I explained._

_He took a reluctant breath before taking a fighting stance of his own._

_"Don't expect me to hit you." he said._

_I didn't give him a chance to say another word as I dashed at him. I fired a punch towards his stomach but he sidestepped it without any effort. After recovering from my momentum, I launched a swift barrage of punches and kicks. He blocked each and every one of them, never taking his crimson eyes off of mine. He stayed true to his word; he didn't fight back. I stepped back to catch my breath as I tried to find a weakness or an opening that I could exploit._

_"This is pointless_ _Amélie." he said with a sigh._

_I then noticed him guarding just a little too much to the right, leaving his left flank a little exposed. I smiled deviously to myself._

_"You still haven't told me why you don't want to fight back. It's supposed to be a **sparring** match." I said.  
"Like I said. I don't want hurt you; I can do so very easily without even meaning to." he replied._

_I approached him, keeping my eyes locked onto his as I dashed towards him. He predictably started blocking my kicks and punches and once he caught my right hand, I spun around and fired a punch with my left. He just barely dodged it, clearly not expecting the blow and that was the chance I needed. Once my left fist whizzed past his face, I immediately crouched and managed to sweep him off his feet. However, he reacted almost instantly, catching himself on a single hand and immediately springing back to his feet like an expert gymnast with a cartwheel and backflip. He smiled at me._

_"Nice try... **my turn**."_

_He cleared the distance between us so quickly that I barely got a chance to react. He threw a punch but stopped short of my stomach. As soon as I looked down to see his fist, he opened his hand and placed it on my bare stomach very gently. I then looked back up to see him smiling at me._

_"Checkmate." he whispered._

_For some reason, my eyes refused to disconnect from his as I felt my pride begin to take hold. I swept him off his feet one more time before pinning him to the ground with my foot. He raised his hands in defeat and laughed softly._

_"Alright. You win this round." he said with a chuckle._

_I rolled my eyes as I helped him up but for some reason, he slipped on his right foot. He nearly fell into me as he shot a hand out to the wall to prevent his fall. However...he drifted very near to my face in doing so. He didn't seem to notice, but I felt my cheeks heat up greatly from the proximity._

_"Sorry...that wasn't my smoothest move." he said._

_He tried to move away but I meekly placed my hand on his abs. He definitely noticed that as he looked down at me, his face blank but his crimson eyes radiating with curiosity. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't examining him from head to toe for the entirety of the training session._

_I had only gotten to see him without a shirt once and that was the time I bandaged his wounds when he rescued me from Oscar. He was completely healed, though he did have a few remaining scars from his assassin days, two across his torso and one just above his remarkably toned abs. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants for this session and earlier when he was practicing his Hapkido forms, he had discarded his black white tanktop because of how hot the gym was. Now...it seemed like he looked **extra** attractive._

_Maybe it was because my mind was finally free of all of their previous inhibitors, maybe it was because I was now feeling the rush of hormones as Dr. Ziegler said...or maybe it was just because I finally acknowledged that I really liked him._

_Whatever the reason, I ran my hand slowly up his abs and over his scars. He didn't shy away, instead looking down curiously at me. My hand found its way up his chest before reaching his cheek. My eyes then focused on his lips and for some reason, my hand decided to lightly ghost over them. The hesitation was clear in his eyes...but he again didn't move away. His eyes then narrowed, turning from curiosity to genuine passion. His breathing then quickly heightened as he turned away._

_"...I'm sorry." he whispered._

_I shook my head, using my hand to guide his face back to mine._

_"...Why are you so scared?" I asked.  
"Because I don't want to ruin what we have...nor do I want to dishonor your husband." he replied._

_I shook my head once more before smiling lightly at him._

_"...Out of every other man alive, you're the only one he would entrust me to. I'm sure of that."  
_

_He looked at me, again with disbelief._

_"You've been nothing short of a perfect gentleman to me throughout everything we've been through. Don't you think if I didn't want you around...I'd have told you by now?"_

_My words seemed to be disarming his reasoning as he became more flustered than he was determined._

_"...If I didn't want you to touch me, I wouldn't let you within ten feet of me...let alone hold me while I sleep."_

_The urge to move forward began to drive me insane as I used my free hand to touch his abs once again._

_"You don't have to be afraid...I **want** this."_

_I leaned closer to him until my body began to meld with his. I brought my lips close to his and gently ghosted over them. He still seemed hesitant, but his determination had all but disappeared. I lightly kissed him a second time...but he still continued to resist his desire. I gently stroked his cheek with my thumb._

_"It's okay Aiden..."_

_My voice softened to a soothing whisper and after a few seconds, he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me... **passionately**. It wasn't at all the hormone driven, carnal type of kiss I expected...because I knew I was teasing him so much. What I was wearing last night, the outfit of a short black tanktop and short black shorts for this gym session...I probably drove him mad._

_But yet, he wasn't even remotely rough with me._

_I used my hands to keep his head in place as my lips began to hungrily kiss back. He was clearly taken aback by the response for a moment, but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, to the point where my body was practically melded with his. The warm air of the gym that was previously an annoyance had suddenly become intense and meaningful as I melted in his arms. The kiss gradually turned from a passionate one to a very intense one and it wasn't long before he cradled me in his arms and pressed me to the wall in an effort to somehow intensify the sensation. His lips were unbelievably soft and astonishingly skillful; I couldn't find a single criticism to what he was doing._

_For someone who lost his wife all that time ago, he was still **quite** skilled in how to make a woman turn to mush in his arms._

_I broke away from him for a moment, panting softly because my lungs for some reason decided to stop drawing in air. He was doing just about the same thing; his eyes now sharply focusing on my face and his breathing soft but rapid. Once I got the needed oxygen, I looked into his eyes. He responded by lifting me slightly above him, his arms comfortably finding their way between my waist and rump to cushion me. His eyes were now passionate._

_He was about to say something, but I silenced him with a finger._

_"Enough talking..." I whispered._

_I lowered my lips back down to his and tightened my grip around his neck. The heat intensified more and more with every passing second until it became difficult to stay focused._

_Slowly...everything began to feel blurry..._

* * *

My eyes opened and as far as I could tell, I was not in a gym. I examined my surroundings nervously until I felt a gentle heat against my back. I then looked down to see strong arms around my waist. I cursed under my breath.

_"That was a dream?... **ALL** of that? **BON SANG!** "_

It took a few seconds for me to realize however that I had dreamed of that entirely on my own. If I could see myself in a mirror right now, I was probably the same shed as the velvet sheets that were covering me. His steady breathing indicated that he was still fast asleep. I looked to the clock on the end table to see that it was 8 AM. I quietly freed myself, being sure to not wake him up as I entered the bathroom. After dousing my face in cold water, I let out a heavy sigh.

_"...Sometimes I wish he wasn't so virtuous..."_

I thought it was blatantly obvious that I would never reject his advances, but he continued to remain abstinent. I knew for a fact that he had feelings for me hidden within, but the grief about his wife as well as his friendship with Gerard and mostly likely even his friendship with me was holding him back.

_"...Am I a cold person for not feeling guilty about thinking this way?"_

My thoughts were broken once I noticed my PDA vibrating on the end table. I quickly picked it up and made my way into the kitchen, shutting the door quietly behind me as I did. The call was coming...from Sombra.

"Bonjour." I whispered.  
 _"Hey spider. I just realized that I forgot to buy you new clothes before I arrived in France. You've got nothing to wear apart from that nightgown and what I left back there. Hopefully you're my size!"_ she said.

I noticed a small suitcase in front of the couch. I opened it and felt my cheeks triple in temperature.

_"Of course she wears nothing but short shorts and tank tops..."_

_"Don't worry. I've got you covered! I left you a few wads of cash in the bag. You should go out and get some clothes."_ she urged.  
"I'm not leaving Aiden here by himself." I replied firmly.  
 _"Relax araña. I'll be there to take care of him while you're gone. I know he's still recovering from his surgery so I won't let him on his feet. Lo prometo."_

I sighed deeply before finally giving in, realizing that it probably wasn't a good idea to think that I could get away with wearing Sombra's clothes until we found somewhere to stay permanently.

"Alright. If anything happens, call me." I said in an almost scolding manner.  
 _"Of course. You know I'll take good care of him mija."_

I pulled on all of the long sleeved clothing I could find in the suitcase before looking back at the PDA.

"You'll be able to get in here while I'm gone?" I asked.  
 _"An electronic door in front of the best hacker in the world? **Please**." _ she chuckled.

I picked up an empty handbag from the suitcase and stuffed the stacks of money into the bag. After writing a note, I placed it on the end table before taking one more look at Aiden's sleeping form.

I couldn't think of a time I had seen him at such ease.

Not wanting to ruin his sleep, I quietly took the keys to the black sports car we drove here and turned to the exit.

"I'm off. I'll see you in a while." I said.  
 _"Take your time mija; I don't really think you've had some time for R &R for yourself have you?"_

Now that she mentioned it, I actually couldn't remember the last time I had done something normal in the course of a day...and by normal I meant not contemplating a way to kill my targets or ensuring all of my resources were together for the hit attempt.

"I suppose you're right. But I still don't feel good leaving him here." I said with another sigh.  
 _"He's in good hands. By the way...did you tell him how you feel?"_

I paused for a moment, keeping the PDA to my ears as I locked the hotel room door behind me.

"What do you mean?"  
 _"Ay dios mio. I know that you're crazy about him. Can't you see he's loco about you too?"  
_

I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"He doesn't want to 'betray' his best friend or his morals...he won't act on anything." I replied. _  
"Then push his buttons. Get him to understand that it's alright."_

She sounded almost as if she were suggesting the idea.

_"No man can resist a woman he cares about forever. I think you should get something a little more... **comfortable**. And then see how strong his will is then."_

I looked at the screen in disbelief at her vulgar suggestions. She responded by snickering softly.

"Do you **really** think he's that type of man?" I asked in disbelief.  
 _"Not at all. But that's the only way I can think of to tell him that you don't mind. Right now, he's probably keeping himself away because he doesn't think you like him for the right reasons. Think about it amiga."_

The more she spoke, the more I began to understand the internal conflict within him. I suppose it made a lot of sense coming from her as well; she knows more about him than I do.

_"If there's one thing I've learned about Aiden Beuclair, it's that he's not the best at voicing his true feelings; he'll bottle it all up until the day he dies if you don't give him a reason to draw it out."_

She then looked at the screen before smiling.

_"Get something steamy mija. You're the only person I've **ever** seen get him so flustered."_ she teased.

Before I could even try to scold her, she blew me a kiss and cut the call off with a triumphant laugh. After placing my PDA in the handbag, I cleared my throat before making my way to the car...with Sombra's words continuously nagging at my mind like a mosquito.

* * *

_"What will you be having tonight monsieur?"_  
"The Coq au vin with a bottle of Jura for the table." I replied.  


_The waiter quickly wrote down my order before approaching_ _Amélie._

_"And what for the beautiful madame?" he asked._

_She put her hand to her chin for a moment before pointing at the menu._

_"Le Jambon persillé. S'il vous plaît."_

_The waiter wrote the order down and took his leave after a polite bow. My attention turned back to_ _Amélie, who was now smiling at me._

_"This is a nice place. I've never been here before." she said._  
"It's relatively new; opened a decade and a half ago. It's very popular." I explained.  
"Is it because of the food?" she asked.

_I shook my head and pointed towards the live band, who were playing very soothing music._

_"There's a event where once every two hours, the band will start playing music and couples are asked to dance on stage. Normally, it's three couples selected at random." I explained.  
"I see."_

_The waiter returned with the bottle of wine that I ordered before once again bowing and leaving. I removed the cork with a loud pop._

_"Would you like some?" I asked.  
"Of course."_

_She handed me her glass and gave me an enthusiastic smile. I filled the glass and handed it back to her before filling my own. She took a sip and grinned slightly._

_"Délicieux." she said._

_Glad that she was enjoying herself, I took the chance to admire just how beautiful she looked._

_She was not a woman who needed makeup to look beautiful, but she applied some slightly pale pink lipstick and a very light amount of foundation to her face. She clearly made use of the money Sombra gave her to clean herself up fully because I couldn't see even a tiny blemish on her immaculate face. I was so used to seeing her yellow eyes before her surgery that I had forgotten that they were really a beautiful ocean blue._

_With just that face alone, she could enthrall just about any man...but then there_ _what she was dressed in._

_She definitely knew how to bring attention to herself because at least a dozen men eyed her like hungry wolves. She was wearing a light purple dress that had a straight cut down the middle, which exposed a good amount of her cleavage and stopped slightly below her breasts. The dress stretched down to about half way down her calves and was slit at the sides, which exposed a little of her legs but only if she allowed it to. It was a sleeveless dress and in order to hide the tattoo on her back, she let her hair completely out, pinning up only a small amount of it to lower its total volume. Even with some of it pinned, it was still enough to cover the entire tattoo...and now that I thought about it, her dark purple hair had become somewhat of a trademark of hers and to this day, I still had no idea how she managed to maintain it...but it was still every bit as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on it._

_To hide her arm tattoo, she wore velvet arm warmers which covered most of her hands unless she held them vertically, in which case it would slide down just enough to expose the whole hand, but none of the tattoo. She had clearly put a lot of thought into what she was wearing tonight; no one would be able to recognize her unless they knew her personally..._

**_"And she looks so incredibly gorgeous...it's baffling."_ **

_She evidently noticed my eyes as she blushed slightly and smiled._

_"...You're staring a little too much_ _." she whispered.  
"Can't a man admire his gorgeous date?" I replied._

_My compliment caused her to smile even more brightly, her eyes finding their way to mine as she leaned forward with her hands clasped. After resting her chin on them, she gave me her undivided attention._

_"Merci. You look very handsome yourself_ _chérie." she whispered._

_I nervously laughed, thinking that my haphazard selection of a black, button-up long sleeved dress shirt and dark grey dress pants with black dress shoes was nothing to write home about. She however, evidently liked what she saw as she had barely taken her eyes off of me throughout the entire time we've been here._

_"Merci." I replied._

_For the next fifteen minutes, I filled her in on everything I knew about the restaurant before we sat in a surprisingly normal conversation, talking about what we would do once I found a place to live instead of having to hop from hotel to hotel. She had already gotten an apartment in a relatively fancy area, but I wasn't so fortunate in my search. I suppose it was because I liked secluded places, while she didn't seem to care at all. She even mentioned that she was considering coming off the radar entirely, giving up the assassin's life in favor of living a quiet life with only periodic contracts. I was not one to question her morals and by now, I knew that she was no longer the heartless sniper I met again mere months ago. Now, she had returned to her previous self...only now complete with all the training and tools she needed to kill a man in dozens of different ways._

_The food arrived not long after we stopped talking and after thoroughly enjoying it, the announcer stepped up to the podium that was next to the live band._

_"The couples for the next live dance have been selected. Tables 14, 20 and 22! Please step forward!" he said._

_I felt my heart skip a beat as I recognized the third number as our table. I looked at her and much to my surprise, she was shying away. Her face had turned pink and there was no doubt in my mind that her heart was going about as crazy as mine was. However, I got to my feet and stood next to her before holding a hand out politely. I made sure to look inviting instead of pressuring, which seemed to help her calm down a bit._

_"May I have this dance?" I asked._

_She hesitated for a few moments, but she responded by placing her right hand into mine._

_"...I haven't done this in a very long time." she whispered._

_I led her to the floor and held her hand, waiting to hear the song that was going to play. Soon, a very soothing piano solo started to play. It set the mood almost flawlessly as I looked into her eyes and beckoned her to come closer. She did just that, bringing her body close to mine as I placed my hands on her waist. She then wrapped her hands around my neck as we started to rock to the melody. It was no fancy dance, mostly because I was a **terrible** dancer, but she didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, her smiling made me believe that she was thoroughly enjoying it. At certain points, she leaned her head into my neck and allowed me to take the lead. Needless to say...this made me even more nervous because one wrong step would've made things very awkward._

_But I didn't mess up. We danced to a beautiful minute and a half of piano music in what felt like the most comfortable pace ever. Once the music stopped, everyone started to clap for the couples who participated. Not wanting to draw too much attention, we both bowed before taking our seats once more. After ordering dessert, I looked back at her to see that she was grinning at me...in her own way._

_"You didn't tell me that you were a good dancer." she said.  
_

_I shook my head and laughed nervously._

_"Of all the things I've tried in my life thus far, dancing is **definitely** not something I consider myself good at." I replied._

_She laughed softly before looking at me with almost dreamy eyes._

_"I haven't had that much fun in what feels like ages...thank you for tonight." she said._

_She caught me off guard with those words, but I nodded confidently._

_"You're most welcome."_

**~ o ~**

_"Thank you for taking me home." she said.  
"You're welcome. If you intend to come by, let me know so I can disarm the security systems." I urged._

_She nodded slowly before turning to open the door. After opening it, she suddenly turned around, cursing softly under her breath._

_"There was something I forgot to ask you. I need a little help." she said._

_I nodded and followed her into the small apartment. She led me to the kitchen before pointing at several eight gallon water bottles._

_"Could you set one of those up for me?" she asked.  
"Sure. No problem." I replied._

_I quickly lifted the bottle onto the kitchen counter. After attaching a spout to it and ensuring there were no leaks, I placed it within a metal frame that allowed it to hang over the edge. All she would have to do to get water now is squeeze the spout with a cup underneath it._

_"Merci." she whispered.  
"You're welcome." I replied._

_I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up to wash my hands from the dirt on the bottle...but once I turned around, I noticed that she had stepped in my way. It wasn't a hostile or defiant sort of way...but she gave me a very meek look. Her ocean orbs focused on mine and for some reason, she appeared in much greater detail. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of the restaurant that distracted me, maybe it was the fact that she was barely two feet away from me and there was no table keeping us apart..._

_Or maybe it was because her lips looked so incredibly inviting that it became borderline maddening to keep myself from giving in. I thought back to my good times with Gerard, especially the double dates we did with Lisa and her...and I felt nothing but guilt begin to well within me once I even considered laying a hand on_ _Amélie. It wasn't right...and even though he was gone, it gave me no right to look at his wife romantically..._

_But could I help it? Could something that felt so warm and inviting be so wrong? The last few months had already made it obvious to my defiant morals that I felt for her...probably more than I've felt since Lisa was still alive. But that was how **I** felt. I didn't even consider _ _Amélie most of the time._

_She was clearly still lamenting over Gerard. She still had a lot of psychological problems left over from the reconditioning breaking and she was also experiencing far more hormonal activity than she's had in over a decade with a new heart. To put it simply... **everything** was heightened for her because she just wasn't used to being able to feel all of these things again. Because I did so much for her...her gratitude probably convinced her that she cared for me more than just a mere friend. That I deserved to be loved after all I've done for her..._

_But I didn't believe in any of that. As far as I was concerned...even being in this apartment with her looking at me like this was an insult to Gerard's honor. Hell...even just taking her on a date tonight and dancing with her felt like I defiled his memory._

_I had to make myself scarce...before I lost my self-control and before the guilt ate me alive._

_"Well...I better get back to the hotel. We have a long day tomorrow." I said._

_I tried to get past her...but she almost immediately grabbed onto my hand. It wasn't in a demanding sort of way...but an almost pleading one. I turned around, immediately sensing her discomfort from the feel of her grip. Just as I thought..._

**_"She's conflicted on what to do..."_ **

_She couldn't look me in the eyes and her hand seemed as if it were working with a mind of its own in keeping me here. Her other hand hovered just over her chin, evidently trying to help her brain sort out what to say or do next. It took a few seconds, but she finally looked me in the eyes again._

_"...Is that how you end a date?" she asked._

_I closed my eyes and sighed before turning away._

_"This...this entire night...it was a mistake." I whispered._

_The guilt began to overwhelm me as my heart began to race._

_"I don't know why I asked you out tonight...I just felt like I needed to spend some quality time with you. When we didn't have to worry about killing someone or escaping danger the next day." I explained._

_My eyes shut tightly as I shook my head._

_"What's wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked._

_My free hand clenched into a fist as I struggled to find the words to express my feelings._

_"It's...it's not you_ _Amélie. It could never be you because you haven't done anything wrong...it's all **me**." I said with a drawn out sigh._

_I turned my head away from her._

_"I...I'm afraid that I've grown to care for you far more than I should. You're my best friend's wife and the one who I swore to protect with everything I have. I'm not someone who you should...care for in that manner. I don't deserve-"  
"Stop it."_

_My eyes shot open to see a gentle, yet serious look...almost like she was scolding me._

_"What-"  
"Don't you **dare** try to tell me what you think you deserve."_

_Her grip on my hand tightened and her eyes becoming more intense meant that she did all the thinking she needed._

_"Are you afraid that my feelings aren't real? That they're only the result of the gratitude from you doing so much for me?" she asked._

_Knowing that there was no way I could bring myself to lie to her, I nodded._

_"Aiden...you've gone to lengths that most men would never go for the **love of their life**. You didn't just save my life several times...you freed me from the guilt I've felt for what I did when I became Widowmaker." she explained._

_She drew closer to me, releasing my hand and placing hers on my cheek._

_"You have no idea how much you've done to change me...and you can say that Gerard would never forgive you but as I remember my husband, he always told me that I should do what makes me happy with no exceptions. It was one of the mandates he lived by." she said._

_Her free hand held my right hand._

_"When you asked me on that date...I can't remember a time when I've felt so elated. It made me so happy to know that my feelings weren't one-sided...and don't try to tell me that they aren't; I know and see the way you look at me."_

_That was_ _Amélie Lacroix for you: never misses a detail when observing a target. I had no words to reply with in the slightest. Her hand left my cheek._

_"There's one more thing I want you to do for me...and I understand if you refuse." she said.  
"What is it?"_

_I had no idea why I responded to that so quickly, but she immediately started to blush despite her determined face._

_"...I want you to kiss me." she whispered._

_I tried to speak again, but she cut me off with a finger._

_"Please Aiden...I need to know if what I'm feeling...is real..."_

_Her voice sounded almost melancholy and right then and there, it felt as if I ruined the night by telling her everything I just did. I still hesitated, thinking back to all the close encounters I had with her...even down to her asking me to sleep with her for a night at the hotel in Paris. I let out a deep breath, steeling my heart for the next moment and forcing my morals to the back of my mind._

_And then I brought my lips to hers._

_At first, it was almost exploratory, as if I too were trying to figure out if my feelings were real or the result of spending so much time with her...but the face she made once I broke away after the two second contact convinced me to try again. I brought them back to hers again, this time ensuring that I wasn't hesitating out of fear of rejection but out of going too far. She finally responded in kind, her hands holding each of mine tightly as she tilted her head slightly, pressing the entirety of her lips into mine. I couldn't believe how soft her lips felt...and how sweet she tasted; she made the strawberry cheesecake we ate an hour ago seem bland._

_She broke away for a few moments, catching her breath with her eyes remaining as slits. She did not move far away however and before I could make another move, she wrapped her arms around the back of my head and kissed me once more, this time full on the mouth. For that moment, I allowed my morals to vanish as I hungrily kissed back, my arms now finding their way to her waist as I tried to get as much of her as I could. She responded by pulling me towards the counter, prompting me to lift her onto it. She straddled me with her legs, half locking them around me as she pulled me zealously into her. The adrenaline combined with the maddening amount of dopamine going through my brain sent my hands into an instinctive frenzy, guiding them from her waist down to her legs. They ghosted over her exposed skin, causing her to moan softly in between the split second breaks we took to get air._

_This continued for several minutes, our intense liplock somehow finding a way to make the initially cold room feel like a sauna until I finally managed to tear myself off of her. I looked at her face to see her cheeks were flushed with red and her eyes intoxicated with passion..._

**~ o ~**

My eyes shot open as I immediately scanned the room.

_"What a dream...sometimes...I really hate my brain; the dreams are always some kind of sneaky message."_

I noticed Amélie's absence from my arms as I looked to the end table to check the clock.

_"4 PM...I've never slept this late before."_

I rose from the bed and then noticed a note that was placed under the clock. I picked it up and turned on the lamp. It was unmistakably Amélie's handwriting.

**Sombra will be there to keep an eye on you.**

**Take it easy for the day. I've gone to buy clothes to wear along with some other necessities.**

**Don't even think about cooking anything; I'm doing it tonight and every night until that week is over.**

**Please get some rest...it would make me very happy.**

**Amélie**

I smiled to myself before peering out of the door to see Sombra asleep on the couch. Evidently, she's been here for a while. Knowing that she would never forgive me for doing anything "strenuous", I climbed back into the bed and let out a sigh.

_"I guess it wouldn't hurt to be on the sidelines for once..."_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Eagle's Tale

**_Kindred Spirits_ **

**Chapter Twelve: The Eagle's Tale**

 

**~ o ~**

**Two Hours Later**

The hotel room door opened as Widowmaker made her way inside to see Sombra sitting at the island counter, drinking a can of beer. The hacker turned around and looked at her in disbelief.

"What happened to an hour or two mija?" she exclaimed.  
"There wasn't all that much at the mall I chose so I tried to go further. I should've called... _Je suis désolé_." replied the sniper.

She then lifted the two bags of clothes she got, which really didn't amount to much overall. She was also carrying a bag of fresh pastries and sandwiches Sombra sighed softly but shook her head, now brightening her face.

"At least nothing bad happened. You and I are going to the _Beaugranelle Paris_ tomorrow then. Okay?"

Widowmaker rolled her eyes but finally nodded.

"Fair enough." she replied.

She placed the bags down on the ground.

"Did you think of anything else you needed to get done?" asked Sombra.  
"I was thinking of getting my hair dyed; my current hair is a little too distinctive." replied the sniper.

The hacker raised an eyebrow before smiling brightly.

"What color were you thinking of?" she asked.  
"Haven't given it much thought yet..."

Sombra put a finger to her chin before snickering.

"Why not try blonde?" she asked.

Widowmaker's face contorted into disgust as she shook her head.

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I try that...I'd look even more obvious." she replied.  
"I'm sure Aiden would give you an opinion if you asked him." said Sombra with a wink.

Widowmaker's face turned pink, causing her friend to laugh softly. She then looked around for a few moments.

"Speaking of Aiden...where is he?" she asked.  
"He got up to make a sandwich and went right back to sleep. Haven't seen him come out since." replied the hacker.  
"Was he feeling well?"  
"From what I saw yes. He looked tired, but perfectly fine otherwise."

The sniper sighed in relief before approaching the counter. After taking out three plates, she placed a large sandwich in each of them before handing one to Sombra. She graciously accepted the meal, giving her friend a bright smile as she sat down to eat.

"Gonna talk to him?" she asked.  
"Yes...that's the intent." replied Widowmaker.

The hacker nodded in agreement.

"I take it that you gave it a lot of thought?" she asked.  
"...I couldn't think about anything else during the day."

Sombra placed the sandwich down, clearing her mouth before looking at her friend, who now looked visibly flustered.

"Before anything else...has he told you exactly what happened to him? Before he met you again I mean." she asked.  
"His wife was assassinated and his daughter was kidnapped."

The hacker sighed softly and shook her head.

"So you don't know any specifics about his past?" she continued.

The sniper shook her head slowly, causing Sombra to once again sigh, this time her mouth turning to a frown.

"Before you talk to him about moving forward...you should do the same thing he did for you." she said.  
"Meaning?"  
"Help him overcome his inner demons...he's in a **lot** of pain."

Her face contorted into confusion.

"But he doesn't seem like he's in any sort of pain." she replied.  
"That's **exactly** why I know he is. Remember what I said before? That he's not the best at voicing his feelings? It's mainly because he will never talk about it unless he's asked. And you're the person who has the best chance of helping him heal."

Widowmaker nodded as she picked up the remaining two plates.

"I'll do my best...thank you for the advice." she said.  
"No problema amiga. I'm going to head back to my hotel room. Let me know when you're heading out to the mall tomorrow." replied the hacker.

She then picked up her sandwich and pulled on her jacket before leaving the room.

**~ o ~**

"Aiden?"

I opened the door to see that he was still sound asleep. Evidently, he took a shower at some point during the day because he wasn't wearing the same clothes he was this morning. Instead of a white t-shirt, he now wore a black long sleeved shirt. I placed the sandwiches on the end table and took a seat at the side of the bed. I hesitated for a moment, because I didn't really want to disturb his slumber...but after what Sombra just told me, it felt necessary to hear him out.

I placed my hand on his before gently stroking it with my thumb. Slowly, he stirred and opened his eyes. After realizing that it was me, he gave me an apologetic look.

"Oh...I didn't realize I was that tired. It's late isn't it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Only 6:30." I replied.

He sighed deeply before looking at the end table. He smiled.

"Did you get this for me?"  
"I wasn't sure of what you like...so I took a guess."

He took a bite of it and after a brief moment, he smiled at me.

"Bologne and Swiss Cheese is perfectly fine. Thank you Amélie."

I picked up my sandwich and for the next ten minutes we ate and had a friendly conversation. He of course asked me about how my day was before anything else. I was honestly quite bored at the small mall because not much of the clothes really called out to me. It took a few looks at some windows and mirrors to realize however, that I needed to do something about my hair; it was too distinctive and it wasn't really comfortable to keep it pinned in a bun all the time. I made a mental note that I had to do something about that, perhaps take a trip to the salon tomorrow to see what could be done.

Most of the time I spent at the mall was simply looking around, though I did find some necessities that I picked up. I suppose it would be better to go to the _Beaugranelle Paris_ considering how much larger it was...but going with Sombra seemed like it would be much more of an annoyance than a meaningful trip. My thoughts then drifted to the man sitting in front of me, pondering how a trip to the mall would be with him.

After shaking my senses back into focus, I placed my empty plate down before giving him a concerned look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
"Remember that talk I wanted to have with you?"

He nodded.

"...I want to know everything that happened to you. From day one."

The assassin placed his plate on top of mine and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm assuming that Sombra put you up to this?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I've always wanted to know, but I wasn't sure how to ask you without sounding heartless." I replied.

His crimson eyes scanned me for lies, but I was very good at keeping a straight face. He seemed to believe my words as he turned fully to me and lowered his head. He then reached over to the end table and handed his wallet to me. I opened it to see a picture of his family...with Gerard and I.

"You've been an assassin for eleven years...technically longer than I've been but I was trained to be an assassin since the age of 13." he explained.  
"And you're now 38 years old." I inferred.  
"39 actually. My birthday was nine days ago."

I sighed deeply and shook my head.

"I'm sorry...I had no-"  
"It's alright. I don't see it as a day worth celebrating."

He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Well...to begin with, you'd have to know what my life was like before Talon. Before I even met Lisa because it appears that the organization was watching me since the day my parents were killed." he said.

I felt my heart wrench upon hearing those words.

"They were killed?" I asked.  
"The terrorist attack that happened in Switzerland 26 years ago took both my parents from me. I was an orphan at the age of 11." he explained.

The incident was infamous among Talon's archives due to its massive body count, of over one hundred people. Two planes were destroyed that day and the resulting fires combined with the explosions claimed all those lives.

"I moved to Annecy when I was 13 years old because my cousin discovered that I was roaming the streets of Zurich for two years; no one else in my family wanted to take me in."

I felt my heart skip a beat as a deep sense of worry began to fill my heart.

"However...this cousin of mine was secretly a scientist who was working for Talon. I had really moved because they needed their first guinea pig for their super soldier experiment." he explained.

His eyes then narrowed.

"Thus began my extensive training. According to the scientists there, I was considered an ideal specimen for the project because my body was naturally stronger than most others, due to my father being a member of French Special Forces and my mother a Hapkido master."

He opened his hands and slowly closed them.

"They trained me, telling me that I would grow up to take revenge on the ones who took everything from me. At the time, I was not aware that it was _their_ agents who orchestrated that terrorist attack. The training continued for six years, which included a high school education until Talon decided that it was time for me to go back into world. They had their agents forge me a transcript and high school degree before inserting me me into a college. Before they allowed me to leave however, they completed the serum and injected me with it."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he clenched his fists.

"At first, the serum was harmless but after only two weeks in college, the serum took effect. I became suddenly faster, stronger...better. Classes became a menial task and I excelled at just about everything I set my mind to while I was there. I trained in Hapkido and passed my mother's decree in only three years...and it would be my final black belt examination in Sweden when I would happen upon Lisa Kimora. She caught my eye...but this was also when Talon began their plans for me."

He wound his right sleeve up and showed me a scar on his arm.

"While I was staying at a hotel near where my examination was taking place, I was attacked by an assassin. They sent one to try and kill me in order to test how well I was adapting to the serum's effects. I defeated my assailant...and accidentally broke his spine because I didn't understand how to control my strength. The fact that I was able to defeat a trained assassin in unarmed combat was enough to convince Talon that I had the potential to become one of their greatest weapons."

He replaced his sleeve.

"I was then kidnapped and subjected to Talon's super soldier training program. I remember everything they did to me...countless injections to sculpt and mold my body to perfection, grueling tests of endurance and hundreds of hours of intense physical training. This would continue for three more years. Upon completing it, I became the first man to survive the training as well as the first to complete adapt to the serum and thus, Talon's first super soldier was born. Many others attempted the training and died, while others died because their bodies couldn't adapt to the serum...so I was very lucky to still be breathing at that point."

He then pointed towards a revolver on the dresser. I reached over to it and then handed it to him. Much to my astonishment, he bent the barrel of the gun directly down with almost no visible effort.

"They then allowed me to go back to my normal life in Annecy, telling me that I would be needed for their plans soon. I returned and finished my final year of college...and by this time, Lisa had reached her junior year in Law. She somehow remembered me...from my belt examination. I knew what my life was going to entail soon so I tried to stay away from her."

He smiled lightly.

"But I couldn't help myself...she made me feel like I wasn't an outcast, like I was wanted and needed...so we almost instantly became friends and by the time she reached her Senior year, we were dating. I still to this day don't fully understand how things progressed so quickly...but I fell in love with her. I was so happy that I had forgotten that Talon intended to use me as a weapon."

He then let out a heavy breath as his free hand grabbed a fistful of the sheets.

"...Only two months after she graduated, they decided that they needed me for their goals. However, I was much more willing to help them because now, I had something I wanted to fight to protect and I disappeared for two months...as they made the final preparations to transform me into the assassin that would eventually become known as _The Eagle_."

It was a lot to take in and understand, but I was very glad that he was telling me all of this because now I had context. I understood a lot of the reasons why he was so innately kind and also the main reason why he hated Talon so much.

"I had to lie to Lisa about my disappearance and during that time, Talon began my neural reconditioning to allow me to kill without remorse. It was much more difficult because my mind was trained to be able to take mental torture at that point...but they slowly managed to get past those defenses. I fulfilled my very first contract when I was 24 years old...and that was the first time I had ever killed someone in cold blood instead of survival."  
"In cold blood?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"That contract was the same man who orchestrated the attack at the airport. He was a loose end that Talon wanted to get rid of so they knew I would be able to do the job since I had a vendetta against him. Because I killed someone I knew to be evil, I believed I was fighting for a greater cause. As a result of my success, they began to send me on numerous missions. I then returned to my daily life with Lisa...while living an alternate life as _The Eagle_."

He sighed deeply again as he looked to his suitcase.

"I built my reputation quickly; in the first year I was an assassin, I killed 23 people, ten of which were French politicians. I had killed more people than any other assassin the organization had ever conceived at that point in that amount of time, which earned me the moniker of _The Specter Of Annecy_. This was also when I first met Gerard...before he started dating you."

I gasped softly upon hearing his name.

"I didn't know that Gerard was an Overwatch agent in training, but he and I became good friends within a few weeks; he was staying in Annecy because he was looking for a stable job as well as somewhere to live that wasn't as busy as Paris. A month after I met him, that was when he started dating you...and he couldn't stop telling me how amazing of a woman you were."

I smiled brightly at him, prompting him to do the same.

" _Amélie is the best thing that ever happened to me. Amélie is the light in my life._ The list of compliments and praise went on. But in doing so, Gerard helped me regain some of my humanity and he urged me to take the next step with Lisa. Because of Gerard's encouragement, I asked Lisa to marry me. And she accepted. At the end of that year, we were married in secret, with Gerard being my best man...and that was the time that we first met. Do you remember?"

I nodded with a smile.

"How could I forget? I had never seen him so happy before...and I'm convinced that seeing you two get married encouraged him to do the same with me." I replied.

He laughed softly.

"One month after we got married, we conceived Nicole. I continued serving Talon for the next four years...and during this time, their steady neural reconditioning caused my moral compass to vanish, to the point where killing was a menial task to me. In those six years of my career, I killed another 47 people...not counting any casualties that were not my targets, which would up the total body count to 106."

I couldn't believe my ears; I had barely killed **half** that number of people in that amount of time.

"I was able to be a father to Nicole and I somehow managed to hide both my status as a super soldier and my night job as an assassin...until the fateful day that I was assigned to assassinate the leader of Overwatch's operations in France... _my best friend_."

His eyes narrowed.

"After being fed lies about Overwatch's intentions for the world as well as being told that Gerard had a lot to do with the deaths of some of my Talon comrades, I tracked him down and waited for you to be gone; I didn't see a reason to have to kill you as well. However...my reconditioning started to break because I just couldn't bring myself to kill him. Gerard didn't call for any backup and even told me that it was alright to do it. It was because of him...that I was able to regain my humanity."

He looked down at his wallet and at the picture of us.

"Gerard even went so far as to beg Overwatch to allow me to live, instead becoming an informant for them because of my high standing with Talon. They agreed and I returned to my daily life. However, I began to refuse contracts, now wanting to spend the rest of my days taking care of my wife and daughter...that was the biggest mistake of my life."

He grit his teeth and much to my astonishment, tears came to his eyes...though his face wasn't sad.

"Three weeks after I stopped being an assassin, I came home to find Lisa...and an assassin sent by Talon who had already stabbed her in the stomach. This was the first time I fell prey to my rage and my dark side took over. I proceeded to beat the assassin to death with my bare hands and in doing so, revealed my enhanced abilities to her."

He looked back at his hands.

"That kill would forever be etched in my memory...and once I did, I was sure that Lisa would've shunned me as some kind of monster...but she didn't."

My eyes widened as the tears began to stream down his cheeks, but his face again did not look sad in the slightest.

"What happened?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"That night...I won't ever forget..."

**...**

_"Hey! I'm sorry for being late. Had something to take care of at work."_

_I opened the door...noticing that the lights were off. I raised an eyebrow._

**_"Hmm...that's not like her to leave the house so dark. Nicole has to wear glasses so it wouldn't make sense for her to leave things bleak."_ **

_I made my way into the kitchen but didn't see any sign of her._

**_"She should've been home at least two hours ago...this isn't like her at all."_ **

_I then noticed a scent...one that I hadn't smelled in a long time._

**_"...Blood."_ **

_I followed my nose upstairs and as I made my way up, I heard not one, but **two** heartbeats._

**_"Nicole went to her friend's house for a sleepover...no one else is supposed to be here."_ **

_I continued up the stairs, until I began to recognize Lisa's heartbeat. Due to my enhanced hearing, her heart rate was something I was always used to considering how much time I spent with her...and it was weak. The other one however...was rapid. But not the nervous kind of rapid. It was strikingly similar to someone who was excited...that was having a tremendous thrill. And the scent of blood could only mean one thing..._

**_"No..."_ **

_I silently made my way upstairs and peered around the corner into the room to see that there was someone standing over Lisa...who was lying on the ground, bleeding._

_"Why...why are you doing this..." she cried.  
"Talon doesn't tolerate traitors." snapped the assailant._

_My fists automatically clenched and I felt rage begin to pour within me...for the first time since I last killed. I struggled to keep my emotions in check because I didn't want to show Lisa what I really was...what I've hidden from her since the day we met and the very thing I lied about when she asked me all those years ago. I turned the corner._

_"Get away from my wife." I warned._

_The assassin laughed audibly._

_"You have no idea how long I've been looking for you...how I've longed to meet you and be the one to end the legend of The Eagle." he said._

_He unsheathed a shortblade from his jacket._

_"Time to die..."_

_He dashed at me and attempted to slash my chest but I easily avoided the attack. I however, didn't expect him to swing his leg around and strike my stomach, sending me stumbling back. I hit the railing hard and I just barely managed to dodge an savage slash that caused the blade to get wedged in the wood where my body was only moments ago. After gathering my senses, I dodged several more slashes until I saw an opening to immobilize the hand, slamming it against the wall and causing the assassin to drop it. However, he suddenly overpowered me and shoved me into the railing. Before I could lean off, he kicked me hard and broke it, causing me to fall helplessly to the ground. Once I landed on the ground, I felt sharp pain jolt the rest of my body to life. I immediately rolled out of the way of an oncoming stomp. Once he missed, I landed a hard palm strike onto his chest, stunning him momentarily. Before I could capitalize on the opening I was presented, the assassin grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder into a cabinet full of dishes. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath and before I could look up, he pulled the cabinet on top of me. He then laughed loudly._

_"I expected more of a challenge from you Eagle...but you've grown weak in the time you've been gone. Pathetic...you actually think humanity is worth holding onto. It does nothing but make you vulnerable."_

_I heard his footsteps approaching the cabinet._

_"Once I kill you, I'll make sure your wife dies slowly...and painfully. After her, I'll hunt your daughter down and make sure that she meets a grim end as well." he said._

_The moment he mentioned Nicole, I felt rage begin to boil within me. I tried to fight it; I didn't want Lisa to see me like this but now...I had no choice. If I didn't let go of my pacifistic side...it would be the end. I closed my eyes and allowed the anger to take over. Suddenly, everything slowed down and everything I could see suddenly appeared in greater detail. It was a long time since I had made use of my superhuman abilities and as soon as the assassin got close enough, I lifted the cabinet off of me with almost no effort. I gave him a glare and he seemed slightly intimidated considering that my eyes were likely golden right now. He then swung his shortblade, only for me to catch his wrist. I wrenched his arm violently to the right, snapping the blade out of his hand before I slammed him into the wall behind me. Before he could recover, I shoved my foot hard into his stomach, smashing him through the wood with ease. I then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air._

_"You're not laying a finger on my daughter." I growled.  
"There he is. The assassin of legend, the man who almost single-handedly shifted the tide of Talon's efforts in all of France. The Specter Of Annecy." he laughed._

_I threw him aside and into another wall before landing a hard palm strike into his chest. The blow was strong enough to cause him to collide with the wall hard enough to jolt his head, knocking him out. I released a heavy breath as I tried to get my anger under control. However, my hearing having heightened this much alerted me to my wife's heart rate, which was slowing down more and more by the moment. I rushed to her side to see that she had managed to crawl to the end table beside our bed and sit up. She was already trying to apply pressure to the wound._

_"Lisa...Lisa stay with me." I urged.  
"Aiden...what's going on? Who is that man?" she asked._

_I let out a heavy breath._

_"I never intended for anything to happen to you...to happen to Nicole. I thought I could leave my old life behind and I was a fool to have believed it so." I cried._

_She shook her head slowly._

_"Aiden...that man called you The Eagle. What does that mean?" she asked._

_I closed my eyes and bowed my head to her._

_"I...I'm so sorry for not telling you Lisa...I just didn't want you to-"_

_My eyes widened as I sensed another heartbeat enter the room. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, I turned around and reacted just in time to catch the oncoming blade. The assassin had awakened and tried to ambush me. Feeling more anger pour through me, I knocked him to the ground with a hard kick, sending the blade flying out of his hands and him to the ground. I then mounted him and began to relentlessly pummel his chest. Punch after punch, blow after blow, strike after strike...I continued to pulverize him and the longer I continued, the harder my blows became until finally, I heard no heartbeat. I then got off of him, my anger subsiding but now being replaced with fear. I turned in horror, expecting Lisa to now look at me like I was a monster..._

_But she didn't. She looked appreciative. I crouched down in front of her, examining her wound. Thankfully, I saw no sign of a fatal wound...but then I took a deep breath through my nostrils, picking up a scent that I knew all too well._

**_"No...no...please...not that..."_ **

_I felt tears come to my eyes as I knew just what her injury was made by: a blade laced with a potent cocktail of Black Mamba venom, Deathstalker venom and a very powerful sedative. There was nothing I would be able to do for her now...because at this point, the venom likely made its way through her body enough for there only to be a matter of time before she dies. Even if I could make a batch of antivenom...it was too late._

_"No...Lisa...I...I'm so sorry..." I cried.  
"Aiden...what's...what's going on?..." she groaned._

_I swallowed hard as I shut my eyes tightly._

_"I was an assassin! An assassin for the terrorist organization known as Talon! I was their first super soldier experiment and I killed numerous people in their name! I hid all of this from you because I never wanted you to be involved in that side of my life because I wanted to give you a normal life. A life that didn't involve bloodshed and death...but I was foolish to believe that I could do all of this on my own...I...I should've been more cautious." I sobbed.  
"Aiden...you...you took good care of me...you gave me the best life I could've asked for..." she continued._

_I leaned close to her, placing my forehead against hers._

_"I...I'm a monster...I...killed so many-"  
"You took care of Nicole and I...and you treated me with such kindness and love...you're anything but a monster to me and especially to your daughter." she whispered._

_I heard her heartbeat continue to slow down as I held her hand tightly._

_"...I...I'm so sorry Lisa...so very sorry..."  
"...Tell me."_

_My eyes widened in confusion._

_"...Tell me everything that happened to you...I want to know everything about you Aiden."_

_With a heavy heart...I told her my tale._

**...**

"There was nothing I could do to save her; taking her to a hospital was a death wish and I knew there was nothing I could do to protect her alone. I considered contacting Overwatch, but they would never be able to get there in time...so Lisa begged me to stay with her. So I did."

He gazed at the picture in his wallet.

"I told her everything that I endured for all the years I was forced to lie to her because I would never have been able to forgive myself if something happened to her and Nicole. She was at first shocked, but she said that she always thought that something was different about me...but she didn't care; she wanted to be with me regardless of what I was."

His eyes narrowed.

"She begged me to raise our daughter as best I could. And after I made that promise...she succumbed to the poison in my arms."

He looked up at me and I could see how red his eyes were, but his face remained blank.

"I swore revenge against whoever sent the assassin. I then left Annecy to go back to Switzerland. I spent the next two years finding out as much as I could about everything that had happened to be thus far in my life and I was horrified to learn that it was Talon themselves, orchestrating every event in order to turn me into a remorseless killer. And that's exactly what I did for much of those two years: killed numerous members of the organization in secret. In that sense...they nearly succeeded...until Gerard came along once again."

His eyes focused on me.

"He asked me to visit him in Annecy, telling me it was urgent so after leaving Nicole in trusted hands, I returned to see him...and this was when he asked me to watch over you..."

**...**

_"Aiden. You got a minute?"  
"Of course. What's on your mind?"_

_Gerard approached me and took a seat next to me._

_"I...I'm still sorry about what happened to Lisa. It's a tough deal. How're you coping with it?" he asked.  
"We've been adjusting. Nicole's been very strong...I'm not faring so well." I replied._

_He sighed deeply and nodded._

_"I wish I could've done something to help her. But you said that nothing could've been done?"  
"Once that poison entered her bloodstream, if the antivenom is not administered within three minutes, her fate was sealed...I was the one who developed that cocktail and they used it against me." I replied._

_His eyes narrowed as he sighed deeply._

_"Then...I can't ask you this." he said.  
"Ask me what?"_

_I placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"We're brothers Gerard. You can come to me about anything." I urged._

_The agent shook his head and looked down towards the ground._

_"There have been several other assassination attempts on me...each one becoming closer than the last and I'm beginning to worry." he began._  
"About yourself?"  
"About _Amélie."_

_My eyes widened as he looked at me, a determined look on his face._

_"I knew that when I signed up for this job with Overwatch that I would be putting myself at risk...that I would be in the sights of the world's most dangerous terrorist organization and right now, my concern is for her...I can stave off death as long as I need to but her...I could never forgive myself if something happened to her." he explained.  
"So what do you propose?"_

_He gave me a serious look, but one of desperation._

_"Aiden...we've been friends for years and you're the only one I trust enough to want to ask this."  
_

_He produced a picture of him and_ _Amélie from his wallet._

_"If something ever happens to me...I want you to look after her. Protect her and keep her safe."  
"...But why me? Can't Overwatch handle this?"_

_He shook his head._

_"Overwatch is reaching the end of its days; military power is causing the world to see Overwatch as more of a threat than a necessity and the way things are going now, I wouldn't be surprised if it met its end soon." he explained._

_I nodded slowly, but closed my eyes._

_"Gerard...I don't know if I can keep her safe; I couldn't even keep Lisa from-"  
"You can't blame yourself for that Aiden. If anyone is to blame, it's Talon."_

_He clenched his fists._

_"I've had many friends in my time...but you're the only one I believe I can entrust this to."_

_I let out a heavy breath before nodding, albeit reluctantly._

_"If you believe in me, then I'll do everything in my power to protect her." I replied.  
"Promise me Aiden. Promise me that no matter what happens...promise me that you'll keep her safe and make her happy."_

_I nodded with much more confidence as I held his hand._

_"You have my word."_

**...**

He closed his eyes.

"After a week of spending time with him, I went back to Switzerland and continued my search for answers, managing to foil a great many of Talon's plans in Europe. However...two years later, I found out that he was killed...by **you**."

He turned away from me.

"I was devastated to find out that he met his end at the hands of his wife. However, once you disappeared...I had a strong feeling that Talon orchestrated the entire ordeal. This was when I began to watch over you. I followed you in secret and for all the times I couldn't be there in person, I hacked into Talon's tracking system and recorded your movements. I knew about every single assassination you participated in, all twenty six of them including the successful one on Mondatta as well as the failed attempt on Katya Volskya." he said.

Memories of that day came back to haunt me as I still couldn't conclude how we ended up failing...perhaps I could ask Sombra about it sometime soon.

"I tracked you for years but I chose not to interfere in your life; attempting to get in your way at that point would've likely gotten one of us killed so I waited until the day I knew your reconditioning would break: when you returned to Annecy for the first time in over a decade." he explained.

He then sighed deeply.

"By that time, Nicole was already missing. You know the rest."

I nodded slowly before looking him in the eyes.

"When was the last time you cried?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Not since the day Lisa died in my arms." he replied.  
"Is there a reason why?"  
"In order to allow myself to do what's necessary, I desensitized myself after Lisa's death. You already know that being an assassin means that you can't get emotionally attached to anyone...else you risk not only the mission, but your own life."

There he was again, trying to be strong. I raised an eyebrow before shifting closer.

"I want to ask you something else Aiden...and I want you to be honest with me." I said.

His crimson eyes focused on mine and he nodded.

"Have you ever thought about leaving this life? Taking your daughter and living somewhere that no one could find you?" I asked.  
"I will never be able to live in peace until Oscar Jaegar is in a maximum security prison...or **dead**."

His voice sounded unusually cold.

"He was the one who caused the majority of the pain we've endured for most of our lives. After killing so many people in his name...the least I can do to redeem myself is to do what I can to bring forth peace. Where no one has to go through what we did...where everyone can live in the way they choose to."

He took another breath and clenched his fists.

"Besides...it's even more personal now because he had the audacity to meddle in your life, doing largely the same things to you...a soul as sweet and kind as **you**. **That**...makes it **_unforgivable_**."

I blushed upon hearing his words. He attempted to get up but my hand shot out almost instantly, grabbing his. Before he could say another word, I pulled him into an embrace. He was evidently shocked at the sudden gesture.

"What are you..."  
"You're in pain...I know you are."

He didn't move an inch but I heard him take a sharp breath.

"You were there for me when I needed someone to help me get over what I did to Gerard...but it sounds like you've been carrying a burden that you've only just barely been able to handle for far longer than I have...I want you to know that I'm here for you too. Just as you are for me." I whispered.

He leaned away from me in an attempt to back off but I was adamant, keeping him close to me with a firm grip.

"You once held me as I cried...and that allowed me to get through a great deal of my pain. You've saved my life numerous times...but you also freed me from shackles I didn't know were capable of breaking."

I squeezed his hand.

"You went so far as to give your own heart to me...a man like you should never have to suffer by himself."

He was still silent for a few moments but soon, I felt his body begin to shake and moments later, I felt my shirt begin to feel wet. He wasn't making any audible sobbing sounds, evidently too prideful or perhaps he had truly forgotten how to do so in all this time he's spent trying to be strong. I placed one of my hands on his cheek and the other around him, gently wiping his tears away as I tried to hush him.

"You told me once that I'm not alone anymore...the same goes for you."

It seemed those words were all he needed to finally break down as he now allowed his body to relax into my embrace, his face burying itself into my neck though he made no move to return the hold. He began to sob softly as I continued to hush him for a several minutes.

It amazed me how a man who had the opportunity to live his life in complete luxury...turned it all away to have a family and a normal life. The fact that he went so far to keep his family safe from Talon's clutches. The fact that he waited all that time for me to come to Annecy...based on a hunch. And the most impressive fact...

_"He chose to keep his promise without compromise..."_

I hugged him tighter, feeling the warmth of gratitude wash over me once more. It took several more minutes, but he finally stopped sobbing and after wiping his face with his shirt, he then leaned away. All traces of sadness on his face were now gone...and replaced with a heart warming smile.

"I haven't been able to do that since I was child...thank you Amélie." he said.

For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of his. It was as if my feelings for the assassin suddenly magnified. Perhaps it was because I felt I had finally begun to repay him for all he's done for me these past few months...perhaps it was because I began to realize that he really was the same man I met all those years ago and that after all of what we've been through...we really were one in the same.

Our lives ruined by Talon, our loved ones taken from us in one way or another and now, they were both hunting us down...what were supposed to be two of their greatest weapons were now nothing but loose ends to tie up. Throughout all of this, Aiden was there for me uncompromisingly. He could've just as easily left for America to live with his daughter, but he chose to stay in France in case I needed his help. He chose to be there for me...despite knowing what I was going to do.

He didn't try to be my moral compass in any way because he of all people understood how I felt...because he went through the very same thing...perhaps even more pain because he was forced into this life when he was a teenager while I was subjected to it when I was 22. He killed **a lot** more people than I did...but now that I've seen him like this, it makes me wonder how he could've brought himself to do it back then because he was such a gentle and kind soul. Beneath his strong and cold exterior...beat a still very much human heart, not the heart of a killer...but a real man.

I placed my hand on his cheek, feeling a strong desire to let him know how grateful I was for everything I did. Surprisingly, he didn't move away like all the other times...but instead watched me with genuine curiosity. I wasn't sure how to proceed; this was something I hadn't done since Gerard was still alive. He seemed to catch on as he smiled. He was close...so very close. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

**RING! RING! RING!**

I cursed under my breath as I heard Aiden's PDA echo through the room. I closed my eyes in disappointment and turned away. After staring at me for a moment, he picked up the device before smiling.

"It's Nicole." he said.

He answered the call before bringing up the holographic interface, allowing me to see her on a floating screen.

_"Hi Dad."  
_ "Looks like you've been busy considering those bags under your eyes." he replied.  
 _"Yes but it's been worth it. All of the notes I brought to Overwatch has helped them to find the countermeasures necessary to stop Project Darkwind's effects on their agents...but we're still working on a way to counter the weapon entirely."_

She then seemed to notice me as she smiled.

_"Auntie Amélie!"  
_ "It's good to see you chérie." I replied with a smile of my own.

The girl turned back to her father.

_"The heart transplant worked perfectly!"_  
"Yes. It seems she's adjusting very well to it." he replied.  
 _"I can't wait to see you again...one month shouldn't be too much longer."_  
"You should get some rest; you look like you need it." I said.

The girl looked at me and sighed before nodding.

_"Yes Auntie_ _Amélie..."_ she said with a grumpy sigh.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as Aiden turned the screen away from me.

"Get some sleep honey. I'll call you on Saturday okay?" he asked.  
 _"Okay. Bye Daddy! I love you!"_

He smiled brightly.

"I love you too."

The call cut off as he turned back to me. He seemed deep in thought for a moment and just for a second, I could've sworn I saw a deep blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat before placing a hand on the back of his head.

"Would you...like to get some dinner on Friday? I know a very nice restaurant I'm sure you'd like." he suggested.

The sudden request snapped me back to reality and for a moment, I had no idea how to reply. However, upon seeing the courage in his eyes, I smiled and nodded.

"Yes...I'd like that a lot." I replied.

He then gently held my hand, his eyes never leaving mine as he leaned forward. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, having no idea what to do in this situation until I felt his lips touch my forehead. I reopened my eyes, feeling enough heat in my face to know that I probably looked just as red as his eyes. He gave me a bright grin.

"Thank you. You don't know how long I've needed to let all of that out...to let someone know my story because not a single person alive apart from you knows the full one." he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Not even Sombra?" I asked.  
"I didn't tell her how Lisa died. You're the only one who knows that."

I nodded slowly, now feeling more heat inside my heart because now it truly felt as if he trusted me fully.

"...Also, if it's not too much trouble...would it be an issue if I slept in here?"

I had no idea why those words unconsciously came out of my mouth but he nodded with a smile.

"Of course. But answer me one question first..." he began.

His face turned serious for a moment, causing my flustered face to recede back to a normal one. For some reason however, he seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"I heard you say something to Sombra about wanting to dye your hair? I wonder what color you intended to do..."

I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked his shoulder.

"...I'm not sure. I just think I need to look different to not attract a lot of attention." I replied.  
"So you've given no thought to what you're going to dye it to be?" he asked.

I shook my head. He put a hand to his chin, staring at me in such a way that it actually felt flattering and after several moments, he raised a finger.

"I think you could pull off a deep wine red or a dark chocolate brown." he said.  
"Pull off?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He smiled.

"I'll correct myself. I think you would look **beautiful** with either of those colors. But it's ultimately your choice." he said.

I growled lightly from my now beet red face as I got to my feet.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm leaving early with Sombra to go to the mall to finish all the shopping." I said.  
"I'll come with you. I feel up to it." he replied.

Seeing no harm in the thought, I shrugged.

"You're welcome to...but you're carrying all of the bags." I teased.

He laughed heartily before shrugging.

"That's not a problem for me."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Amigas

_**Kindred Spirits** _

**Chapter Thirteen: Amigas**

**~ o ~**

[](https://ibb.co/kt1oXx)

**~ o ~**

**The Following Morning- The Beaugranelle Paris, Downtown Paris**

"What's on the agenda today?" asked Sombra.  
"Clothes for everyone I suppose." replied the sniper.

Sombra then put a hand to her chin before leaning close to her friend.

"What color were you thinking of dyeing your hair?" she whispered.  
"...Dark chocolate brown." replied Widowmaker.

The hacker smiled deviously and turned away from her two companions. Widowmaker glanced over at Aiden, who gave her a heart warming smile. She took a moment to admire the assassin as he was for once, dressed in casual wear.

He sported a dark grey muscle shirt that was just a little too large for him, enough to not completely hug his skin. He cut some of his hair just before they left the hotel, neatening the sides and giving it almost a spiky look at the top though he left enough length for it to flare over his eyes. He also wore a pair of black jeans along with white low-top shoes. He had a pair of brown driving gloves attached to his belt as well, as he always tended to drive his car using them.

After turning away from his watchful eyes, she felt a heavy blush come to her face as she realized just how attractive he looked without even trying. Once she turned back to Sombra, she saw the hacker snickering softly to herself. She cast her a scolding glance, but it didn't have any effect.

"We're gonna go get Spider here some clothes. How about we meet up a bit later?" asked Sombra

Aiden nodded in agreement.

"Call me when you're done or if you need anything." he said.

Sombra waved at him as he walked off to another part of the mall. She then approached her friend, putting an arm around her and poking her cheek.

"You're _staring_. You **never** stare." she teased.  
"I...I-I don't know what you're-"  
"Come now amiga. Do you think I'm blind? What did he say to you last night?"

The two women began to make their way towards their first stop: the salon.

"None of your business." replied the sniper.  
" _Orale_...he clearly feels a lot better because I don't see anymore pain in his eyes. He told you everything last night?" she asked.

The sniper nodded.

"...I had no idea he went through so much. It makes me feel like a child compared to his career."  
"Now you can understand why he tries so hard to do the right thing."

Widowmaker nodded in agreement.

"That...was the first time I've ever seen or heard him cry."  
"You've gone further than anyone else alive right now amiga; he's never broken down in front of me before."

The sniper nodded slowly, but Sombra poked her in the cheek.

"But that's not _all_ he said." she teased.

Widowmaker bit her lower lip and looked away from her friend.

"I saw how happy you looked when I got to the room this morning as well as on the ride here...so let's see, he said something to you that made you happy..." pondered the hacker.

The sniper sighed softly.

"He...asked me out to dinner on Friday." she mumbled.

Upon hearing those words, Sombra immediately squealed before excitedly hugging her friend.

"I'm so happy for you amiga!" she cheered.

The sniper turned away, her face now turning beet red from admitting what was supposed to be private.

"So do you know where you're going? Which restaurant is it?" she asked.  
"...A place called the _Nine Dragons._ "

The hacker whistled loudly.

"That fancy Chinese restaurant? Ay dios mio that's such a nice place. Do you have a dress to wear?" she asked.

Widowmaker shook her head and sighed.

"...I honestly didn't expect him to ask me anything...let alone to one of the most famous restaurants in all of France." she replied.  
"Then you've got the right girl with you to take care of it all. I've got your back amiga." said Sombra with a wink.

Sombra picked up a basket at her feet before gesturing Widowmaker to follow her.

"I've seen your wardrobe mija. Let me handle everything; I'll make sure Aiden can't take his eyes off of you." she teased.  
"Sombra!" growled Widowmaker as her cheeks turned to Christmas lights.

...

**One Hour Later- The Kooples Sport**

Sombra smiled at her before eyeing the clothes in Widowmaker's hands. Almost immediately, the hacker's face contorted into comical disgust.

"What the hell are you picking up to wear? Do you have a thing for wearing **solely** black and purple?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

The sniper froze and tried to find the words to answer, but couldn't. Sombra shook her head and wagged her index finger.

"Please mija. As good as you look in just about everything you wear, if you keep the same color scheme all the time...people are going to pick up on your identity. You need to mix it up some more." she explained.

She grabbed some of the clothes from her and placed them back on the shelf. After picking up a basket from behind her, she grabbed the rest of the clothes from Widowmaker's arms and dropped them in. She then smiled deviously before shoving the basket into her hand.

"I'm gonna make sure you get some **nice** clothes this time." she snickered.

Widowmaker's face reddened as she was pulled towards the rest of the store by her free hand. After leading her friend to a seat, Sombra set to work, throwing numerous articles of casual wear into the basket behind her. After letting out a quiet sigh, Widowmaker turned to the entrance of the store and much to her surprise, she saw Aiden. He was a distance away, eyeing the entrance of a store himself. After leaning forward slightly, she saw that it was a store that sold accessories, like sunglasses and watches. He stood there for a few seconds before making his way inside. She then suddenly realized that she needed something to cover her soon to be dyed hair. Once Sombra returned, the sniper looked up to her.

"Could you pick up one of those large hats we saw at the entrance?" she asked.  
"Why? The sun's not very bright right now." replied Sombra.  
"...It's to hide my hair...I don't want him to see it until Friday."

Sombra took a brief moment to register what she just said and once she did, she laughed softly.

"Alright. Now start trying those on. The changing room is over there." she said.

**~ o ~**

After letting out another sigh, I picked up the basket full of clothes and carried them into the room. After locking the door behind me, I removed my coat before glancing down at my arm tattoo.

_"I'm going to have to find a way to hide this..."_

Maybe it **was** a good idea for me to get it removed when I had the chance at the hospital. After letting out a regretful sigh, I glanced down at the clothes that Sombra selected, beginning with the shirts. I picked up one of them and felt immense heat come to my cheeks.

_"Does she seriously expect me to wear something like this?! It's s-s-so low cut!"_

Before my eyes, was a long sleeved shirt made out of what felt like cotton. It was thick enough to be feasible to wear in the cold weather, but it was cut low enough to reveal a modest amount of my cleavage. I placed the shirt down and examined more of them and the common theme between them all...was the low cut. Some of them were also short sleeved...with random designs on the front ranging from animals to simple abstract ones. A few of them were also plain, which were probably the only ones I liked.

I placed all of the shirts into a pile before picking up one of the jeans and placing it against my lower body.

_"...What is she trying to do? Make me_ **_peel_ ** _this off when I need to remove it?!"_

I looked at each of the jeans and at the very least...the colors were nice. But they were so form fitting...it made me feel as if I was too large for them. I then placed those in a pile before examining the jackets she selected. I smiled slightly.

_"At least these are acceptable...very nice quality denim actually."_

"Are you going to show me any of those amiga?"

I almost flinched from the sound of Sombra's voice as I rolled my eyes.

_"Better get this over with...or she'll_ **_never_ ** _shut up."_

I spent the next twenty minutes trying on different combinations of the clothes she brought me and even though I felt...exposed, it felt a lot better once she assured me that Aiden would like what he sees. After buying all of the clothes, she beckoned me to follow her. I immediately pinned my hair into a neat bun before placing the brown hat over it. It was a tight fit due to the sheer volume...and I was sure I would regret how it feels later considering how haphazardly I hid it.

_"Especially after dying it..."_

I made a mental note to ask Sombra if I could stay in her hotel room until tomorrow.

"Where are we going?" I asked.  
" _Simone Pérèle's"_ she replied.

I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach upon hearing the familiar name.

"What's the matter Spider?" she asked.  
"...Why do we have to go there?"

She rolled her eyes before grabbing me by the hand and dragging me towards the store.

"You have some of the most boring sets of underwear I've ever seen and you've only got a few sets on top of that. We're going to make sure you have enough for just about every situation mija...and besides, don't you think you should get something very _**comfortable**_ to tease him with?"

The heat in my cheeks soon extended to the entirety of my head as we approached the shop, which sold exclusively underwear. I was very thankful that Sombra sent Aiden away earlier else this would've been an even more embarrassing stop. She lead me to the lingerie section and into the two piece aisle, where I still couldn't stop blushing as I began to imagine some of these sets on me. Sombra quickly grabbed a few sets and placed them in a basket while placing others in a second one. I couldn't pay attention to what she was doing because I immediately became extremely self-conscious, looking around constantly to see if anyone was watching us. It took roughly two minutes for Sombra to finish all of her grabbing as she then gave me one of the baskets to hold. Once I had it, she dragged me to the changing room with her before shutting the door. She then sat me down on one of the benches before looking at my face.

"You're going to try on some of these. I made sure to pick colors I think look good on you and I even got a few that are your speed so hop to it amiga." she ordered.

I had no idea why I was humoring her, but I looked down into the basket.

_"Mon dieu...why did I even come with her into this place...this is so **embarrassing**..."_

She picked up twelve different sets of underwear. The only common factor with them all was that they were all lace...but it really seemed like she gave all of them thought before she threw them inside. She already knew that I liked the colors purple and black and of course, most of them were indeed that color. However...it felt so scary to show that much skin to anyone; I hadn't done so since Gerard was still alive. Sure...there was the time that I took off my top for Aiden to do the ultrasound on me, but he didn't even allow the scan to continue for long because he knew how self-conscious I was.

_"And he was such a gentleman..."_

I reluctantly stepped into one of the small stalls in the room, taking one of the sets with me as I stripped naked. After securing the underwear to my body, I came out of the stall, unconsciously trying to cover as much of my skin as my arms would allow me to. However, I noticed that Sombra had also stripped down and was trying on underwear for herself. Upon noticing that I had come out of the stall, she smiled.

"Come here amiga. Take a look at yourself." she urged.

I slowly made my way over to her and looked in the large mirror. The first set I tried on was an indigo set and even though I felt extremely exposed...the fabric felt good on my skin. Sombra then let out a loud whistle before wrapping an arm around me.

"You look gorgeous amiga." she said.

I took a moment to examine my supposed friend.

For as long as I've known her, I've known Sombra to always completely cover her skin unless she was being casual, where she normally chose to wear shorts and a shirt. This was the first time I had ever seen her in less than that. I always knew that she was well built beneath her clothing because her body was something she took pride in. She was very well toned, having a build similar to that of a track runner though not quite as muscular. Her bust was not as big as mine, but it was still modest enough to be noticeable if she didn't wear her usual outfit of a large jacket or coat. She had chosen a two piece set of underwear as well, with a crimson base with black straps throughout. This set really highlighted how well sculpted her core was, as well as her surprisingly well built legs.

Overall, she looked adorable...and I may even go so far as to say sexy in her own way.

I gave her a slight smile, managing to push aside my self consciousness for a moment.

"You look magnifique as well chérie." I said.

Sombra blushed lightly at my compliment, smiling at me as she stood next to me with her hand on her waist.

"You should be more confident in yourself mija; you're a gorgeous woman and you can make any of those sets of underwear look hot enough to melt the eyes of the unworthy." she teased.

I rolled my eyes as I returned to the room and searched for the next set to try on.

For the next fifteen minutes, Sombra and I tried on nearly a dozen different sets of lingerie and underwear, some a little more...revealing than others. We were approaching the last two for each of our baskets until I noticed one particular one...that really caught my eye.

It had a burgundy base with all of the laces being onyx except for the trim, which was an almost dirty gold. Upon running my fingers across the fabric, it felt quite soft. I slowly slipped the bra onto my body and I had to admit that it felt extremely comfortable, more so than any other set I've tried on thus far. Once I secured it, I slipped the panties on and found myself equally impressed with its comfortable feel. I stepped out of the changing room and waited for Sombra to come out of hers. She didn't keep me waiting for long, coming out in a full black lace set. What made this one unique however was that the trim was crimson. Once her eyes caught onto me however, she smiled and squealed.

" **That's** the one. _This_ is what you're gonna wear under your dress. That is _easily_ the sexiest thing I've ever seen." she squealed.

Again, my cheeks turned red but after having shown her my body nearly a dozen times in other sets of underwear, I didn't shy away. She placed a hand on my waist and placed the other one on hers.

"Yeah...there's no way he's going to be able to take his eyes off of you Spider."

I shook my head, my tattooed hand grabbing hold of my elbow. I felt heat come to my cheeks and for some reason, I felt very discouraged. Sombra however, hugged me a little closer and shook her head.

"Come on Spider! You look **gorgeous**!"

The blush on my face deepened as I shook my head.

"Y-Y-You're just saying that..."

She laughed softly before shaking her head.

"I mean it amiga. There's no way he won't love this."

I sighed softly before managing to allow my eyes to meet the mirror.  
  
"...I haven't done this before."

She looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"  
"Gone shopping with a friend...normally it's only me, even before all of this happened. I normally went to the mall whenever Gerard was at work so I didn't really get opinions on anything...so thank you for being here Sombra."

She gave me a heart-warming smile, losing all traces of her teasing nature and nodded.

"Anytime amiga. Now that we've gotten you enough underwear for just about any situation, it's time for your dresses. You have one back at the room, but I think you need at least another two, maybe three." she said.

We quickly clothed ourselves and bought all of the underwear as she led me out of the store.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.  
" _Herve L. Leroux_. You're going to get a dress to custom fit that gorgeous body of yours. You're not stepping foot into that restaurant unless you look good enough to blow every single cabron in there away." she replied.

The name sounded very familiar and after thinking about it for a little while, I realized just what brand she was speaking of. It was one of the most famous brands here in Paris and it was famous for its ability to always custom fit the body of any woman who decided to buy from them. They were not by any means cheap, which made me feel even worse because it was Aiden's money that we were using for all this. I honestly would've done this all myself...if Talon didn't take back everything they paid me. I guess I should've tried to keep a separate account...but then again, I didn't think I'd ever end up leaving Talon with all of my ties cut like that.

What surprised me more however was that Sombra knew all of this...despite not living in France.

I stayed close to her as she led me to the tailoring shop. We entered and surprisingly, we were the only two customers here. A rather youthful looking attendant approached us, looking delighted to see us.

"Bonjour madame. _Comment puis-je être utile?_ " asked the attendant.  
"Please tell me you speak English." sighed Sombra.

The woman turned to her and smile.

"Of course I do. How may I be of service?" she asked.

Sombra sighed in relief before pointing at me.

"I'm looking for a few dresses for my beautiful friend here. She's going on a date on Friday and I really want her to put her date in awe." she said.

I for some reason still continued to blush whenever she called me beautiful. The woman looked at me before raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a particular color you had in mind?" she asked.  
"Not particularly...any suggestions?" replied Sombra.

She looked to my hat before smiling at me.

"Could you please remove your hat madame?" she asked.

I obeyed her, placing the hat on top of the bags I just placed on the ground. She then gasped softly.

"Could I perhaps see the length of your hair in its entirety?" she asked.

I sighed softly as I removed the pin from my hair and let it out completely, allowing it to reach nearly down to my posterior. The woman then walked two laps around me, examining whatever it was that dress makers did. She then removed a notepad, making sounds similar to what a scientist would make whenever they made a discovery or did something interesting. After a few minutes, she placed her pen back into her pocket before pulling out a pencil.

"Could you follow me to the fitting room for a moment madame?" she asked.

I looked to Sombra, who took a seat and nodded for me to go on. I gave my handbag to her before following the woman into a small room. The room was for the most part empty, with the exception of some framed photos and paintings on the walls. There was also a lone brown stool as well as a few standing lights. The woman beckoned me to come into the light. I listened to her as she took another look at me.

"I'm terribly sorry for asking madame, but would it be an issue if you undressed down to your underwear for a few minutes while I make a few sketches?" she asked.

I felt a little embarrassed at first, but almost as if she sensed my discomfort, she smiled at me.

"I know it's not the easiest of requests, but in order to give you the best dress possible, it would be best to see your body type without any thick clothing covering it. I understand if you don't want to do this and I can simply do the standard tape measure method." she explained.

I let out a heavy breath.

"Alright. Will it take long?" I asked.  
"I will need no more than five minutes. If even that long." she replied.

She then led me to a small changing room and opened the door politely for me. I entered the room and removed my clothes, placing my coat, pants and shirt on the small bench. I then looked at myself in the mirror, seeing the black two piece set of underwear I chose to wear today. After taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the room, ensuring that my hair was let out completely to cover my back tattoo as I stood in front of the woman. She smiled at me as she began to draw with the pencil on a sketch pad she must've picked up while I was inside the room. I stood there for roughly a minute before she looked back up from the sketch pad.

"Could you turn to your right just slightly?" she asked.

I adjusted the angle as she asked and once she was satisfied, she once again set to sketching after turning the page. Another minute passed before she looked up again.

"Now to your left please."

I turned to the other direction and she once again, turned the page and sketched.

"If you don't mind me asking madame. Is this person you're going on a date with...is he someone you hold dear to your heart?" she asked.

I began to think about Aiden...and everything that's happened until now. After last night's conversation, especially because now I knew he would always be there for me, I blushed and smiled.

"Yes... _ **very**_ dear." I replied.  
"It's such a beautiful thing to behold: true love. I've been making dresses since I was a teenager; my father taught me everything I know." she explained.

She stopped sketching before looking up at me.

"Three more poses and we'll be finished, could you turn your back to me? You don't have to hold up your hair." she said.

I nodded and turned my back to her. The sound of the pencil scratching against the paper told me that she already started her next sketch.

"You're a very rare specimen madame. I don't get to make dresses for bodies as gorgeous as yours very often. That is why I'm taking so many sketches...because I want to be sure I make you the perfect dress." she explained.

The pencil stopped after another minute.

"Alright. Turn back and face me but place your right hand on your waist." she asked.

I did as she asked, placing my hand on my waist as she glanced at me and sketched once more.

"Alright. Now for the other side and we'll be finished." she said.

I swapped my hands and after one more minute of sketching, the woman placed her pencil down before unwinding the tape measure around her neck.

"Would you mind heavily if I take some more precise measurements?" she asked.

I nodded, though now I was curious what the purpose of the sketching was. She approached me and after I raised my arms, she wrapped the measure around my waist.

"I'm terribly sorry for taking so long." she said.  
"Not a problem." I replied with a smile.

She seemed greatly reassured with my words as she quickly took the rest of the measurements. After about a minute of waiting, she finally finished.

"Alright. You can get dressed and wait outside with your friend. Give me just a few minutes to finalize the ideas." she said.

I re-entered the changing room and after clothing myself, I exited the room and rejoined Sombra, who looked very curious.

"You were in there a little while. Did something happen?" she asked.  
"She did a few sketches and took some measurements." I replied.

Sombra nodded slowly and smiled.

"So...the colors I thought you could try were black, maybe a really deep wine red...or even a dark indigo." she said.

I was used to wearing purple and black...but to wear something red? I wasn't entirely sure and now that I thought of it...I didn't even know what kind of dress I would be getting. Would it have slits? Was it a dress that dragged on the ground?

A lot of questions began to fly into my head but then the most important one of all:

_"What will Aiden think..."_

As if she could sense my discomfort, Sombra put an arm around me.

"He will love whatever you decide to wear mija. Which is why we're going to make sure to shock and awe him." she said.

I felt strangely reassured by her words and I shook my senses back into focus. I didn't have to wait long for the woman to return to us with her sketch pad in hand.

"Terribly sorry for the wait. I drafted two ideas from my sketches and I needed a little time to sketch both types of dresses on each page at each angle as well as coloring them." she explained.

She opened the pad and handed it to Sombra and I. Much to my astonishment, she drew not only four **very** detailed renditions of my body along with a different dress on each page, she even drew a different hairstyle for each page.

"In the interest of saving time, I decided to dedicate two pages to each dress along with two hairstyles I think would suit them. So now it falls to you madame. Which one do you like best?"  
"Could you give us a moment to look them over?" I asked.

She smiled at me and bowed respectfully.

"Of course. Let me know which you would like most."

The woman then returned to her initial seat and began doing what appeared to be paperwork. I turned my eyes back to the sketch pad as I began to examine the first dress.

She laid out four sketches of my body in four different colors of the same dress.

It looked unbelievably elegant...though it was a bit embarrassing because it was once again, a little too low cut for my tastes. The dress stretched all the way to the floor, though it didn't have enough slack to be considered excessive. The best part however was that the woman drew two of the sketches with arm warmers of the same material, letting me know that I had the option of getting a pair of them. I guess it worked out well; I needed to hide my arm tattoo one way or another. This dress also came in four colors: a deep wine red, onyx, violet or an almost dirty gold. Apart from how low cut the top portion was, as well as the collarbone being just a little too exposed for my tastes, I had to admit that I quite liked this one. My hair was also let out for the most part, except the right side of it was pinned up with a small clip.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Sombra was staring at the sketches as if her eyes were dinner plates.

"That would look muy bonita on you Spider. Let's see the rest of them."

The second dress was less elegant and went for a more sexy approach. This dress had a subtle slit on the right side. Two of the dresses showed the right slit and the other two showed the opposite side. The colors were the same and each sketch was again drawn with the previous two hairstyles. This dress looked like it was meant to seduce, because the slits allowed anyone looking to see a great portion of my legs. It wasn't as low cut as the previous one, but it really highlighted the collarbone as anyone looking could see it in its entirety though it seemed like it was covered at the back, allowing it to hide my back tattoo. There was again the option of wearing arm warmers.

"This looks **sexy** amiga...and you've got some incredible legs so this could show those off very well." squealed Sombra.

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well that my face was probably the color of the red scarf she had around her neck as I turned the page. As I thought, the other two pages were simply different angles of the two respective dress ideas and thankfully, both dresses didn't expose my back.

"...I can't believe she drew all of this within minutes...it's _incredibly_ detailed." I said with a gasp.  
"I have my father to thank for that."

The woman had gotten up from the counter and approached us without me even realizing.

"Personally, I think the slit dress would look stunning on you madame. You have a dancer's stature and body so I believe your legs should be the star of the show." she said.

Sombra smiled at her before turning to me.

"So what's it gonna be?" she asked.

I thought hard for a few moments before sighing and shaking my head.

"I'm not sure...I don't even know if there's anything special that Aiden likes above others." I replied.  
"He'll love whatever you wear to that date mija. It's just a matter of what you want to do to him: leave him breathless or make sure his eyes never leave you for any reason." explained Sombra.

I felt a strange sense of self-consciousness as I glanced at the dresses once more.

"I also think that onyx or violet will suit you best madame. I offered the wine red dress because it is our most popular choice and one of our signatures." she said.  
"Which one do you think I should choose?" I asked.

The woman smiled at me.

"This is a dinner date correct?" she asked.  
"Yes. It's going to be at the Nine Dragons." replied Sombra.

The woman gasped audibly and smiled brightly. Despite this however, I could see a little disappointment in her eyes.

"I have a better idea in mind then. My older sister specializes in oriental dresses. I can pass on all of the sketches and measurements to her and then see what she could come up with. Would that be alright?" she asked.  
"There's a dressmaker in France that's actually good at making Asian themed dresses? Who'd have thought!" said Sombra.

The woman nodded as she picked up her cellphone.

"I will return momentarily." she said.

I held up a hand, stopping the woman where she stood.

"I'd still like you to make these two dresses for me. I lack a wardrobe of them so it would be nice to have them all." I said.

The slight disappointment in her eyes vanished without a trace as she nodded excitedly.

"I'll get to work! I'll call my sister downstairs!" she said.  
"Could I ask your name?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Geneveive Laurent." she replied.

I smiled at her.

"Amelie." I said.  
"That's a beautiful name...let me get my sister."

She quickly zipped off as I let out a nervous breath.

"That was nice of you." said Sombra.  
"I figured since she spent so much time doing all of this, the least I could do was give her some work to do." I replied.  
"Guess we should be thankful that Aiden gave us so much money to spend on all this; I'd feel terrible if he didn't hand it to us." she chuckled.  
"Agreed."

It didn't take long for Geneveive to return, this time with a young woman following her. She looked clearly of Chinese descent and from what I could tell, she was probably a little older.

"This is my older sister Mili." she said.

The elder sister bowed respectfully.

"Bonjour madame. My younger sister tells me you're looking for an oriental dress?" she asked.  
"Indeed." I replied.

She looked at me for a few moments as I handed her the sketch pad. She then skimmed it for about a minute, examining everything that her sister drew before smiling at me.

"I have a great idea for you. Give me just a moment to sketch it." she said.

I nodded as both women sat at the counter. Mili picked up three pencils: a plain one, a black one and a gold one. She immediately started sketching her work, doing so even faster than her sister was. Clearly, she was the more experienced dressmaker. She looked up at me a few times between her pencil movements and upon reaching a certain point, she stopped.

"Excuse me madame. Could you stand up for a moment?" she asked.

I obeyed her and got to my feet as she nodded eagerly.

"Thank you. Just stay like that for a moment. I want a better angle to draw this sketch." she said.

I nodded in comprehension as she continued her work. After roughly two minutes, she stopped sketching once again.

"Alright. You can sit down. I just need to color in everything now." she said.

I took my seat once more and she spent about three minutes, swapping pencils every now and again as she finished her sketching. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Finished. What do you think of these?" she asked.

Sombra and I approached the counter as she turned the sketch pad towards us. My jaw nearly dropped open.

I had no idea how these women were able to draw so much detail in such a short amount of time, but she replicated my body type just about perfectly. She again drew two dresses, though the difference between the two was minor compared to the drastic difference Geniveve did just a few minutes ago.

It truly was an oriental dress, with a beautiful black base throughout but the real eye catcher was the sheer detail of the designs on it, which were dragons in gold as well as two Chinese symbols on the left side of the dress that sat just next to the left breast and underneath it. She even went so far as to color the trim of the entire dress in the same gold she used for the designs. Upon turning the page, she had filled in most of the back with black, keeping the trims around the collar of the dress. Thankfully, she didn't open the back too much and my hair would be able to hide my tattoo with ease. I returned to the initial page and noted the difference between the two ideas: one had higher slits on the legs than the other. Though it would expose a great deal of my legs, I didn't find myself too embarrassed by it.

In fact...I quite liked the idea.

"So what do you think?" she asked.  
"I love it!" squealed Sombra.

I smiled at the woman nodded in agreement.

" **Magnifique**." I replied.

I pointed to the dress with less of a slit.

"That's the one I prefer." I said.  
"I will get started on it right away. My sister also tells me that you're going to buy two more dresses from her?" she asked.

I nodded, causing the dressmaker to smile.

"We'll give you a discount for buying three. When do you need these ready by?" she asked.  
"Friday." interjected Sombra.

Both women smiled, evidently liking the challenge of the order.

"We'll have all three ready by then. May I ask which one you're planning to wear on your outing?" asked the Chinese woman.  
"The one you drafted." I replied.

She nodded as she looked under the counter. She crouched down and reached for something before getting back up.

"Could I perhaps offer these hairpins? I think they would look beautiful with your long hair in tandem with the dress." she said with a bright smile.  
"Oh. She will be dyeing her hair right after she leaves here." interjected Sombra.

The woman nodded.

"I still think these would look wonderful in your hair. Have a look." she offered.

I looked in her hand to see two pairs of hairpins. The first pair had shiny black orbs on one end while the second pair seemed to combine into a lotus if they were placed side by side. I nodded in agreement, causing the woman to smile yet again.

"Alright. You can come this way for payment..."

* * *

**Three Hours Later- The Food Court**

"Where's Aiden? He said he was going to meet us here." said Sombra.

Widowmaker was barely paying attention to her friend as she nervously tried to ensure that her hair was completely hidden beneath her hat. She had already gotten it dyed, but wanted to hide it from her soon to be date out of embarrassment. After several more minutes of fiddling with her hat and hair, she began to drink the iced coffee in her.

"Sorry I took so long. I was sorting a few things out."

Both women turned to see Aiden had somehow gotten to the other side of the food court without them noticing and was now standing next to the table. He was holding several bags as well as a black suit casing with a hanger. Evidently, he went shopping as well. He looked at all of the bags his two companions were carrying and raised an eyebrow.

"You two did a lot of shopping I see." he said with a smile.  
"So did you. What did you get?" asked Sombra.

He looked to his bags and shrugged.

"Clothes mostly, though I do have some good news." he said.

He placed all of the clothes on the seat next to Widowmaker before smiling.

"I came across a real estate agency in the mall and I noticed they were selling high rise apartments. I for one am tired of hotel hopping so I decided to buy one, just next to the Eiffel Tower." he said.

Both women's eyes widened.

"You...bought a **high rise** apartment within view of the **_Eiffel Tower_**?!" cried Sombra.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes I did." he replied.  
"...How bottomless is your bank account?" she said with a gasp.  
"I didn't spend a cent on myself when I completed all of my contracts and I made sure to have a bank account in Switzerland where the funds can't be touched. Though this apartment was expensive, I thought it was worth it because we don't exactly have a place to call our own. In addition, a home near such a public area means that Talon won't be able to do anything crazy else they risk exposing themselves to the whole population of Paris." he explained.

Sombra whistled loudly.

"Guess I can visit more often then huh?" she teased.  
"It comfortably accommodates four people, so feel free to whenever you'd like." he replied.

Widowmaker was still quiet since the assassin arrived and he immediately took notice of that.

"Is everything okay? You look nervous." he asked.

He attempted to sit beside her but she flinched.

"I guess she doesn't want you to see her hair yet." interjected Sombra.

He looked at her, an innocently curious look on his usually blank face.

"Is that the case? I'll keep my distance if that's what you'd like." he said.

The sniper's face turned even more pink as she recalled the conversation she had with Sombra while she got her hair dyed.

"... _Je suis désolé..."_ she murmured.

Aiden shook his head before placing a small paper bag in front of her.

"I got this for you. They were just baked so I hope they taste good."

The sniper opened the bag to see an Éclair. She looked at him appreciatively before taking a bite of the pastry. She smiled warmly.

"Merci Aiden." she said.  
"De rien." he replied.  
"Oh get a room you two..." teased Sombra.

Widowmaker shot her a scolding look with a crimson face, while Aiden remained silent, blushing just as much as she was when he turned away. Though she was irritated with her friend's joke, the day had really shown the sniper just how much her chirpy friend meant to her. She then called Sombra over to her. The hacker sat next to her and much to her surprise, Widowmaker gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you...for everything today." she whispered.

For once, the hacker had no witty reply as she returned the embrace.

"Of course! We're amigas after all!"


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Night To Remember

**_Kindred Spirits_ **

**Chapter Fourteen: A Night To Remember**

**~ o ~**

**Inspired by _Lifehouse's You And Me_  **

**~ o ~**

**Three Days Later- Sombra's Apartment**

It felt terrible to ask Aiden to keep himself busy for the day, but it was the only way I could think of to give the Spider some time to steel herself. Thankfully, she decided to stay with me for two of the days until the dresses were ready. Aiden was also fine with her taking the two days to stay with me; he understood how nervous she was to be doing something like this considering she hasn't done so in over a decade.

Now here we were, just a few hours before they were to meet at the _Nine Dragons_ casino. I was helping her get ready for it, and at the moment, she was taking an eternity to come out of the bathroom.

I was thankful that we bonded so much over the past few months because I knew just how much she needed someone to help her cope. Aiden did a very good job of that, especially where Gerard was concerned but apart from him and perhaps Gabe, she didn't have any friends, let alone female friends to be around often. I tried to fill the void and honestly, I didn't expect her to be so accommodating considering how much I irritated her in the past. However, it seemed that her reconditioning breaking was all that needed to happen in order to open her up more. At first, I thought it would just be a temporary thing, where I would help Aiden in return for everything he did for me...but it escalated into so much more.

He became my closest friend and the Spider was really beginning to get to me. Before, I always considered her a friend...but now? She began to feel like the big/little sister I never had and always wanted. That day I spent with her at the mall was for the most part intended to be a chance to tease her...but she quickly showed how vulnerable she was and I just couldn't bear to do it. I truly wanted to see her heal from all of the wounds she was still licking and right now, Aiden was the only one who could do it in a way that I can't. Nearly a week of preparation went into this night and I wasn't about to let either of them blow it.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was 4 PM.

_"Aiden is heading to the casino at 7. That gives us three hours to make sure she looks as caliente as possible."_

"Sombra?"

I looked up from my watch to see that she had come out of the shower and was only wearing a towel.

"...Would you mind combing my hair?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. Any particular do you're going for?" I asked.  
"...I was thinking of a ponytail...but I realize that it won't hide all of my tattoo...do you have any ideas?" she asked.

She sounded almost as innocent as a child with that tone. I put a hand to my chin before snapping my fingers.

"I know just the thing. Let me work my magic..."

**...**

**Two Hours Later**

"Alright. Did you put your dress on properly?" I asked.  
"...I'm not sure I look good..." she sighed.  
"Come on Spider. Let me see you." I urged.

She opened the bathroom door and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"...How do I look?" she asked.

Her cheeks were pink, but even after having done a great deal of the work myself...I couldn't believe just how gorgeous she looked. I gave her a bright smile.

"You're gonna knock him dead amiga. Along with every other man who dares to look at you." I replied.

She smiled innocently, now looking much more reassured.

"Could you pin my hair in the way you said you would?" she asked.

I nodded as I reached for the two lotus pins that the dressmaker sisters sold us. I used a black hair clip to gather some of her hair at the back, to give a half up, half down kind of look and once I was satisfied with the volume, I applied the pins...which really did come together to form a complete, golden lotus blossom. An overwhelming feeling of joy washed over me as I unconsciously gave her a deep hug.

"I'm really happy for you mija...you've come such a long way since we first met." I said.

She nodded in agreement.

"...You can actually **not** be annoying sometimes." she mumbled.

I laughed heartily, accepting her compliment because that was about the best I would ever get out of her where those were concerned.

"Now then...let's get to the casino, Romeo's waiting." I teased.  
"Sombra!" she squeaked.

I snickered.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asked.

I looked down at my violet dress and snickered.

"Do you really think I'm going to miss a chance to go to the Nine Dragons? You won't even know I'm there mija. I promise." I said with a wink.

**~ o ~**

**One Hour Later- The Nine Dragons Casino**

"You ready amiga?" she asked.

I took a deep breath as she immediately reached over to me, making last second touches to my makeup and brushing a little of my hair behind my ear.

"...About as ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

Sombra drove us up to the front, where I saw Aiden standing at the entrance, waiting patiently.

 _"Mon dieu...il est si_ ** _beau_** _..._ "

The same casing he had on his shoulder during our trip to the mall was clearly the suit he was now wearing...and I have to say that navy blue was a color that definitely suited him. It was in pristine condition and even though there was no pattern present, it still somehow managed to balance perfectly between a gentleman and a businessman. He wore a light blue dress shirt underneath the suit jacket and he opted not to wear a tie. I had absolutely no qualms with that fact however; he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt which gave a nice view of his neck and for some reason, made him look even more attractive.

He didn't bother using gel in his hair, but he clearly washed it thoroughly and dried it because I could see a slight sheen radiating from it thanks to the lights from the casino. He finished his wardrobe with black dress shoes and a silver watch on his left hand. I could barely see his necklace, which was no doubt the one that contained the picture of his daughter. I did however notice that he was wearing green contact lenses, likely to hide his trademark crimson eyes.

After Dr. Ziegler's operation, the vast majority of his scars had completely healed, including the one on his cheek and now...he was the splitting image of the man I met more than a decade ago. Only this time...he was taking me out on a date.

I felt Sombra poke my stomach and I turned to see her smiling deviously at me.

"You're gonna have a good night Spider...now get going. I'm gonna go park this thing. I'll be around but out of your way."

I reluctantly exited the rented sports car and once Sombra drove off, I slowly made my way to the entrance, where Aiden caught sight of me. Just as Sombra predicted, his eyes were widened in complete awe and I was sure the only reason why his mouth wasn't hanging open was because he just wasn't that type of man. I reached his side, nervously looking away and blushing.

"You're... _staring_..." I whispered.  
"Can't a man admire his date?" he replied.

I looked away shyly, now feeling very self conscious as I noticed other women entering the casino. I then began to examine myself, hoping that there was something else I could do to make myself look more attractive or flawless. However, he held my hand and gently stroked it before shaking his head.

"You look beautiful...easily the most here with no contest. It feels as if I've under dressed to be worthy to go in with you..."

My heart rate tripled in intensity and I was sure that my face was as red as the doors to enter the casino. I gave him a grateful smile before looking at his suit.

" _Tu es très beau chéri._ " I whispered.

He nodded gratefully, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Merci. Shall we?" he asked.

I let out a soft sigh.

"Sombra is going to be here...I hope she doesn't cause any trouble." I whispered.  
"I don't think she will. And even if she does...will it really ruin the night?"

I shook my head, conceding to his point as I held onto his arm with both of mine.

"This place is huge..." I gasped.  
"Yes it is. There's a full restaurant on the third floor of the building and two floors of casino games. On the underground floor is a fight arena that's closely guarded by a lot of criminals." he explained.  
"An arena?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"It's a very profitable place, fighters from all over the world go there to try their luck in the gauntlet."  
"Gauntlet?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"A tournament where anyone is allowed to fight against five infamous fighters. No one has been able to beat the gauntlet in over 45 years."

I nodded slowly.

"What's the prize for winning?" I asked.  
"Normally something of significant value. This place is owned by a Shimada after all." he replied.

My eyes widened.

"There are still members of the Shimada crime family left alive?"  
"A few escaped Japan and rebuilt their lives. The one that owns this place is named Keito Shimada, he's the uncle of Genji and Hanzo Shimada." replied Aiden.

I nodded slowly.

"But enough about that. We're here to enjoy the casino and the restaurant...and here we are at the latter."

He opened the dark tinted door and as soon as I stepped inside, my mouth dropped open. He was right about the size of this place as we entered the casino. Slot machines, card tables, roulette tables, just about every gambling game imaginable was here and it was very busy. Numerous patrons were enjoying the games while waiters and waitresses zipped around, dropping off what I assumed to be drinks and finger food. Massive red arches held up the second floor of the casino, which likely contained even more game tables. The place looked incredibly fancy, with red carpet serving as the floor as well as a lot of golden tapestries, expensive paintings and decorations strategically placed to really show that this was one of the best casinos in the world.

"So what would you like to do first?" asked Aiden.

I put a hand to my chin.

"Well...I've never gambled before. I've been to several casinos but never played any of the games." I replied.  
"Anything in particular that interests you?"

I nodded with a smile.

"I'd love to learn how to play poker."

Aiden laughed heartily at my words.

"Well. I think you'd be very good at it; you've got a good poker face." he teased.  
"What does that mean?" I replied.  
"It means you're very good at lying, which is what poker is mostly about...why don't you and Sombra go over to the table while I get the restaurant reservations sorted out?" he asked.

Seeing no problem with the thought, I shrugged.

"Okay...don't keep me waiting too long?" I asked meekly.

He responded by kissing the back of my hand and giving me a deep stare.

"Back in a flash."

**...**

**One Hour Later- The Poker Table**

"The pot has 95,000 Euros. Only two players remain."

I looked at my remaining opponent who hadn't taken his eyes off of me since I arrived at the table forty minutes ago. He seemed very determined at winning. The dealer then dealt the opening cards, producing three Kings and two Jacks. My opponent looked interested.

"I'll go all in." he said.

He confidently pushed 40,000 Euros worth of chips into the pot and placed his two cards face down with a smile. I sighed deeply, now seeing no choice but to match him. I slid all 45,000 Euros worth of my own chips into the mix and placed my cards face down.

"All in as well." I said.

I leaned back to see Sombra pull on the sleeve of my dress.

"You're **insane** amiga." said Sombra.

She didn't get a chance to look at my cards as I closed my eyes and waited for the dealer to speak.

"Alright. Please show your cards."

My opponent flipped his cards, showing a Jack and a 10.

"Three Of A Kind. Jacks." announced the dealer.

He then turned to me.

"Your cards madame?" he asked politely.

I smiled to myself before flipping my cards, which were a pair of aces.

"Higher hand. Full House. Aces full of Kings. The beautiful madame wins."

Sombra looked at me in utter disbelief as I raked in the rest of the chips.

"...How do you do that?" she asked.  
"Do what?" I replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"You learned how to play Poker not even forty minutes ago. How are you so good?" she asked.  
"I'm good at telling when people are lying. The chances of him having a strong hand with three Kings and two Jacks were minimal because the only way he could've beat my hand is if he had the fourth King, which is a less than 6% chance of success. The chances of him having both an Ace and a Queen were also minimal because I had two of the Aces and two of the Queens were burned. He played himself into a corner that was inescapable." I explained.

The hacker snickered softly.

"I should take you with me whenever I go to a casino." she said.  
"This game is fun. I wouldn't mind a trip every now and again." I replied with a smile.

After taking my winnings, I placed them in the briefcase I was issued as I made my way to the exchange counter.

"Aiden hasn't come back yet...I wonder what he's doing." I mused.  
"The restaurant is crowded on Friday nights so I wouldn't be surprised if he's still up there trying to book a table." replied Sombra.

I sighed as I handed the briefcase full of chips to the woman behind the counter. After counting all of it, she refilled the briefcase with real money before smiling at me.

"Quite a nice take tonight madame." she said.

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Luck was on my side." I replied.

I took the briefcase before following Sombra to the bar.

"Will you have a drink with me Spider?" she asked.

I shrugged, not seeing the problem at all. She looked at the bartender.

"A Cuba Libre for me and a...

She looked to me as I smiled.

"Mai Tai." I replied.  
"Coming up."

The bartender quickly set to work as I took a seat and shook my head.

"I thought I would be spending the majority of the time with him instead of at a table playing cards..." I sighed.  
"Aren't you having fun amiga?"

I shrugged, conceding to her point.

"It'll only get better once he comes back. Now just relax." she urged.

The bartender produced both our drinks as I took a sip of mine, smiling at the taste.

"How long has it been since you had a drink?" she asked.  
"Years. I don't usually drink because it's so difficult for me to get drunk so I don't see much of a point." I replied.  
"...You can hold your liquor can you?" she continued with a raised eyebrow.

I smiled confidently.

"Of course I can."  
"Care to put that to the test?"

I shook my head.

"Neither of us have eaten dinner yet so I suggest we wait till afterwards." I said in an almost scolding manner.  
"Already drinking are we?"

My heart nearly jumped through my chest as I turned around to see that Aiden had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He looked at the briefcase in my hand before smiling.

"I take it that she's very good at gambling?" he asked.  
"Best poker player I've **ever** seen." replied Sombra with a cheer.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I played against terrible liars so I don't think I'm good." I said.

He shrugged before looking at the bartender.

"A Lime Martini please. Extra Dry." he requested.

The young man smiled and quickly set to work.

"That took a while. Did you sort out the table?" I asked.

He nodded and sighed.

"It took a long time because I was trying to get a specific table...but yes. We can go up there at any time." he replied.

He received his drink and took a large gulp of it before smiling.

"It's been too long since I've had one of these..."  
"You used to drink?" asked Sombra with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed softly before nodding.

"I read four books on mixology and used to experiment a lot." he replied.

He quickly finished the drink before offering me a hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I turned to Sombra who winked at me and took the briefcase.

"I'll put this in the car and stick around. Go have enjoy yourself Spider." she whispered.

I finished my drink before taking Aiden's hand.

**...**

**Fifteen Minutes Later- The Nine Dragons Restaurant**

"I didn't know there was such a high class oriental restaurant in France." I said.  
"It's run by a Shimada after all, so we can expect exquisite tastes." he replied.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Didn't Genji Shimada dismantle the organization with Overwatch at his back?" I asked.  
"He did. A few survivors made it out of Japan and started new lives. Keito Shimada is one of the few who actually became a billionaire once again." he replied.

I nodded slowly in comprehension.

"That explains why this place is so fancy..." I said softly.  
"That's not all; there's an underground arena next to the casino. So I suppose old habits don't die hard."  
"Is that what he was known for when he was still a part of the clan?"

Aiden nodded.

"He enjoyed watching and organizing fights, so I'm not surprised that he's still running something like that behind the scenes. The authorities don't get involved because it's a very popular spectator's sport." he replied.

I shook my head, now looking around at the restaurant in its entirety.

"If you didn't tell me this...I'd say he just has exquisite tastes in decoration." I mused.  
"Agreed. And bear in mind that the live entertainment hasn't arrived yet...nor has the guest event started." he said.  
"Guest event?"

He cleared his throat.

"Any guest is allowed to participate in live karaoke. The twist is that they only have classic instruments to work with as far as the band is concerned; Mr. Shimada takes authenticity very seriously." he explained.  
"...Does this happen all the time?" I asked.  
"Every weekend."

A waitress suddenly approached us, finally bringing the miso soup I asked for earlier. As I began to sip on it, Aiden took his attention away from me to look at the menu; he didn't decide what he wanted to eat. Since the waitress wasn't the one who was assigned to take our orders, she zipped off to tend to other tables. I took a moment to examine the room.

There was a relatively large stage in the middle of the room and we managed to get a seat on the upstairs section of the restaurant. It was large enough to seat perhaps a hundred, maybe two hundred people comfortably and oriental decorations littered the walls. Whether it was fancy Japanese art, beautiful Chinese porcelain pots or just the fact that the restaurant had a gently dim atmosphere...it was simultaneously fancy and romantic. I then however, noticed several men staring at me from their tables, despite them having dates of their own. I shrunk away slightly.

"Aiden?"

He looked up from the menu, his face shifting from absorbed to concerned. Clearly, he knew that I felt a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"...There are a lot of people staring at us..."

The assassin smiled and shook his head.

"They're irrelevant. This night is about you and I. Nothing more and nothing less."

For some reason, hearing those words made me feel even more special as I finished my soup. As if on cue, the same pretty waitress approached the table, smiling at Aiden as she picked up my bowl. I felt a tinge of jealousy as she stood up next to him.

"Have you decided on what you're having sir?" she asked.  
"Yes actually. I'll try the California, Blue Dragon and Green Dragon Rolls. Could I also get a bottle of Jura for the table?" he requested.

The woman wrote down everything he said and I could see her trying to get him to look only at her...but he seemed completely unfazed by her efforts, keeping his eyes focused on me. She bowed to him.

"Coming up sir." she said.  
"Thank you. Could I also get another Lime Martini?" he asked.

She wrote it down before zipping off. My eyes narrowed.

"...You still haven't taken your eyes off of me since we sat down." I said.  
"And you keep looking at everyone **but** me."

I sighed softly.

"...I guess I'm just not used to being the center of attention." I mused.  
"Rest assured that mine is **undivided**."

He clasped his hands and rested his chin on them, giving me a warm smile but a rather piercing stare. I blushed profusely...but smiled back at him.

"I take it that you had that dress custom made?" he asked.  
"Yes. At Herve Leroux." I replied.

He laughed softly.

"That explains why there's a chunk of the account missing." he snickered.  
"...I'm sorry."

I had no idea why that apology suddenly left my lips, but he laughed softly andshook his head.

"It's alright. I'm glad you found something you like...because it looks _**gorgeous** _ on you."

His words continued to flatter me, to the point where I was now completely convinced that he meant what he said.

"And I was right...chocolate brown hair _does_ suit you well." he continued.  
"Are you going to flatter me all night? As if it's supposed to make everything better?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He called my bluff, giving me a confident but devious stare.

"That depends. Is it working?"

A bold move and unlike all the other times before, he didn't look even remotely nervous. For once, he caught me completely off guard. a loss for words. So instead, I mimicked his posture before smiling.

"... **Maybe**."

_"And now ladies and gentlemen! Please give a warm welcome to our entertainment for the evening!"_

I was broken from my thoughts as I turned to the stage. Four men and a woman walked out onto the stage, the men taking places at the instruments and the woman stepping up to the microphone. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought live bands weren't around anymore." I said.  
"Mr. Shimada enjoys music of all kinds. This is one of the few places that actually welcomes music of all genres instead of sticking to a standard."

A relaxing piano solo soon followed, with soft drum beats and cymbal chimes every now and again to add to it. After about thirty seconds of this, the woman began to sing.

_"Incredible..."_

It was places like this that really made me wonder how the world could be so at war with each other...how conflict could actually continue to fester when things such as this existed. It was a long time since I've been able to relax like this and even though everyone staring at me was still bothering me a little...knowing that Aiden was here helped put my mind at ease. The lights then dimmed and I took the opportunity to scoot over to Aiden, who had his eyes on the stage the entire time. Upon realizing that I had moved from in front of him, he smiled. I wordlessly scooted close to him, meekly making my way to his shoulder and resting my head on it. He responded by holding my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. We sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the soothing music for about fifteen minutes until our food arrived. Upon seeing the two of us sitting together, I noticed that the waitresses were no longer attempting to get his attention and instead, simply left our order on the table. We then ate in a comfortable silence, still enjoying the live band's performance of classic music from the 90s. I couldn't believe that there were still people who were skilled on these instruments in this day and age, but I guess a virtuoso can be in anything.

Fifteen minutes later, we finished all of the food, which was likely the best Japanese food I have ever had the pleasure of eating. I smiled at Aiden and nodded gratefully.

"You were right. I love this place." I said.  
"I'm glad you do." he replied with a smile.

"Now ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the guest event! I have already tallied the names of all of tonight's performers and as usual, you have the option of refusing to sing on stage."

I turned immediately to the announcer, who had stepped up on the stage and had a card in her hand.

"Our first guest is...Arno Dumont!" she said.

My eyes widened as I turned to Aiden, who looked equally, if not more astonished.

"...Th-Th-That's your cover name." I stammered.

He shook his head vigorously for a few moments before looking at me.

"I...had nothing to do with this." he said with a deep sigh.

He then got to his feet as the spotlight from the stage focused on him.

"Mr. Dumont! Will you do us the honor of singing a song for us tonight?" asked the announcer.

Aiden paused for a brief moment and after looking down at me for a few seconds, he smiled as one of the waitresses raised a microphone to his mouth.

"I will." he replied.

He hesitated slightly, but he soon followed the waitress up onto the stage. He then approached the announcer as she pulled him aside, talking among themselves for several moments. The announcer then smiled brightly and nodded before making her way to the live band, who had not left the stage. Another minute passed before she cleared her throat and faced the audience.

"Mr. Dumont wishes to dedicate this song to his date! And the song he has chosen is _You And Me_ by _Lifehouse_!"

The name of the song didn't ring any bells, but Aiden stepped up to the microphone...with a guitar.

_"He can play instruments too?!"_

He then began to play a gentle guitar solo with surprising finesse.

_"Yet another skill he has that I'm wasn't aware of until now..."_

I saw him take a deep breath before looking towards me.

_"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time..."_

His voice...was incredibly soothing. He clearly wasn't someone who sang often because I could hear him running out of breath, but he was trying his hardest. From what I could understand about the song, he wasn't making any mistakes.

_"Cause it's You And Me. And all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose. And it's You and Me, and all of the people and I don't know why...I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

The audience began to erupt into cheers as he smoothly finished what I assumed to be the chorus and for some reason, the lyrics really began to resonate with me.

_"All of the things, that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning and I don't know where to go from here..."_

He took another breath.

_"Cause it's You and Me, and all of the people...with nothing to do, nothing to prove and it's You and Me and all of the people and I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

The guitar suddenly began to pick up as the live band accompanied him. I then looked around to see that all of the audience was rocking their heads or lip syncing to the lyrics.

_"There's something about you now. I can't quite figure out...everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right."_

I felt something drip onto my hands and I looked down to see that it was tears. I had no idea why I was crying...but there was something about his singing that really felt genuine, as if he was using the song to describe exactly what was going in within him. Throughout the entire song, he didn't take his eyes off of me except when he closed his eyes to focus on hitting notes. Even now...he gave me the most sincere look I had ever seen.

_"Cause it's You and Me, and all of the people...with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's You and Me and all of the people and I don't know why...I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

The guitar then slowed down as the crowd continued to cheer. He repeated the chorus once more in a gentler, more meaningful tone before he really slowed the guitar down, almost to a crawl.

_"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive..."_

Everyone began to clap but I just couldn't find the strength to lift my hands as a emotions began to take hold. It was a rush, one so intense that I couldn't compare it to anything else I had felt so far in my life. I was happy, because he sang that song for me despite not having the slightest clue he was going to...I was touched because the song's lyrics really resonated with the way things were between us and I was trapped in an inner conflict...because I couldn't decide whether it was love or very intense like that I felt for this man.

Time and time again, he was there for me. He saved my life numerous times since the day we met again and even though he was in no way obligated to treat me with kindness, especially before I learned how to feel again...he chose to do it with a smile. He went far beyond the call of duty for me and the fact that he did all of this without ever expecting anything in return was what truly made me feel like I was falling for him. He possessed a kindness that very few human beings do.

"That was brilliant! Thank you Mr. Dumont for that performance. Now I've been told that your date is in the audience. Her name is Elise Eclair?" asked the announcer.

He seemed shocked for a moment, looking at me for a quick moment before turning back to her.

"Yes. She's in the audience." he replied.  
"Well it just so happens that she's on the list! Seeing as you performed for her, I was going to suggest that she could follow through with hers? Assuming she's willing to of course." she said.

I swallowed hard as I stared at Aiden, who clearly seemed in conflict with how to respond. There was a brief pause, but he spoke up.

"If she doesn't want to sing, that's her own choice. I have no complaints about performing alone tonight." he replied.

Just as expected, he continued to be selfless. For a moment, I was frozen in place, having no idea if I wanted to respond to the request at all.

_"You heard the lady Spider. You should go up and sing."_

I pressed my finger to my ear, rolling my eyes and sighing deeply.

"Why did I remember to take this stupid thing with me?" I whispered.  
_"Because you're a nice person who likes to keep tabs on your friends. Now get up there and sing. He just poured his heart out with that song and I know you're a great singer."_

I raised an eyebrow.

"How?"  
_"Did you really think you were totally alone when you were singing in the shower two days ago?"_

I blushed profusely.

_"Look. Now's your chance to show him that you really do care about him! And he can know how great of a singer you are too! Come on amiga...don't you think he's earned just one song from you?"_

I sighed deeply, realizing that Sombra was right. After steeling myself, I got to my feet and raised my hand. One of the waitresses quickly made their way to me before bringing a microphone to my mouth.

"I'll sing."


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Kindred Spirits

**_Kindred Spirits_ **

**Chapter Fifteen: Kindred Spirits**

**~ o ~**

**Inspired by _Ill_ _enium's Only One_ and Nina Sung's beautiful voice.**

**~ o ~**

Even though I made all of the arrangements for the two of them to sing, I still couldn't believe that I got her to agree. It took a little digging and a bit of hacking, but I managed to alter the list to get them both on the board. I had no idea that Aiden was that good of a singer and an even better guitarist...but after hearing the Spider sing twice in the shower, I knew that it could be the way for her to let him know how she feels about him.

It was plain and obvious to me that she cared deeply for him, even before she learned how to feel again. At first, it was probably because she relied on him for her own survival, something that she hadn't done with anyone before she became a member of Talon. As far as I could tell, Reyes and her were a team but they still worked alone for the most part. While he went up close and personal, she would always stay hidden and reliably take anyone down. Seeing her now, I found it difficult to believe that those same hands used to kill people for a living a few months ago. And now here she was...stepping up to a stage to **sing**.

_"You've really come a long way amiga...I'm happy for you."_

She made her way to the live band once Aiden stepped off and after about a minute of talking, she turned to the microphone. She looked very nervous...which wasn't something I was used to seeing considering how strong of a woman she ordinarily was. Ever since she got that heart transplant, she's practically transformed. Perhaps this was what she was like before all of this happened...or maybe it was because she was clearly in love once again. I remembered seeing a picture of Gerard in a room that we stayed in together during a mission a couple years back. He seemed like a nice guy...but for some reason, quite a hardass when it came to his work. I could only assume at that point however; asking her anything about him back then would've probably resulted in a bullet going through my eye.

The announcer approached the live band and after a few moments of talking, she turned back to the audience.

"Ms. Eclair has decided to sing a very touching song. Though it is ordinarily a dubstep song, she has opted for a piano cover done by our live band. She will be singing  _Illenium's_   _Only One_!"

My eyes widened.

_"That's...that's the song I heard her singing..."_

The band's pianist began to play a very soothing melody, with other members helping with an ambient beat. It took about fifteen seconds before they she opened her mouth to sing.

_"I guess I'll be the first to say it...I haven't felt this good in a while. You tell me I'm the only one that they would all like. But you're the only one that kept me alive..."_

I couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was, even more so than when I heard her the first time. I knew from her reputation that she was an excellent ballet dancer, but I didn't think for a moment that she would be a great singer.

_"You are the only one...you are the only one who kept me alive. You are the only one that was on my side. You are the only one who kept me alive."_

The audience began to cheer loudly as a short instrumental followed her words. I could tell from the look on her face that she was trying desperately to keep her heart under control, which was likely the reason why she kept her eyes closed for just about all of the song so far. She probably didn't want to lose her composure in front of Aiden, who I was positive was smiling and crying his eyes out; even a stone-cold baddass like him had to have an appreciation for talent like this.

_"Even after all this time...fear can grip me at night. But somehow, somewhere you make me believe. I could see it in your eyes."_

She paused to take a breath before opening her eyes, finding Aiden in the crowd and smiling.

_"So take me as your breathing proof. For everything you've ever done for me."_

I noticed that her face gradually softened as she smiled.

_"I won't lie and fear no more. I hope you realize...you kept me alive."_

She repeated the chorus, now allowing her body to move with the music, her face now losing all of the anxiety it had before. I then glanced over to where Aiden was, to see that he was smiling and just as I predicted, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

_"You saw my insides from the outside. You saw a chance, gave me truth so I survived. You saw my insides from the outside. Took a chance, gave me proof without a goodbye and now here I am just happy to be alive!"_

She held the note for a good four seconds, shocking everyone listening...especially Aiden. The crowd already erupted into praise and as she let the note ease back to her normal tone, I saw just how passionate her eyes looked. At the start of this song...she looked terrified, much in the same way she did when she finished the surgery and felt a real heartbeat for the first time in over a decade.

After repeating the chorus softly one more time, the entire restaurant lit up with applause with the announcer herself clapping as well.

"That was amazing Ms. Eclair. Please! Let her feel welcome here at the Nine Dragons!"

I laughed softly to myself as she stepped off of the stage. After ensuring that no one was around me, I reverted all of the security system's settings before looking down at the guard I knocked out earlier. I removed the dart from his neck and poked his nose.

"Thanks for being a sport amigo. I hopefully just bridged the gap my friends have need to get across for the past few weeks."

I lifted him into his chair before slapping his cheek a few times. Once he began to come to, I blew him a kiss and activated my translocator.

"Hasta Luego!"

**~ o ~**

**Two Hours Later- Aiden's Apartment**

"Come on amigo! I'm ready for more!" cheered Sombra.  
"Not after drinking ten shots of tequila you're not." replied Aiden.

I laughed softly to myself as he continued to carry our drunken hacker over his shoulder. She then turned to me, feigning sadness while still brandishing the empty tequila bottle she brought with her from the casino. Apparently, she considered it her "souvenir".

"Come on Spider! Make him stop! He's no fun!" she groaned.  
"I'm not fully sober myself and I had **much** more than you...you should stop while you're still conscious." I teased.

She pouted childishly as I opened the door to the room she was staying in. After Aiden deposited her on the bed, he turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I laughed, shaking my head.

"We just drank ourselves into a stupor...and I'm just barely getting over it." I replied.

He turned back to Sombra, who was trying to make remove her violet dress even though she couldn't reach the zipper.

"Can **someone** unzip me!" she cried.

I snickered to myself.

"Alright Amélie. Help her get comfortable. I'll make some tea."

He made himself scarce as I turned to my drunken friend, who was laughing almost hysterically. 

"You sang for him. That was **the most** _**adorable**_ thing I've ever seen." she teased.

I rolled my eyes as I reached to turn on the lamp.

"Stay still so I can unzip your dress." I said.

She stuck her tongue out at me childishly before sitting on the bed's edge. I then sat behind her before searching for the zipper to the dress.

"...What made you choose that song?" she asked.

I had to pause for a moment to think about my answer, even more so because I was still trying to sober up from all the drinks I had earlier. I let out a deep breath.

"I guess...it's because it relates to everything he's done for me. He didn't have to help me...and he definitely didn't have to **keep** helping me even when I no longer needed it." I replied.

She moved her hair aside as I began to lower the zipper. It was only then that I realized... that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"W-W-Why did you not wear a bra?" I stuttered.  
"Because it was uncomfortable with the dress!" she replied in a sing song voice.

I rolled my eyes as I looked away. She responded by sighing.

"I think I had much more than I thought... could you help me take it off?"

I felt heat come to my cheeks, but I sighed in defeat before nodding. I began to ease one of the sides of the dress off until she spoke again.

"I've never seen you so happy... it's nice to see you smile amiga." she said.

I shook my head, playing Sombra's kind words off the fact that she was still drunk... until she spoke again.

" **Still** have no idea of what you feel for him?" she said in an almost whiny voice.

I took a few moments to process what she said... until I felt the heat in my cheeks get more intense. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't thinking about it all the time because that was all that was on my mind during the date. I knew that I shouldn't continue to keep him waiting... so I thought long and hard about everything that's happened thus far.

For once... I felt like I had finally come to a conclusion. At the bare minimum... I knew that I didn't want him out of my life.

"...No. I'm  **sure** of my feelings now." I replied.

Sombra squealed like some kind of crazed fan as she looked back at me. Her face was so red with blush that it was almost frightening.

"I think... you  **should** tell him how you feel!" she sang.

I shook my head as I continued to lower the dress from her shoulder.

"...Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked.

She threw her hands up into the air.  
  
" **What** have I been preaching for these past few days Spider?! He's crazy about you!" she replied.

I rolled my eyes as I helped Sombra out of her violet dress, ignoring her protests that it was too hot knowing full well that she would probably catch a cold with the air conditioning as low as it was. After spending several hours with her helping me get dressed for the date, not to mention trying on numerous different kinds of underwear with her at the mall...it didn't bother me much to see her in only her panties. I ensured she was stable as she got into her sleepwear, which was comprised of long pink cotton pants and a matching, buttoned long sleeved shirt. I then helped her remove all of her makeup, which thankfully wasn't much because she was never one to wear a lot of it. Afterwards, once she made herself comfortable in the bed, she snickered, still clearly affected by the alcohol. I took the bottle out of her hand before turning to leave.

"Get some rest; you're **not** going to enjoy the morning when you wake up." I said.

As I turned to leave, I felt her grab my hand immediately.

"Wait...I have to say something before you go." she said.

I turned back to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't keep him in suspense... he's a good man Spider... and I know he'd make you happy."

She laid down, giving me a suggestive wink before turning her back to me. Sighing deeply at her words, I shut the door before heading downstairs.

**...**

Surely enough, Aiden was sitting on the couch in the living room, a glass coffee table in front of him with a steaming pot of tea. He drank more alcohol than both of us combined, but he seemed unfazed by it all. Then again, his super soldier body probably had a much higher tolerance than ours did. I joined him on the couch as he handed me a cup of the tea. Judging from the smell, it was ginseng.

"Is she alright?" he asked.  
"She's not going to wake up feeling happy...that's for sure." I replied with a soft laugh.

He snickered before taking another gulp of tea from his own cup.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked.

I nodded with a confident smile.

"It's the most fun I've had in more than a decade." I replied.  
"I'm glad you did...though I'm sorry about Sombra getting so drunk and forcing us to leave early." he said.

I shook my head.

"No need to apologize...it was actually quite amusing to see her like that." I replied.

I finished the cup of tea before thinking back to Sombra's words. After taking a few moments to gather my thoughts, I placed the cup down. As if he sensed my intent to speak, he did the same, giving me undivided attention with those ever so observant crimson orbs of his.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

I let out a heavy breath before nodding.

"...I want to ask you something Aiden. And I want you to be honest with me." I began.

My eyes narrowed as I suddenly begin to feel doubt settle inside of me. He however, gave me a reassuring nod.

"...What do you see in me?"

He didn't break eye contact for a few moments...but he turned away and let out a sigh.

"We're kindred spirits Amélie. I guess after spending all of this time with you, not to mention everything we've endured these past few months...I've really grown to love the person you are." he replied.

He looked back at me, now looking slightly nervous as he laughed.

"I guess it's sort of ironic...considering that you're supposed to be the polar opposite of the person you were all those years ago." he continued.  
"What do you mean?"

He shook his head.

"You weren't supposed to break out of your reconditioning...for all intents and purposes, you were supposed to be Widowmaker for the rest of your life or until Talon saw it fit to cut you loose." he replied.

I nodded slowly, now beginning to see his perspective clearly. He drew in another breath.

"I wasn't able to spend time with you before because we only saw each other whenever Gerard invited Lisa and I on a double date...or the handful of times we had a conversation while our significant others were elsewhere and we were in the food court of the mall or sitting on a bench." he explained.

I began to recall those memories, remembering one particular trip to the mall where Aiden and I ended up sitting at a coffee shop while Gerard went to attend to some business and Lisa took Nicole to get a stuffed animal. I remembered how much Aiden was able to make me laugh, despite me knowing almost nothing about him back then.

He then laughed softly, evidently remembering something similar to what I was recalling.

"It's surreal...I didn't think for a moment that we would be here right now. That we would've survived everything we've been through. I honestly thought I would've met my end a long time ago..."

He held my hand with both of his.

"And yet here we are...but I'm avoiding the subject aren't I?"

His grip tightened.

"You've given me a purpose in this life. At first, I did my best not to see you in that light...because of what Gerard was to me." he explained.

For some reason, I felt some sort of pain within me...as if him merely mentioning my husband's name triggered something inside.

"...I've always considered you one of my closest friends Amélie...which is why it was so difficult for me to even think of doing something like this because the last thing I want...is to lose what we have."

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.

"My answer is that I'll always be there for you...regardless of how things go between us. Till the day I die, I'll always be at your disposal if I can help it." he explained.

Though I was genuinely touched by his dedication...I felt that he still wasn't being completely truthful with me. I then placed my free hand on his, jolting him from his train of thought.

"...Is that the **true** extent of how you feel?" I asked.

I looked him deep in the eyes to see that he was still hesitant...but after a few moments, he steeled himself and nodded.

"My _honest_ answer...is that I care for you. **Deeply**. Likely more than I have a right to..."

His grip tightened even more.

"You're a beautiful woman Amélie. Both inside and out...I don't think there's enough words that I could come up with to tell you how amazing you are. You've handled everything so well and with such resilience...that it really makes me wish that I could've done something to stop you from getting kidnapped all those years ago; only Talon could be cruel enough to taint a soul like yours." he continued.

He looked away, clearly attempting to get his racing heart under control.

"...What draws me to you the most is the sense of comfort you give me. When I'm with you, I feel as if I can be myself...without worrying about staying in control or being distrustful."

He raised one of his hands and gently caressed my cheek, causing me to blush profusely and my heart rate to triple.

"And then there's the way you smile. I've seen many of them in my lifetime...but not a single one is as pure and heart-warming as yours." 

I could see the intent in his eyes...but he still refused to give in. Even now, his unending concern for me continued to overtake his own desires.

So I did what came naturally.

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled.

"...Kiss me." I whispered.

He seemed very shocked at my request, but I gave him an adamant stare.

"...I want to believe that everything I feel for you is real...and the only way I'll know for sure is if you kiss me Aiden. Please..." I pleaded.

He tried to turn away, but I turned his face back to mine.

"I care for you too...more deeply than I've cared for anyone else alive right now. I know in my heart that this didn't result from how grateful I am for everything that you've done for me."

I smiled.

"You're an incredible man...it's difficult to articulate you. You're just so many things...but there one thing I know for certain that I can call you..."

I immediately scooted closer to him, giving him no chance to back away.

**"L'homme que j'ai grandi à aimer."**

My words seemed to have broken the last of the barriers...and for the very first time, I saw something in his eyes.

_"Vulnerability..."_

He was a man who always seemed to have the answer to any given situation. The one who always remained standing no matter how difficult things were...but for once, I saw genuine fear in his eyes.

It was then that I understood the conflict within him.

It was never his feelings that were the problem; he was sure of those far before I was sure of mine...it was the possibility of losing everything. After everything we've done, after all the hard work we've done to keep our sanity, the last thing he wanted to happen was for me to disappear for any reason at all. It meant that if something happened between us...he would never want something to pry us apart.

Now finally understanding what was going through his head, I brought a hand to his cheek.

**~ o ~**

"Don't be afraid Aiden...I'm not going anywhere."

Just as she did in my dream...she inched closer to me. However, it wasn't at all filled with rage or irritation...but was now truly sincere. Unlike before, there was no conflict in her eyes. There was no more malice...no more hatred. The reconditioning had finally given way and the same woman I met all those years ago had returned to stay.

I recalled everything I felt throughout the night, especially the awe I was in when I saw her come out of the car. I had seen many women in my lifetime, but not a single one of them compared to how beautiful Amélie looked in that dress of hers. I didn't for a moment imagine her in an oriental dress, but she wore it so well that it made every other woman at that place completely irrelevant. The dress hugged her body just enough to allow me to see her curves and contours, but not close enough to make it the real star of the show, which was her face. There were times I wanted to look away, but my body refused to grant me the moment's reprieve of not staring. She had somehow managed to make her hair look natural with the dark chocolate brown she dyed it...and if I didn't know better, I would've thought it was her natural color. The half-up half-down hairstyle was also something that was both genius and stunning...I was so used to seeing her with a ponytail that I didn't for a moment think she could pull that style off. She didn't even need make up...but she applied a little foundations and wore purple lipstick.

All of that combined with the amazing performance she put on with her song...if I wasn't head over heels for her before, I certainly was now. The song touched my heart and she caused me to cry genuine tears of joy for the first time since the day I married Lisa.

_"...Maybe it really **is** okay..."_

I was still hesitant...but I knew that if I stopped to think, I would ruin the moment and most likely, the entire night. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I captured her lips with mine. She flinched slightly at the initial contact but she slowly closed her eyes and allowed herself to kiss back, her hands now reaching to grab fistfuls of my shirt. I responded by lifting her into my lap, though she immediately pressed her weight down, causing me to sink down to the couch. It started as a very passionate kiss, but once she broke away for some much needed air, I noticed how pink her face looked. Her ocean eyes now appearing almost drunk with the hormones that were going through her body. I smiled at her as I allowed my hands to rest on her waist. In response, she kissed me again, this time with a much more feverish approach. Her grip on my shirt tightened, her strong legs locked in place around my body and her breathing became frantic.

Evidently, she thought about doing this for a while.

I did my best to keep up with her, but I could barely keep my senses straight. She smelled like peppermints, somehow managing to maintain the very same scent she walked into the casino with several hours ago despite having drank a lot of alcohol. Her body provided a welcome source of heat in the cold night air...and her skin felt as smooth as silk. Even though she's only had her new heart for a short time...her body adjusted to it well. Before, her skin felt as cold as ice at times and the rapid heartbeats I heard right now were nowhere to be found.

This was really happening...she was **really** here in my arms. Not in my dreams or in a distant thought...

The kiss quickly escalated into a frenzied liplock as we both tried to get as much of each other as we could...until I managed to break away to get some air. She was driving me  _ **insane**_ with her lips and thus far, unparalleled kissing skill. Not a single person came close to her...not even Lisa.

I immediately sat up, being careful not to cause her to fall off of me as I pressed my forehead against hers.

"...I've wanted to do that for a long time." she whispered.  
"Same here." I replied.

I looked into her eyes to see that they were still dilated. I then picked her up into my arms. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and surprisingly enough, relaxing. I knew how much she hated being carried...but she for once didn't seem to mind at all. I took her upstairs and into the bedroom. She didn't stop staring at me, her eyes still drunk with bliss. After setting her down on the bed, I didn't even get a chance to change into my sleepwear before she pulled me right back on top of her. Another intense minute passed until I forced myself to break away from her, now feeling the hormones within me reach a boiling point. The last thing I wanted to do was to rush this...so I let out a heavy breath and gave her an apologetic look as I got to my feet. She seemed a little confused, but the reluctant look on my face seemed to let her know what was going through my head.

"...I'm sorry. I just don't want to rush things..." I sighed.

She shook her head and smiled at me.

"...It doesn't help that you're **such** a good kisser either."

 She laughed softly and blushed at my compliment.

"You're...decent." she teased.

I rolled my eyes before reaching into the drawer behind me and pulling out my sleepwear.

"I'll be right back." she whispered.

I nodded as she left the room, most likely to change into her own sleepwear. After I was comfortable, I laid down in my bed and let out a deep sigh of relief...though my conscience continued to plague me.

_"...I just kissed...and nearly had sex with my best friend's wife..."_

She returned within two minutes, now wearing a violet nightgown that reached just a little past her thighs with black straps. I could see that she was wearing a black bra underneath it...and it was difficult to keep myself from staring too much and going right back into the same state I was in a few minutes ago. She got into the bed with me, her eyes never leaving mine as she scooted towards me. I responded by allowing her to turn her back to me and wrapping both my arms around her waist. She let out a breath of comfort, indicating that she really liked it when I did that. After giving her a kiss on the back of her neck, I closed my eyes to sleep.

"...You're right Aiden."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She turned around to face me and gave me an appreciative smile.

"We really are kindred spirits..."

* * *

  **N.B. The French Line that Widowmaker said earlier means: "The man I grew to love."**  

**Special thanks to my good friend Andorah for the awesome art of Widowmaker and Sombra!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Gauntlet

**_Kindred Spirits_ **

**Chapter Sixteen: The Gauntlet**

**~ o ~**

I stirred from my slumber, feeling a slight headache coming on. I opened my eyes to see that the sun had already risen. I then looked to the end table next to me to see that it was 8 AM. I sighed deeply; I really would've liked to sleep in...but my body's internal clock still hadn't fallen out of habit from my days with Talon. I then tried to move, only to realize that strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I then smiled to myself as I looked back to see that Aiden was still sleeping soundly. Unlike before...this was no dream. We actually went on a date last night...we had a lot of fun together and even got drunk. He also confessed his feelings for me...something that he probably had to have been thinking about for at least a month.

He probably didn't think for a second that I would accept him...but how could I say know after all that's happened?

We went through hell together. We dealt Talon several huge blows and now here we were, finally able to live somewhat in peace. The only thing left to do was to take Oscar down...

My PDA vibrating broke me from my thoughts. I carefully removed myself from Aiden's embrace, somehow managing not to wake him up in the process as I turned on the device.

_"...A message from Reyes?"_

I opened the email and began to read.

**Not sure if you'll be getting this but a reliable source informed me that your rifle is being offered as a prize to anyone who can win the gauntlet at the Nine Dragons underground arena.**

**Thought you should know...seeing as you've spent a great deal of your time taking care of that thing, not to mention it being one of a kind.**

**I'm not sure how you intend to get it back; I'd imagine that a lot of assassins from Talon's ranks would want that weapon as a trophy. Right now a lot of them think you're dead...but I know you're still out there.**

**Here are the coordinates if you're interested in getting your gun back.**

**Stay safe and keep your head down...if you're interested enough to bother.**

**\- Reyes**

It didn't occur to me at all that my rifle was missing; I had completely forgotten about it between the heart surgery and now. My fist immediately clenched.

_"...If I'm going to get my revenge on Oscar...I'll do it with my own rifle."_

I knew that Sombra nor Aiden would approve of what I was going to do next...but it was time for me to start fighting my own battles. This one...was personal. After making note of where to find the arena based on coordinates, I decided to be discreet. They didn't have to know I was doing this.

"Amélie? Is everything okay?"

I immediately turned around to see that Aiden had awakened and was now sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes. I just got a message from Reyes...he's keeping me informed of Talon's movements."  
"What did he say?"

I shook my head, locking my PDA and placing it back down before rejoining him on the bed.

"They've been quiet. So it looks like we finally have some peace."

Aiden sighed in relief as I reached him and kissed his cheek.

"You can sleep in for once if you'd like." I whispered.

He shook his head and laughed softly.

"Not my style. I've been doing it for more than a week. My turn to cook breakfast." he said.

His tone was firm, but I didn't feel in the least demanded from. Instead...I felt touched.

"What would you like me to make?" he asked.  
"...Something sweet." I replied.

He kissed my forehead before rolling out of the bed.

"Check on Sombra...hopefully she isn't already up and vomiting her insides up." he said.

I nodded as he left the room. I made my way to Sombra's room after washing my face to see that she was indeed hovering over the toilet, vomiting a lot.

"Are you okay?" I asked with a sly smile.  
"Very funny amiga..."

I crouched down next to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Is that everything?" I asked.  
"...Not quite..."

I looked away as I heard her retch once more into the toilet and after a few seconds of panting, she reached up and flushed the toilet.

"Remind me...to never drink that much without stuffing myself with food." she pleaded.  
"Noted."

I helped her to her feet, but she wasted no time in teasing me by poking my lips.

"So how good of a kisser is he?" she snickered.

I blushed profusely and looked away.

"Come on amiga. You can tell me!" she said in sing song voice.  
"None of your business." I replied.

She gave me a devious look.

"That good huh?" she teased.

I growled softly before turning to leave.

"He's cooking breakfast. I was just making sure you were okay." I said.  
"Thanks Spider. I'll be down in a few minutes." she replied.

I tried to leave, but she suddenly shot a hand out and grabbed mine. She gave me an almost questioning look.

"...Is everything okay? It looks like something's bothering you." she asked.

I shook my head, feeling my heart rate suddenly increase as she leaned closer.

"If something's wrong, you know you can tell me Spider...I've got your back. Always." she said.

Half of me felt guilty for lying to her and the other half was thankful that she wasn't confident in her ability to tell when someone was lying. I nodded and gave her a convincing smile.

"Everything's fine...I'm just a little tired." I replied.

She then shrugged, returning to her cheery disposition.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes!"

I took my leave, sighing in relief that she chose not to pursue the matter further. It felt...strange to lie to both of them like this, but I believed this was something I had to handle on my own. It's my rifle...so I should be the one to get it back. Sombra wasn't particularly great at fighting people and I know for a fact that Aiden would probably fight an entire army if he had enough of a reason to...but now it was time for me to do something on my own. Up to this point, they had provided me everything I needed to feel safe and not alone.

It was time for me to do something of my own accord for once.

* * *

 

**Later That Evening**

"The library?" asked Aiden.

I nodded solemnly.

"I wanted to do some research and I have a contact I'm meeting there to investigate a lead on Oscar." I replied.

He nodded slowly, evidently buying my story.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you Spider?" asked Sombra.

I nodded with a smile.

"I'll be fine. It's mostly desk work that I'll be doing regardless." I replied.

The hacker shrugged before turning her attention back to her holographic interface, where she continued to play video games. Aiden followed me out of the apartment and into the underground parking lot, where he handed me the keys to his car.

"I'm a call away if you need **anything**...okay?" he assured.

I responded by kissing him, not even giving him a chance to prepare himself. I broke away after a few seconds, but kept my face near his.

"I know. I'll be back in a few hours...and before you say it, I'll be careful." I whispered.

The assassin nodded, finally convinced that I would be safe because I could tell how worried he was allowing me to go alone. He embraced me deeply and after a few moments, he released me. After getting into the car and giving him one last look, I drove off. Thankful that I could finally rest a little easier, I looked in the backseat to see the gear I decided to take with me for the arena. I made sure to bring arm warmers that would hide my arm tattoo and I decided to fight with all of my hair let out along with wearing tight collared sweater. Hopefully...no one would recognize me. In the event that I felt too out of place, I also brought a mask with me.

_"...Now here's hoping I don't have to fight robots or supersoldiers..."_

**...**

**Two Hours Later**

"Could I have some more of that pasta?" asked Sombra.  
"Sure. Lots of sauce right?" I replied.

She gave me a cheerful smile before nodding eagerly. I quickly got up from my seat, picked up her dish and refilled it with the pasta I cooked earlier. After placing it back in front of her, I sat back down.

"Ay dios mio...can I come live with you permanently? I'll pay rent." she said.

I laughed heartily.

"You can come and stay whenever you'd like...though I'm not fully sure if Amélie would be open to that." I replied.

The hacker sighed softly.

"Probably not...speaking of the Spider...you gonna tell me how good of a kisser she is?" she teased.

I laughed softly, now seeing a very rare chance to tease my friend.

"The best one hands down."

She comically gave me a stare of disbelief, but eventually conceded, blushing lightly.

"Well...she **_is_** French...and Spider always did have those very kissable lips." she sighed.  
"What does being French have to do with it?" I replied with a chuckle.  
"...And here I was hoping that I was the best one you've ever had." she said with a childish pout.

A sound from her gloves immediately broke us from our conversation as she pulled the interface up. She smiled.

"The gauntlet for tonight is gonna start. Wanna watch it?" she asked.  
"You mean at the arena?" I replied.  
"Yep. The last competitor for the night is about to start."

I quickly placed all of the dirty plates into the dishwasher and started it as I followed Sombra to the couch. She then enlarged the screen before pulling her legs up and leaning on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes; she evidently didn't care too much that Amélie and I were now officially seeing each other. Then again...I wouldn't have Sombra be anyone but herself and hopefully, Amélie would get used to her flirtatious tendencies because in the end, our friendly hacker meant no harm. However, my eyes widened upon noticing something on the screen.

"What's the prize for winning?" I asked.

Sombra immediately opened a second screen and did a little searching before gasping audibly.

"...The grand prize is...the rifle of the late assassin Widowmaker. The Widow's Kiss." 

I cursed under my breath, realizing that she lied to us from the start. However, I couldn't find it within myself to get angry at her; she evidently thought she could handle this on her own and was probably tired of asking us for help. That was Amélie however...always trying to do things by herself.

"That's where the Spider went..." gasped Sombra.  
"I'm not very worried about her...she can handle herself." I replied.

Sombra shook her head vigorously.

"Her opponents are either cybernetically enhanced or are trained martial artists who used to be employed by the Shimada clan." she replied.

My heart sank to my stomach as I let out a deep sigh.

"Can-"  
"Already pinged us a taxi." she interjected.

I let out a breath of relief and smiled at her.

"What would I do without you Sombra?" I asked.

She responded by poking my nose and winking at me.

"Let's go get her."

Unexpectedly, Sombra shook her head, giving me a reluctant look.

"We don't lift a finger to help her until she absolutely needs it. You know what it will do to her pride right?" she interjected.

I shook my head, but Sombra held my hand.

"You have to promise me right now Aiden. You're **not** going to lift a finger to help her until she absolutely needs it."

I let out a deep sigh, reluctantly nodding to my friend as my free hand automatically clenched into a fist.

"Alright. I promise.

* * *

 

**One Hour Later- The Underground Arena, The Nine Dragons Casino**

I ducked under a kick from my opponent, jumping back to avoid any further blows as I searched for a weakness. I had managed to defeat one opponent on the arena ladder after having six others fail before me. The first opponent was a former Special Forces soldier who was adept at Krav Maga. However, he wasn't anywhere near as skilled as I was in the art. For once, I was thankful for the training Talon gave me beforehand. In addition to ensuring that I was a master of the sniper rifle, I was trained by three of the best Savate practitioners in all of Europe. Though I suffered many injuries during my training, I was soon able to hold my own against each of them...but I couldn't best any of them.

Still, the training was really paying off here as I was easily able to best the Krav Maga soldier. My current opponent...was a Muay Thai specialist. She was giving me some trouble, due to her clearly superior durability. I was faster than her, but she could definitely take a lot more hits than I could. She came at me again, throwing another kick towards my head. I reacted almost instantly, ducking and firing a kick of my own which was blocked by her hand. She grabbed a hold of my leg and launched a knee towards my stomach. I immediately applied great force to my leg, taking her off balance and dropping us both ungracefully to the ground, but at least I didn't get hit by what could've been a fight ending knee. I quickly got back to my feet, panting softly as I continued to search for an opening.

_"...She's leaning to her right side. The first kick I managed to land must've done more damage than I thought...I just need one chance. An opening to take advantage."_

She came at me again, firing punches and knees which I managed to block. She was starting to slow down; she wasn't anywhere near as fast as she was four minutes ago when this fight started. Seeing a pattern develop, I backed away to catch my breath. Surely enough, she too was out of breath and she leaned even more towards her right side, indicating that my kick to her ribs had finally begun to take its toll. Grasping the opportunity, I dashed forward, sailing a kick towards her head. She predictably up her hands up to block it. In the same motion, I bent my knee slightly and pivoted on my heel, allowing the initial kick to breeze past her elbow as I brought my other leg up the moment the first one reached the ground. It resulted in a devastating blow to the mid section, knocking the wind clean out of her as she fell to the ground. I quickly pinned her to the ground with my foot, forcing her to surrender.

"Well fought! This has been the most interesting night in the past three weeks!"

I looked up, ensuring my mask was covering my face as I saw the announcer step forward.

"Mr. Shimada wishes to extend his gratitude for all the participants tonight as we get into the final three fights of the night!"

The announcer then looked down at me from the balcony he was on.

"Elise Eclair has gone further than any other person has managed to in the past month. Give her a round of applause!"

The crowd that surrounded the cage erupted into cheers as I leaned off of my opponent. Surprisingly, she bowed to me and gave me a smile.

"You're a good fighter. I haven't seen someone that good at Savate in a very long time." she said.  
"Merci." I replied.

She took her leave as I stepped back to my side of the cage.

"In order to make things more interesting, Mr. Shimada has decided to alter the rules for the last three fights. He has allowed Miss Eclair to select a partner from the audience. Anyone who is willing to participate will receive a significant cash prize!" said the announcer.

I shook my head, knowing full well that no one had the spine to face the next three opponents. To be honest...I wasn't sure if I myself was ready for this.

The guilt from lying to Sombra and Aiden was beginning to bother me...when it really shouldn't considering the way I used to be before all of this happened. I was supposed to be a lone wolf...

"No one will fight? Well then Miss Eclair's battle has just gotten much more difficult as she now has to fight the final three matches without a partner, facing two or more opponents on her own!"

My eyes widened in horror as the cage door opened and in came two relatively large men. From what I could tell, they were boxers.

"The third match! Vs. The Harper Brothers! Begin!"

I barely got a chance to process what was said before one of them charged at me. I immediately rolled out of the way before dashing behind the second man, managing to land a good kick to his ribs. However, he grabbed into my leg before throwing me into the cage. I hissed in pain, but got back to my feet as I took my fighting stance. I felt overwhelmed; I didn't expect for the rules to change so suddenly and I wasn't used to fighting people who were significantly larger than me...let alone two of them, **at the same time**.

I did my best to dodge their blows, but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up for long considering that I haven't gotten much of a break between the fights. I would have to win this match before I would be allowed some time to recover...

_"Come on Spider. You can take these cabrons."_

I cursed under my breath, remembering that I forgot to remove the earpiece from my ear just before I went into the arena.

"What the hell are you doing here Sombra." I whispered.  
_"Cheering you on. I saw the arena's feed on the holonet and I put two and two together once I saw that your rifle was the prize."_

I felt my heart skip a beat as I realized that her knowing also meant that Aiden knew.

"...Are you angry with me?" I asked.  
_"Not at all...though you should've said something because by now, you should know that we're a team. We're amigas."_    
_"She's right Amélie. You should've told us."_

I felt the guilt begin to build once I heard his voice. He however, didn't sound like he was irritated with me...instead, his voice was full of concern.

"I...thought I could handle this on my own." I replied.

I dodged more oncoming blows, but found myself getting hit in the stomach which sent me rolling across the ground.

_"Get up Spider! You can't give up now!"_

I shook the pain off and got up, grasping my stomach and panting as I tried to block it all out.

_"Keito allowed you to have a partner didn't he? Let Aiden get in there! He'll hand their asses to them."_  
"No! If he does that, he'll reveal himself to everyone...I've been keeping my identity a secret with this mask and all these clothes. But everyone knows that he's a Hapkido master."

I heard him laugh softly.

_"I don't recall saying that was the only style I knew. If you want me to help you Amélie, all you have to do is say the word. I won't lift a finger unless you want me to."_

Even though his words sounded firm, I could tell how worried he was about me. After having spent so much time with him, there were subtle changes to his voice that let me know what he was really feeling. I took a deep breath.

"If I go down one more time...help me." I said.

I dashed towards the smaller of the two men and managed to hit him hard in the chest, just below the solar plexus. It had the desired effect; it knocked the wind out of him. I then managed to follow up with two swift kicks to the same spot, which ended up dropping him to the ground with him struggling to breathe. I turned to fight the second man, but he immediately grabbed me and landed a brutal knee to my stomach, in the same spot I was punched earlier. He then threw me to the ground and prepared to pin me down to end the match. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst but before anything could hit me, I heard footsteps land right in front of me. I opened my eyes to see that Aiden had jumped in from the audience balcony above us, as it was the only place he could've come from. He then started to eye the large man before raising a hand.

"That's no way to treat a lady." he said.

I crawled back to the wall but the man once again tried to come at me. However, Aiden quickly grabbed him by his arm before throwing him over his shoulder. He then stood protectively in front of me and extended both his hands, taking a fighting stance I had never seen before. I heard Sombra squeal over the earpiece.

_"YOU KNOW **WING CHUN** TOO?!"_

The men came at him at the same time but he almost effortlessly dodged them as he drew them away from me. I took the chance to recover from the blow to my stomach as I watched in awe. Clearly, he was back to his prime. They both tried to hit him with punches, but not a single one of them managed to land as they were either dodged or blocked. After a few seconds, both men backed away to catch their breaths. Aiden took the chance to make his move as he went for the larger man. He sidestepped a punch, grabbing onto his arm and landing a swift palm strike to his chest. The blow was hard enough to stumble the man briefly as his companion came from behind. Aiden was ready however and ducked under an oncoming clothesline before landing a vicious kick to the man's right calf. In the same motion, he spun around and kicked him hard in the jaw, dropping him to the ground and knocking him unconscious. The second man recovered from the palm strike and ran at Aiden...

**Big mistake.**

The assassin made it look easy as he dodged another ten punches before launching an assault of his own, relentlessly pummeling the man's chest with punches. After landing at least twenty punches, Aiden paused briefly to wind up a devastating palm thrust, striking the man so hard he actually went flying a short distance into the cage wall. With both opponents defeated, he approached me and offered a hand. I took it as he hoisted me to my feet, giving me a proud smile.

"You did well getting this far on your own; the combatants in this arena are among the best of the best." he said.

I shook my head, feeling deeply disappointed that he once again had to come to my rescue. However, he seemed to sense my discomfort and shook his head.

"You made this decision on your own and thought about it enough to think that you could handle it. That's respectable. But you also need to understand that you're no longer a lone wolf. You have people who care about you...deeply. And no matter what, we're going to do everything in our power to help you." he explained.  
_"That goes double for me amiga!"_

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you."

"A new combatant has entered the arena to help Miss Eclair in her fight to the top! And what is your name sir?" shouted the announcer on the microphone.

Aiden looked up at the balcony.

"Arno Dumont." he replied.

The announcer excitedly turned to the roaring crowd.

"It seems that these two know each other! Will this newly formed power couple be able to conquer the next two challenges?! Let's find out after a ten minute intermission!"

I allowed Aiden to put my arm over his shoulder as he helped me out of the cage, ignoring the two unconscious men on the floor as we made our way to the resting area. It contained several benches, a few lockers and a large fridge which was already filled with iced beverages. There were also several first aid kits. Not one minute after we sat down, Sombra ran into the room, carrying a bag on her shoudler. She looked deeply worried.

"That was a nasty knee you just took amiga. Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

I removed my mask and nodded.

"I'll be fine...just give me a moment." I replied.  
"Sombra. Do you know anything about the next two matches?" asked Aiden.

The hacker immediately opened a holoscreen and began to search around. Not two minutes later, she had a rare look of shock and horror.

"There's nothing on them...the roster doesn't list the top two opponents." she replied.  
"Then we'll have to be on our guard." he said.

He took a deep breath before giving Sombra a serious look. After handing Aiden the bag, she left the room. He then reached into the bag before crouching down to my sitting height.

"Let me see your stomach." he said.

His tone was gentle...the polar opposite of what I expected considering that I just betrayed his trust. I lifted my sweater...only to see that it was bruised badly. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I'll have to thank Dr. Ziegler for giving me some of this."

He removed a syringe from the bag before looking at me.

"I won't be able to focus on fighting if I'm worried about your stomach...this is a small dose of the same serum that Dr. Ziegler uses to repair grievous wounds on the battlefield. Do you want me to apply it?" he asked.

I looked at the needle for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"I always seem to drag you into trouble..." I grumbled.

He wiped my arm with disinfectant and cotton before injecting the serum. Once he finished, he immediately covered the wound with some gauze, but made no move to apply a bandage...which puzzled me.

"There's no need for a bandage; it works very fast."

I took a look at my stomach and much to my astonishment, the skin was already beginning to fade to my normal skin color. I then looked at my arm to see that the needle wound had already completely disappeared. After placing the syringe back into the bag, he sat next to me.

"I'm not amused at what you did...but I understand why."

He then laughed softly.

"And now here we are about to face probably insurmountable odds because knowing Keito Shimada, he has some very difficult things planned for us...but I'm here for you. Always."

He held my hand and gave me a confident nod.

"You're quite skilled. I don't know many people who are that proficient in Savate. You held your own quite well all things considering."  
"But I still wasn't strong enough..."

I lowered my head and stared at the ground.

"...I don't want to rely on you and Sombra to get me out of every bind. I want to be able to do things on my own sometimes." I explained.  
"You've done everything up to this point in your life on your own. Even when you were still an assassin, you always did things your own way...but these aren't normal people you're dealing with. Not to mention that you're not behind the scope of a rifle."

As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I was out of my element when it came to this...and it must've been my desire to do something without help that made me make this rash decision. He placed a hand on my leg and gently rubbed it.

"You're not alone anymore. Even if you don't want us around, we're going to be there to help you if you need it. And that goes tenfold for me...because you know how I feel about you."

Before I could say a word, he kissed my lips. Feeling my doubt and irritation wash away, I kissed back for a few seconds until I heard the speaker sound.

**"It is time for the gauntlet to resume! Will the team of Elise Eclair and Arno Dumont be able to overcome the odds? It's time to find out!"**

Aiden got to his feet and held a hand out to me.

"Let's get your rifle back."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Failsafe

  **Chapter Seventeen: Failsafe**

**~ o ~**

My friends made their way into the cage, with the Spider thankfully looking a lot better after Aiden applied the serum. Considering that she got a knee from a guy that huge, there was no way in hell that she was alright. I took my seat in the crowd at the front of the cage, ensuring that I could see everything as I saw them walk in.

_"Looks like that serum did the job. It's like she wasn't even hurt to begin with..."_

Aiden removed the thick leather jacket he arrived in, revealing a black muscle shirt that showed just how toned he was...

Sometimes, I really felt jealous of the Spider...but I wouldn't be much of a friend to either of them if I held onto those feelings now would I?

"Our new tag team will be taking on not two, not four...but six opponents for this match! Do they have what it takes to win this bout! It's time to find out ladies and gentlemen!"

_"...They're fighting **six** people?! Not good odds at all..." _

I knew that Aiden would be able to handle himself...but I've never known the Spider to be the best at hand to hand combat. She definitely proved that she's very well versed in Savate considering she held her own for three matches without a break...but with him watching her back, I felt a little less worried. Still...numbers were stacked against them and if Aiden showed that he was superhuman, it was likely that they would get disqualified.

The six fighters entered the cage, each sporting a black gi as if they were some kind of clan. They surrounded the couple as they took their fighting stances. It was going to be a difficult fight from what I could tell...

But then I saw how relaxed Aiden looked. He didn't look in the least worried and much to my surprise, he held one of the Spider's hands before whispering to her. The confident smile that followed puzzled me.

"Begin!" shouted the announcer.

Three of the fighters immediately dashed towards my friends, but Aiden grabbed onto the Spider's arm and swung her to the right. In response, she extended one of her legs and her foot collided with all three of their faces. She then grabbed onto his shoulder firmly to land as they separated, with her going after the stunned three and him taking on the fresh ones.

She expertly dodged several oncoming blows, landing a hard palm strike to one of their chests and kicking the other two in the stomach. The two that were kicked stumbled back, allowing her to deal with the remaining one with relative ease with a hard throw to the ground. The second man recovered from the kick and threw several punches, which she gracefully dodged. I tore my eyes from her to see Aiden in a Wing Chun stance, parrying just about every blow that his opponents attempted to land. He made no move to strike them however. After a few seconds, Spider had already knocked down her three opponents as she immediately rushed to Aiden's side. Just like before...and somehow more gracefully, Aiden used his body as a bench, lifting her up and allowing her to roll over his back and land a kick to one of them. In the same fluid motion, he spun around on his heel, grabbing hold of her arm as he swung her similarly to the first move, only this time she used both of her feet to take down the remaining two. All six men were now laying on the floor, some of them getting back to their feet while two remained down for the count.

The couple separated again, Aiden now taking the offensive as he relentlessly pummeled one of the fighters with a hail of palm strikes which turned into punches about half way through. The poor victim of the assault collapsed to the ground in such deep pain, he could barely draw in the oxygen to cry out. He then blocked several oncoming punches before counterattacking with a double fisted striked to the chest, knocking the wind clean out of his opponent. Once he was off balance, Aiden finished him off with an incredibly fast kick, something that I could barely see myself. No doubt about it...he wasn't messing around anymore.

Amidst that chaos, Spider took down one of the men and was now staring down the final one, panting lightly as if she just used up a great deal of her energy. Aiden made no move to help her as he looked around at the felled fighters, ensuring none of them were getting up. The final fighter took a bold charge at her and surprisingly, managed to land a solid punch to her stomach. However, she immediately retaliated with a palm strike to the temple and before he could regain his senses, she shoved her heel into his chest hard enough to send him flying a small distance before dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She turned to Aiden, who smiled at her and nodded, no doubt proud that she handled herself very well.

"Incredible! This new couple has proven themselves worthy of the final two matches! A place that no one has reached in over two years!"

The Spider approached Aiden and gave him a concerned look, now noticing a small bruise on the side of his cheek. However, he responded by shaking his head and wrapping a single arm around her, causing the crowd to erupt into applause.

"Our next match will begin immediately but unlike the current one, it will be a tag team match instead of a battle royale!" 

The duo they were to face entered the cage, a man and a woman. They were dressed in what appeared to be some kind of shinobi gear, with the male actually sporting a full mask and hood while the woman wore a headband. It was black and bore a Japanese symbol which I didn't recognize. The look in Aiden's eyes however indicated that he was fully aware of what it was as he stood in front of the Spider. I immediately adjusted the sensitivity of the earpieces, allowing me to hear what they were saying to each other.

 _"Keito has two of the most elite members of the Shimada Clan here. These shinobi are on par with that of the clan's heirs."_  
_"What are we going to do?"  
"Don't allow either of them to get in your head. Fight with a calm and collected mind."_

The women were the first to go as Aiden stepped back to allow the Spider into the middle of the arena. The kunoichi bowed to her and after a brief stare down, the fight began. The Spider was already on the defensive, being forced to dodge a lot of her opponents strikes as blocking them could prove difficult or painful. Once she stopped to catch her breath, the Spider returned with an assault of her own, firing a flurry of kicks which unfortunately missed each time. There was no doubt in my mind that the Shimada was a better fighter than her.

The kunoichi then managed to grab hold of the Spider's leg, throwing her to the ground as she leaped into the air. She quickly responded, rolling out of the way to avoid a stomp and actually managing to land a sweep, knocking the ninja off balance for a moment. Seizing the opening, the Spider managed to land a thrust kick into her abdomen, though she too was hit with a hard punch to the jaw. Both women stumbled to their respective corners, though the Spider seemed to be the more hurt of the two. The ninja then tagged in her male partner, forcing Aiden to step in. However, I noticed the look of anger in his eyes.

He was **clearly** not amused that they hit his girlfriend. He took a fighting stance as his opponent immediately charged at him.

What followed next was an unbelievable display of speed, agility and reflexes as both fighters launched incredibly swift strikes at each other. Each one was dodged or blocked as they fought to a stalemate. Aiden however, didn't seem even remotely tired from exerting himself so much, clearly as a result of his superhuman body. The ninja then took a deep breath before moving so fast, he appeared as if he were a blur.

_"...Is this ninjutsu?"_

Aiden closed his eyes and clenched his fists and once he looked back up, he immediately stepped to the right, dodging an oncoming kick. In the same motion, he swung his arm and struck the ninja hard in the chest., damn near knocking him to the ground. He however recovered on his way to the floor and managed to slam his hand on the ground to keep himself anchored for a retaliating kick. However, Aiden immediately blocked the oncoming blow before landing a kick of his own to the ninja's chest. The blow was hard enough to cause him to slide across the ground and into the cage. However, he immediately shrugged off the hit and jumped to his feet, coming at Aiden once more. Another swift flurry of blows followed with neither combatant able to land a hit. The ninja then suddenly wound up a fist and threw a particularly hard punch, which Aiden blocked with an audible clap of flesh. He threw the ninja towards the cage , but he quickly rebound mid air and kicked off of it, landing a hard kick to Aiden's jaw. However...Aiden didn't even stumble. Instead, he looked at his opponent with a smile on his face as he wiped the dirt from his cheek.

"The Shimada clan truly is the most elite of all ninja. Very impressive." said Aiden.

The ninja didn't reply but dashed at him again. He leaped into the air and tried the same kick he did before, but Aiden sidestepped it effortlessly before extending his arm and giving him a devastating clothesline. It was powerful enough to make him collide with the wooden floor and break some of the planks in the process. He then turned to the Spider before holding out his hand.

"You have to beat her in order for us to continue. I don't think our friend here is going to get up from that blow."

She laughed softly as she slapped his hand, allowing her to enter the arena. A pair of employees quickly entered and removed the unconscious ninja from the match as the kunoichi stepped in. This was still going to be a difficult fight; Aiden is forbidden from fighting her due to the rules which means that if the Spider loses, they lose the match by default.

_"Come on amiga...kick her ass!"_

It was much easier said than done however; this was a kunoichi of the Shimada clan after all.

She stepped forward and took a standard Savate stance, her legs slightly apart and her hands raised. The kunoichi didn't waste any time as she began her assault, barely giving the Spider a chance to defend herself as she was immediately struck with two swift chops. However, she didn't seem affected by the hits as she fired back with some of her own. Unlike the first time, the kunoichi seemed to have problems evading the strikes until she was finally tagged in the stomach with a hard punch, followed by a kick to the temple. She stumbled temporarily and before she could regain her focus, the Spider threw her over her shoulder hard, slamming her to the ground as she pinned her with one of her feet. She then grabbed hold of the kunoichi's arm before wrenching it straight in a threatening manner.

"Give up or I'll break it." she said coldly.

I began to clap along with the crowd as the kunoichi tapped out in defeat. She released her arm before approaching Aiden, who was smiling proudly. However, the earlier kick that he received cut his skin and it was now bleeding. The Spider placed one of her hands on his clean cheek before examining the cut.

 _"Why did you let him hit you?"_  
_"I was curious about how strong he was."_  
_"Yes...but now you're bleeding."_  
_"It's just a scratch. I'll be fine."_

Much to my surprise however, the Spider leaned her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his back.

 _"Thank you..."_  
_"Always."_

**"Ladies And Gentlemen! Our power couple of Elise Eclair and Arno Dumont has defeated the gauntlet! Becoming the first ever duo to do so! Please let them hear your support!"**

She wiped the blood from his face as they began to make their way towards the exit. However, the guards stood in their path.

**"Before we end the night, Mr. Shimada would like to have a few words with our victors."**

The couple turned around and much to my astonishment, Keito Shimada, the owner of the Nine Dragons stepped into the room from behind the guards. He smiled at them as he looked up towards the crowd.

"It has been a long time since I've seen fights this interesting and I am here to personally offer our winners a chance at double or nothing." he announced.

_"Oh no..."_

The Shimada's reputation of being a gambler at heart was coming out again and I knew that I had to ensure that my friends could get out safely. An "offer" from him was more of "do it or I'll make sure you suffer".

"Listen to him. Do what he says...I guarantee that if you say no, he won't be amused." I whispered.

The Shimada turned to Aiden, who was holding the Spider's hand and standing in front of her protectively.

"Mr. Dumont is it? Very impressive skills. This offer extends to you. If you defeat one opponent that I will bring down here in a few moments, you will receive this..."

He snapped his fingers causing the guards to move out of the way as a beautiful woman brought a katana forward. It was exquisite craftsmanship; the black sheath was embroidered with beautiful golden dragons and Japanese symbols. The hilt was dark red with golden dragons flanking the symbol of the Shimada Clan clear on the middle.

"What do you say Mr. Dumont? Will you accept my offer?" he asked.

Aiden reluctantly turned to his girlfriend.

 _"I'll handle this. Go join Sombra in the crowd."_  
_"But-"_  
"Trust me...okay?"

She reluctantly stepped off of the stage as Aiden stepped onto the middle of the stage.

"As appealing as your offer sounds Mr. Shimada, I have to decline." he said.

The casino owner smiled before raising an eyebrow.

"I take it that you're not much of a gambler then Mr. Dumont?" he asked.  
"Ordinarily I'm always ready for a challenge...but I have a family that needs me home." replied Aiden.

I smiled, feeling heat come to my cheeks knowing that he was referring to the Spider and I. Much to my surprise, Keito smiled and nodded.

"I understand. It is admirable that you care so much about your family. Please! Accept this as an extra congratulatory gift."

The Shimada snapped his fingers as the woman handed Aiden the sword. He bowed respectfully to the Shimada before accepting the blade.

"Come again soon. It will be interesting to see someone make it to the end a second time." urged Keito.

The Shimada then turned to the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I declare this Gauntlet officially complete!"

 

**~ o ~**

**One Hour Later- Near Aiden's Apartment**

"That's seriously the best looking sword I've ever seen." said Sombra.  
"You've said that ten times already." I replied with a soft chuckle.

She unsheathed the katana for about the twentieth time as I turned to Amelie, who was looking at her rifle.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled at me.

"...I didn't expect to have my hands on this again." she explained.

I turned towards the underground parking lot but much to my astonishment, the lights were off.

"...That's strange. Normally, the lights are on at all times." I said.

Sombra leaned forward from the backseat, nodding slowly in agreement.

"Maybe there's a power issue?" she guessed.

I shook my head.

"An apartment complex of this caliber would have several backups...someone turned it all off."

I suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a rifle cocking, right through the window. My eyes widened as I immediately floored the gas pedal. Not two seconds later, loud gunshots filled the air. A moment later, the window glass shattered and spilled over all of us. I immediately halted the car, sliding it towards the wall before checking on my companions. Thankfully, both of them were unscathed.

"Get down. Both of you. The assassin can't be far...and we're not in a good position to fight back." I said.

Sombra looked at me with a worried face before shaking her head.

"I'll keep an eye out."

Before I could say another word, she disappeared with her stealth generator. I then turned to Amelie, who looked horrified at what just happened.

"We'll get out of this...take cover until we can figure out just what attacked us." I said.

She nodded slowly before leaning down and reaching for her rifle.

"I'll look for a shot. Keep them busy."

I got out of the car before drawing my pistol from my jacket as well as keeping the katana I was given close to me in my free hand. It was dead silent in the area, with the only illumination being the night sky and the headlights from my now bullet ridden car. I closed my eyes, focusing my ears until I heard the subtle whoosh of an arm moving at high speed. I immediately rolled out of the way and a moment later, three shuriken lodged themselves into the ground in the spot where I was standing. I looked up and didn't get to react in time as a pair of shuriken flew and struck my pistol, sending it flying out of my hand.

"...We meet again. **Specter Of Annecy**."

A cyborg stepped forth from the shadows, glowing deep red from all visible seams in his suit. He was carrying two swords and much to my surprise, he had Sombra in his grasp.

"Looking for your friend?" he said with a sadistic tone.  
"Let her go. Your business is with me." I snapped.

He responded by striking Sombra in the neck, knocking her out cold before throwing her to the ground. I immediately unsheathed my katana and rushed at him. He however parried my strike, almost effortlessly as he threw me back a short distance with a subtle thrust of his shoulder.

"Touched a nerve did I? Does she mean a lot you? Along with that fallen assassin who is trying to aim at me from the shadows?"

My eyes widened as the cyborg snapped his hand towards the ground, producing three darts between his knuckles. I examined them...only for my eyes to widen in horror as I recognized what they were.

"NO!!" I shouted.

He threw them without even looking and moments later, I heard a body slump to the ground. I turned to see that Amelie had collapsed to the ground, her rifle no longer in her grasp as she tried to move, but couldn't.

"The venom of the Tiger Snake combined with the venom of a Black Mamba...with all of the suffering removed." he said.  
"What do you want? Why are you here?" I snapped.  
"I thought it obvious by now..."

His voice sounded as cold as ice as he unsheathed his sword. Unlike before however...his face was serious. He didn't look even remotely intimidated in this fight unlike the fighters from the gauntlet we just competed in.

"Who are you?" _  
_

The cyborg did not respond as he swiftly closed the distance between us. I barely managed to lift my own blade up to block the oncoming slash. I tossed my sheath aside before kicking the cyborg off.

"...Your eyes, they remind me of someone."

The cyborg continued to circle me, looking for an opening to strike as he raised his katana in a single hand.

 _"_ I don't know who you're talking about...you speak as if you know who I am."I said..

The cyborg laughed softly.

"Oh...I know **everything** about you...and it will give me great pleasure to make you unable to move ever again."

Another swift slash, this time so fast that I could barely see his body move but my body reacted just in time to parry it. By the time the attack was finished, the cyborg stood a short distance away from me. I tried to move, but I immediately fell to my knees, feeling my stomach sting in agony. It was then that I realized that he managed to cut me during his dash, even though I was positive that I blocked it. The cyborg laughed audibly before swinging his katana, cleaning it of the blood that was on it.

"You have **incredible** reflexes to react to that...but you're not in the state that I want you to be in...I need to bring that instinct out."

The cyborg rushed forward once more, relentlessly assaulting me with slashes. I managed to block just about all of them but he immediately fired a hard kick to my stomach, sending me skidding across the floor.

"You're running out of time Specter Of Annecy. Your woman won't last much longer with that venom in her system; all of her muscles will cease to function unless you give her the antidote...which I have."

My fist immediately clenched and I got to my feet. The cyborg laughed loudly.

"Is it so difficult to remember? You thought you killed me...and I've returned from the dead for my revenge."

My eyes widened as I slowly began to realize who he was.

"...You..."  
"The man who took your wife from you... _now_ you're beginning to understand. I waited for years for you to show your face again...and now the time has come for me to slay a legend."

Before I could say another word, he swiftly closed the distance between us and kicked me hard in the cheek. I stumbled but quickly recovered to block a sword slash coming towards my chest. 

"You're not at the level I'm looking for...perhaps I should raise the stakes."

He immediately thrust his palm hard into my chest, hard enough to slam me into the wall behind me as he looked up with a smile. I got to my feet, now realizing that he wasn't alone in this endeavor. I pressed my finger to my ear but heard nothing but static. That evidently meant that they were aware of our comms...and now I was alone against this man. I could only hope that they were safe. I knew there was no way I was going to win this fight...unless I gave in. I closed my eyes as I thought to Sombra's unconscious body as well as Amelie lying helplessly on the floor.

_"...I won't let him hurt them. I won't let him hurt **anyone**  ever again."_

**~ o ~**

"Spider. Spider are you okay?"

I tried to turn my head to face Sombra's voice...but I couldn't move a single muscle. I felt something prick my skin and within a few moments, I regained motor function in my neck. I turned to see Sombra, with a needle in her hand...along with her forehead bleeding.

"S-S-Sombra!" I gasped.  
"I'm alright amiga; I've been through far worse. I guessed it was a good thing I managed to steal this before he threw me down." she said.

She helped me to my feet but I knew there was nothing we could do to help Aiden; it would be a while for the antidote to give me back full control of my arms and legs. However...I noticed that he had closed his eyes.

"No...he's not going to-"

His eyes reopened and now, they were yellow. I was horrified to see a slash across his stomach, but those eyes...those were very same eyes that I myself used to exhibit when I was still Widowmaker. He grasped his sword before getting to his feet and turning to face the cyborg, who had retracted his mask to reveal his face. He was smiling sadistically.

"Yes...those eyes. Those are the eyes I've longed to see lose their light...TIME TO DIE SPECTER OF ANNECY!"

The cyborg rushed at Aiden with his sword in hand. However...Aiden almost effortlessly dodged the blow, despite the cyborg's tremendous speed before spinning around and landing a kick to his left ribs. The kick was hard enough to send the cyborg flying into the wall. In the next instant, Aiden rushed forward and attempted to decapitate him. He barely managed to raise his katana up in time to block the strike.

_"...He's never moved so fast before...he's keeping up with a man who has **cybernetic** **augments**..."_

The cyborg threw Aiden off of him with a strong thrust of the shoulder and attempted a flurry of slashes. Aiden dodged each and every one of them before grabbing onto his arm and tossing him to the opposite side. The moment the cyborg rolled to his feet, Aiden swiftly went on the assault again, relentlessly swinging his katana and striking the cyborg's own raised one. He could barely even get to react to each blow as they rained down, seemingly without an end. In the next instant, the cyborg managed to land a hard kick into Aiden's stomach, sending him flying a short distance backwards. However, Aiden immediately corrected himself in mid air, landing on his feet before staring menacingly at his opponent. The cyborg rushed at him once more, but Aiden didn't even bother to dodge it. Instead, he caught the ninja's sword with one hand. Tried as he did, the ninja could not budge the blade forward or backward.

"How...how can this be?! I'm stronger than you!" shouted the cyborg.

Aiden immediately kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to recoil. Before he could raise his sword once more, he landed another brutal kick, this time to the cyborg's right cheek. The blow was so powerful, it sent him flying into a car hard enough to destroy the windshield. Aiden looked at his hand for a moment and I noticed that it was bleeding. He didn't seem to care in the slightest however, as he made his way slowly towards his opponent. In what seemed to be faltering courage, the cyborg threw shuriken at Aiden, but the supersoldier easily dodged all of them with subtle sidesteps.

"...You made a fatal mistake coming here tonight...now, I'll make sure you _stay_ dead."

Now clearly panicked, the cyborg reached into his leg attachment and pulled out a grenade. He threw it at Aiden and I expected him to dodge it. However, I was instantly completely blinded; it was a flashbang grenade. Before I could react any further, I felt a strong arm pulled me off of the floor before wrapping around my neck. I then realized that in a desperate attempt at winning the fight, the cyborg had taken me hostage. My arms still hadn't regained full functionality, so I was completely helpless to stop him.

"You must care deeply for this woman...and now she's completely at my mercy."

Much to my astonishment, Aiden paused. He looked at me, the cold yellow of his eyes now suddenly beginning to regain their humanity.

"Back down...or I'll gut her like a pig."

He seemed deep in conflict with himself but he seemed to understand that there was nothing he could do. Even in his rage...he still recognized me. He still cared enough about me to be able to suppress his old persona. A loud gunshot rang out and in the next moment, I saw Aiden fall to the floor, gripping his right leg. Astonishingly, he didn't cry out in pain.

"That's why you were never a good fit for Talon. You were always a weakling...no one in the world will grow stronger without conflict. Everything Talon does is for the good of humanity!" he bellowed.

Aiden then looked me in the eyes and for some reason, I was able to understand what he was saying.

_"Get down..."_

I immediately used my right leg to trip the cyborg, catching him off guard. I managed to free myself from the hold before throwing myself to the ground. In the next moment, the cyborg howled in agony. I looked up to see that Aiden had thrown the katana from his hand and it embedded itself in the cyborg's chest. However, the gunshot would not allow Aiden to move...and I knew that was his final effort to save me as now, he was completely helpless. Despite the fearless look in his eyes, he didn't have any other options. Even in his blind and sadistic rage...he was still doing everything in his power to keep me safe.

I felt my own rage begin to boil over. I suddenly regained use of my arms but before I could make a move, the cyborg made his way to Aiden, albeit slowly.

"You're an impressive man Aiden...too bad you weren't good enough to finish the job. You're still too weak...and now it will cost you your life!"

I clenched my fists and much to my astonishment, Aiden closed his eyes as the cyborg removed the sword from his chest. After taking a moment to regain his breath, the cyborg raised his blade to deliver the final blow. I gritted my teeth, feeling an almost uncontrollable rage take over.

_"Kill him...I **will** kill him right now..."_

I caught sight of my rifle and I immediately dove for it. The moment I grabbed it, I suddenly felt the world slow down around me. The ever familiar rush of a killer's high was quickly taking over my senses. I immediately took aim and pulled the trigger without hesitating. The bullet found its way into his head and the sickening sound of flesh rending apart filled the air for a moment. In the next moment, the cyborg assassin fell to the ground, though he wasn't dead considering his suit was still functioning. I quickly made my way over to him and the footsteps behind me indicated that Sombra had gone to see to Aiden. I looked down at the cyborg, who looked back at me with a blank face. After a few moments however, I saw a wicked smile appear on his face.

"You've returned...now everything is in place..." he whispered.

Without hesitating yet again, I aimed my rifle at his head and fired immediately, finishing him off. Sombra yelped at my sudden brutality.

"S-S-S-Spider?" she gasped.

I turned around to face her and shook my head.

"We have to find somewhere else to hide; that assassin can't be the only one they'd send." I said.

I had seen Sombra in just about every mood...except genuine fear. She couldn't take her eyes off of me for some reason and it took her a few moments to process what I just said.

"Any ideas?" she asked.

I put my hand to my chin and shook my head.

"Nothing comes to mind..."

Suddenly, a distant memory of my past life came rushing back to me. Immediately, I took my PDA out of my pocket and looked for Reye's frequency. Thankfully, he was on the other end.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

Sombra shook her head.

"He's lost a lot of blood; I think him turning to his old persona is the only reason he's not howling in agony right now." she replied.  
"Do what you can; I have to make a call." I said.

I linked the PDA to my earpiece as I took off towards the apartment to get some things packed.

 **"Widowmaker?"**  
"Reyes. I need your help; my location's been compromised and I don't think I can find another place to go." I explained.

He sounded slightly irritated, but then again...that was Gabriel Reyes; always angry at something.

**"There aren't many places you can go to that won't involve leaving Annecy..."**

He paused briefly and I heard him take a short breath.

"There must be somewhere we can go...Talon won't be far behind us."  
**"Sending coordinates. Meet me there."**

He immediately cut off the call, more than likely to ensure that he wasn't being traced. A few seconds later, the location was pinged on my PDA's map app. Much to my astonishment...these were coordinates I recognized.

_"...It can't be..."_

I zoomed in on the location before gasping softly.

_"It's...it's my former home..."_

My hand ran across the screen as the memories began to pour back.

_"My family's estate...Château Guillard."_

I didn't imagine for a moment that I would ever be going back there...but Reyes would never tell me to meet him at a place like that unless he was confident that we could hide there. After closing my eyes and suppressing the memories that were barraging my mind, I made my way into the apartment to prepare for our trip.

 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Widowmaker

**Chapter Eighteen: Widowmaker**

**Special thanks to my good friend Martin for this lovely fanart!**

**~ o ~**

 

"...Is this really it?!" exclaimed Sombra.

I nodded as she got out of the car.

"This is where Reyes wanted us to meet him." I explained.

I looked back to Aiden, who was still asleep on my lap. I had already applied the serum that Dr. Ziegler gave him and most of the external wounds had healed. However, everything the cyborg used was laced with different kinds of venom cocktails, which severely weakened his body. Even though he's a supersoldier and is significantly stronger than anyone I could think of, these cocktails seemed to be mixed specially for him. I had never seen Aiden lose a fight like that before; he normally always found a way to get out of a bind by escaping or by simply beating his opponent with overwhelming speed and force. This was the first time...I had seen him appear so mortal.

He didn't wake up since we left the apartment an hour ago and I volunteered to stay in the back of the car and keep watch while Sombra drove us. She took some of the serum too, which healed her head wound fully. She didn't talk to me much during the ride however...which was rather odd because she was never normally at a loss for words. Maybe it was Aiden's condition that was worrying her...or maybe it was because I killed the cyborg in such a cold manner.

_"...Why should it matter? He tried to kill all of us and he damn near killed the person I care most about...he deserves what he got."_

The angry thought came out of nowhere and I looked down to see that I had unconsciously clenched my fist. I took a breath and tried to relax, but it was extremely difficult to do so considering the bind that we were in now.

The cyborg was evidently supposed to be the one that would kill Aiden and get rid of me for good, which would tie up those loose ends for Talon's efforts to be unhindered. However, I was sure that Talon was fully aware of the cyborg's death; the tracker in his body must've gone off the moment his heart stopped beating. Now, we were on the run again...just when we were beginning to settle into a relatively normal life again.

I looked down at Aiden's face before brushing his cheek with my finger.

_"...You did everything you could to protect me. You even chose to give your life up for me despite reverting to your old self for a moment...you really do love me don't you Aiden..."_

"The Specter Of Annecy. You know how to make dangerous friends don't you Widowmaker."

I smiled before getting out of the car. Sombra immediately lit up and it wasn't long before I heard her start to run. I looked across from the car to see that Gabriel had indeed arrived...and Sombra was now hugging him like a child hugging a parent. I could only imagine how his face looked beneath his infamous mask, not to mention how irritated he must be.

"Gabe! It's good to see you again amigo!" she cheered.

He immediately clenched his fists.

"Sombra...let go of me." he ordered.

He didn't sound as angry as he normally did. The hacker immediately released him before going to the car to help Aiden out. I approached Gabriel, only for him to shake his head.

"I told you not to get emotionally connected with anyone." he said.

It sounded almost as if he were scolding me. I shook my head and sighed deeply.

"He's the only reason I'm still alive. I owe him a lot." I explained.

He looked towards the assassin before nodding.

"He's a living legend in Talon's ranks. Most assassination contracts carried out of any operative, most successful missions...the list of accolades go on." he began.  
"What is Talon trying to accomplish by killing us?" I asked.

Gabriel shook his head before motioning for me to follow him.

"There's a medical room inside; this used to be a Talon outpost once your family lost their influence and all of the equipment is still there." he explained.

I nodded before returning to the car to help Sombra carry Aiden out. After securing his arm over my shoulder, I helped her lift him out. Gabriel picked up our bags before turning to us.

"Follow me." he said.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"So they want us dead in order to eliminate any signs of their presence in France? Do they not know that Overwatch is **well** aware of their efforts here?" I snapped.  
"You and Aiden are among the most expensive projects they've invested in. Ideally, they want the two of you alive to be brainwashed again but now that both of you have completely broken it...they see it better to finish the job." he replied.

I cursed under my breath.

"What makes you so sure that we're safe here?" I asked.  
"I use this place as a hideout often enough and no one knows it's operational apart from me. To everyone else, it's just a run down castle." he explained.

Reyes had just filled me in on all of Talon's intentions for Sombra, Aiden and I. Until Aiden is able to move again, it would be up to me to protect the three of us. I know that Reyes would like to help us, considering he expressed a great amount of respect for Aiden and...for some reason Sombra.

But he knew that he was a liability if he kept in contact with us too much. He escaped the typical tracker system of Talon because of his supernatural powers, which was the only reason why he was able to be here without anyone knowing where he is. He still took a big risk; it would take the efforts of only a single Talon agent to follow him, which would seal our fates.

"...Why are you still helping us?" I asked.

Reyes leaned against the wall before looking out the window.

"Because we were partners for years. I don't particularly care about what the French Division of Talon wants to get done because they're the extremists of the organization. If I had it my way, I'd kill every last one of them and have Akande take over." he explained.

The familiar name of one of Talon's most prominent members struck fear in my heart.

_"Doomfist..."_

I let out a heavy breath before taking a mouthful of the wine in my hand.

"Tell me something. When you got that heart transplant of yours...did it change everything?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then why are your eyes still yellow?"

My eyes widened and I immediately looked in a mirror to see that what he was saying is true.

"...But how?" I gasped.  
"I'm not sure...but yellow eyes are a surefire sign of reconditioning." he explained.

I shook my head.

"I haven't done anything...I got angry when the cyborg tried to kill Aiden, but that was it." I explained.  
"Did he hit you with anything?" asked Reyes.

My thoughts then drifted to the darts that he managed to strike me with at the start of the fight.

"...Some darts." I replied.

Reyes shook his head before motioning for me to follow him. He led me to the medical room before instructing me to sit down. He then held a device towards me before pressing several buttons on a machine. The device lit up with bright blue light and after a few seconds, I saw a screen come to life. I gasped in horror at what I saw.

"Looks like his mission wasn't just to kill The Specter Of Annecy...it was also to try and recruit you back into Talon's ranks." he explained.

He pointed to a picture that showed my bloodwork.

"The darts he hit you with contain the same serum that is used during the reconditioning process. It is made to wipe your emotions by suppressing your brain's capacity to instruct the body to produce hormones...except anger and hate" he explained.

He shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do except to allow it to pass through your system naturally. We don't have the resources or the time to synthesize the antidote." he said.

I cursed under my breath, feeling my anger begin to reach a boiling point. I slammed my hand on the table next to me, destroying it. Reyes shook his head.

"It looks like the serum gave you superhuman strength as well...and your temper is easier to irritate. I suggest you stay away from Sombra and Aiden until it passes from your system; you'll be a danger to them both."

I nodded reluctantly, thinking back to Aiden's sleeping form in the bedroom upstairs. Reyes then pressed his finger to his earpiece.

"Reaper here." he said.

I couldn't hear what was going on with the other end, but he turned away from me for a moment.

"Understood. Proceeding with mission." he said.

I heard inaudible speaking for about another minute before he turned back to me.

"Lock yourself in your room and don't come out until your eyes stop being yellow. I'll keep it a secret from Sombra so she doesn't accidentally trigger your rage...and whatever you do. Do **not** listen to a voice in your head." he ordered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You say this as if you've experienced it before." I said.

Reyes shook his head, looking towards the ground.

"...Everyday; it is my curse."

He turned away from me.

"I'll be back in a few days. I'll keep you updated on everything they're doing concerning you and Aiden. Stay under the radar Widowmaker; if they find you here...there's nothing else I can do to help you." he explained.

I got to my feet before extending a hand towards him.

"Thank you Reyes." I said.

Much to my surprise, he held my hand and shook it.

"...I shouldn't be calling you that anymore should I... **Amelie**?" he asked.

I smiled at him.

"Go before they realize something is amiss."

He nodded before disappearing in a wave of black smoke.

* * *

**Later That Night**

"How's he doing?" I asked.  
"...Still asleep. I'd be tired too if I lost that much blood." replied Sombra.

She looked at the IV bag next to his bag, which contained a fresh bag of AB- blood. We were lucky that Gabriel actually stocked the medical facility here, else we'd have had to rely on Aiden recovering on his own. Though his life wasn't in danger, I still felt deeply worried about him; he was looking significantly more mortal by the minute.

"We should thank Gabe for keeping this place running...else we'd have to rely on Aiden to get through this on his own."

I noticed a distinct change in her tone and I immediately placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

The hacker shook her head and sighed deeply.

"...Didn't you see yourself back there in the garage?...I've never seen you so ruthless before." she replied.

My eyes narrowed as the memory flashed back for an unknown dozenth time. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"It's something that was in the darts the cyborg hit me with. It's...it's bringing **her** back." I said.

She looked at me in shock. Sombra was often the only person I could think of who wasn't scared of anything, usually treating everything as if it were a joke...but I saw genuine fear in her eyes.

"What can we do about it? Is there some kind of antidote?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"It has to pass naturally through my system; we don't have the time or the resources to make an antidote." I explained.

She cursed loudly as she looked back to Aiden.

"...You know that if he wakes up, he'll jump right back into their ranks just to get the antidote for you right?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, knowing full well that everything she said was right.

"Don't tell him...I'll let him know when he's well enough." I begged.

The hacker looked back at me before nodding, albeit reluctantly.

"...I don't want to lose you amiga...nothing scares me more than losing a friend."

Her voice began to crack and it was then that I realized how much things had changed between us. In the course of a few months, I went from finding her to be a pest...to considering her my closest friend. She went out of her way to help Aiden keep me safe and even risked her life several times for my sake. After spending time with her, she really began to grow on me...so much so that I would be willing to risk my life for her too.

I held her hand and shook my head.

"You're not going to lose me. I promise." I said.

She looked at me as if she were scanning for something to believe in. To ease her worries, I gave her a smile.

"You've had a long day today...you should get some sleep." I said.

Sombra shook her head but I squeezed her hand.

"I can take care of things. You need some rest; you gotten much these past few days." I continued.

Though it took some willpower, the hacker finally gave in before turning to leave. She glanced at Aiden before looking back at me.

"...All of this has to end one way or another. I just hope I don't have to lose either one of you for it to happen."

Her tone was pessimistic, something I never thought I would hear from the otherwise joyful hacker.

"Good night Spider." she said.

I nodded as she closed the door behind her. I then turned back to Aiden, who was still fast asleep. I scooted nearer to him, smiling as I saw the peaceful look on his face.

_"Even in rage, you still put me above yourself...I hope that your devotion doesn't get you killed one day cherie."_

I held his right hand as I thought back to everything that's happened up to this moment.

He confessed his feelings for me, despite the overwhelming amount of guilt concerning Gerard. He's saved my life so many times these past few months that I'm beginning to think I'll never be able to repay him...and now here he was, lying in bed injured because of me.

I haven't felt so worried since the day I received his heart. Though I knew that he would be an incredibly difficult person to kill, the moment when the cyborg had him cornered...the moment where he gave up his only means of fighting back in an effort to protect me...that was one of the very few moments I could think of when I experienced true fear.

_"But then everything went hazy...I remember bits and pieces of it, but the next thing I knew, the cyborg was dead and I was holding my rifle."_

**"It's because we finished him off cherie."**

I looked around frantically, trying to follow the voice that just uttered those words, but there was no one there.

"Who are you? Where are you?!" I cried.  
**"Who am I? You know full well who I am little girl."**

I then began to realize who was talking to me...

Suddenly, my head began to pulsate with pain. In an effort to not wake up Aiden, I quickly made my way out of the room and into mine, which was next to his. After ensuring the door was locked, I threw the key somewhere it would be difficult to reach as the pain reached a climax.

"What's happening?!" I screamed.  
**"...It's about time that I took back over. You've been useless for the majority of this whole endeavor. You know full well that you will never be at peace until Oscar lies dead at your feet, in addition to all of those worms who tortured you into killing one of the few people who actually cared about you."**

The pain became so severe, I collapsed to the floor and my vision began to become hazy.

**"It's time for me to take matters into my own hands. You'll thank me for all of this once I'm finished...now go to sleep little girl."**

My vision completely faded as my eyes closed against my will...and my body grew numb.

**~ o ~**

I felt new life enter my limbs as I got to my feet.

_"...Where am I?..."_

I was in a white room that seemed to stretch on for eternity. I looked around to see nothing around me, not even a different color.

"What's going on...where am I?"  
**"You're inside your mind. And now you'll bear witness to the next step in your evolution."**

I turned around to see...myself.

But not in my current state. No...this version of me had blue skin, piercing yellow eyes and was dressed in the very same suit I wore a few months ago.

"You're...you're _me_..." I gasped.  
**"I'm your primal instincts. The one who kept you alive throughout all of your time with Talon. You can thank me some other time...but what happens next needs to be done."**

She then produced a knife in her right hand. In an instant, the room shifted as if it were being pulled to a different reality. By the time I could blink, we were in a dark room...very familiar in atmosphere somehow.

**"Do you remember that fateful night Amelie? The very night when I was released from my cage?"**

My eyes widened as I looked towards the bed in front of me. I saw...

_"Gerard...and me?"_

**"I made sure to root this memory deep within your mind, because it represents the point in your life when you stopped being a scared little girl."**

I saw myself get up from the bed before reaching into the end table to the right. I pulled out a knife, the very same knife that my blue-skinned alter ego was holding. I was horrified to see myself climb on top of Gerard before promptly slitting his throat. I nearly vomited from the site as the unmistakable feeling of despair began to take hold.

**"You didn't have the courage to do anything that was necessary. So I locked you away for all this time...I must've miscalculated when I noticed the picture of Gerard and you at your wedding. The very same night you decided to visit his grave."**

The room shifted once again, this time, it was a night lit room with two chairs. My alter ego sat down in one before gesturing for me to sit in the other. Seeing nothing else I could do, I did as she asked.

**"Do you know who I am? Do you know how I came into being?"**

I shook my head, causing her to grit her teeth in irritation.

**"Think back to your childhood Amelie...think back to when you used to live at the estate. _You_ created me."**

My memory refused to reveal anything to me, causing her to sigh deeply.

**"I forgot. When Talon brainwashed you, they suppressed the majority of your childhood memories as well. I've been there for all of it...and I've been unable to do anything but relive _every_ _single_ one of them."**

She waved her hand and the room once again shifted, this time to the kitchen in the estate. I recognized the room after having gone into it when we all arrived here with Gabriel. I noticed a little girl, sitting in a chair drinking some milk.

**"This was the day...that I was born."**

"Milan! Where are you!"

I noticed that a woman had now run into the room and picked me up in her arms. She looked absolutely terrified as she stroked the girl's hair.

"Amelie...I want you to hide in the cupboard and be as quiet as you can. Okay? Can you do that for me?" she cried.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; that little girl in her arms...was **me**.

"Okay maman." she replied.

The woman then opened the cupboard, which was more than big enough to hold my small body before closing it.

"Don't come out...no matter what happens." she sobbed.

Moments later, a man stormed into the room.

"Where is Amelie... **WHERE IS SHE?!"** he screamed.  
"I don't know Guiseppe. I haven't the slightest idea!" she replied.

The man stepped forward before landing a devastating slap to the woman's face.

"Do you have any idea how important it is for her to be practicing?! She's the only chance we have at keeping our standing in the French underground!" he snapped.  
"She's practiced for countless hours! She's only a child mon mari...she needs time to rest."  
"She can rest when this event is over. Now tell me where she is!" he shouted.

The woman shook her head, prompting the man to slap her even harder than he did before.

"You know what having her would bring and you knew that if they found out she was a talented dancer that they would want her to work for them. Everything is on the line now and she's the only one who can keep us in our estate!" he growled.

The woman fell to the ground and much to my horror, the cupboard was creaked open. I was witnessing my mother getting beaten by my father.

**"This was the moment where you felt like you were truly alone. So in order to cope with this trauma, you created me...I was a nameless alter ego you interacted with for a very long time."**

More flashbacks began to flood my mind. Memories of my childhood where I was dancing professionally, learning how to play the piano...learning how to cook. The vast majority of my early life played back at great speed and soon, I remembered just about everything that happened up to my teenaged years. I then turned to my alter ego, who was looking at me with cold eyes.

**"I wanted nothing more than to destroy that man for what he did to you. For what he did to us. But the fall of the Guillard family happened just after to decided to move to Annecy. Do you remember the day you first met Gerard?"**

I nodded as the flashback returned to the day I ran into Gerard at the mall.

**"That was the day...that you no longer needed me. You and I spent so much time together that we were practically inseparable...but then he came into the picture. You no longer needed comfort because he provided it in ways that I couldn't. You tossed me aside and left me in the darkness..."**

The room returned to the moment that I killed Gerard. My alter ego got to her feet.

**"When Talon took you, that was when I reawakened. And I knew that you would never be able to handle killing another person...so when they tried to brainwash you, I managed to save you by putting you in my place, locking you away in that very same cage while I took over as Widowmaker."**

She looked to the bed, at Gerard's corpse.

**"He presented a problem; being an Overwatch agent was the most dangerous job to have when you lived in Annecy. You know how strong the Talon presence is here...and I knew the only way we would survive was to do what was necessary."**

She closed her eyes before raising the knife in her hand, only now...it was bloody.

**"I killed him to protect us. And I also killed him because he stole you away from me...he made you forget the one who helped you through all of your trauma. During all of that time you locked me away...I festered in anger and hatred, becoming your polar opposite. You were happy? I was sad. You were sad? I was angry. I became everything that you weren't."**

She dropped the knife as the room shifted back to a full white one, with two chairs.

**"And now we've reached the very same predicament. You already know that Aiden Beauclair presents the same problem that Gerard did. The difference is...is that he's all you have left. Once he dies, you will have nothing left to hold you back from fulfilling your true potential."**

She leaned down and picked up the knife but before she showed her face to me, the knife had somehow turned into a kitchen knife that was clean.

"...What do you intend to do?" I asked.  
**"Sombra doesn't have to die; she's your best friend and she will come around to this if we feed her enough lies. But Aiden...he's your biggest obstacle."**

She looked at the knife, smiling slightly.

**"When you managed to break out of your cage and place me back in there, you did so without even speaking to me. You just grabbed me and shoved me back without even taking a moment to thank me for everything I've done for you."**  
"All you've done is kill innocent people in the name of terrorism." I replied.

She immediately got to her feet before shoving me. Somehow, a wall had materialized behind me and in the next instant, we were in a dark room.

**"DON'T YOU GET IT?! I HAD TO. IF I DIDN'T DO EVERYTHING I DID, WE WOULD BOTH BE DEAD!"  
** "There's always a choice. You can try to justify it as much as you'd like...what we did all those years we spent at Talon was not right."

She immediately slammed the knife into the wall next to my head.

**"YOU UNGRATEFUL WORM! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THE GRAVITY OF THIS SITUATION?!"**

She grabbed onto my shirt before shoving me against the wall.

**"YOU FACE ALL OF TALON'S FRENCH OCCUPANCY ARMED WITH ONLY A HACKER, A BROKEN ASSASSIN AND YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A KILLER INSTINCT. WHY DID YOU HESITATE TO KILL THAT CYBORG WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO FINISH OFF THE MAN YOU LOVE?!"**

I couldn't respond to that question and it was then that I realized...

_"She's crying..."_

Widowmaker was crying...despite looking absolutely infuriated.

**"When you put me back in that cage, I began to hate you...I detested you so much that I wanted to kill you...but then I saw the fruits of my labor. You found love again, you made a friend who means the world to you and you even began to have a normal life...it made me happy to see you like that. But then you hesitated. You hesitated for someone you supposedly _love_..."**

She released me, her head now hanging and looking towards the ground.

**"I took control once more and did what I had to do to save us. But after looking into your mind and your memories...not to mention looking at your resolve, I don't believe in you."**

She looked back up at me, tears still streaming down her face but her expression had turned icy cold.

**"If you continue the way you do, you will never be able to protect the ones you love. Without killer instinct, you're nothing but a weakling...and that's not someone I want to have control of this body. It's time for me to take over and never let go. You're going back into your cage... _for good_."**  
"No."

She grabbed me and threw me to the ground before removing the knife from the wall.

**"You don't have a choice in the matter cherie...this time, I won't let you come out of the cage. I'll take care of everything myself and once there is nothing left but you and me...I'll _think_ about letting you out."**

She grabbed onto my hair and began to drag me towards the door. I struggled to get free but she opened it. She continued to drag me and before I knew it, we were in another room...Aiden's room.

**"He's a good man. A strong man. Someone who knows when things need to be done. You could learn a great deal from him Amelie...perhaps his death will teach you this lesson seeing as Gerard's did not."**

She released my hair before raising her knife.

**"Once he dies...there will be nothing to anchor you to this world. You'll fall back into the darkness and I will be free to do as I see fit."**

Realizing more and more where I was, I immediately got to my feet before shoving her against the wall, slamming the hand that had the knife into the wall. However, she simply laughed at me.

**"Do you really think a weakling like yourself has a chance against me?"**

She kneed me hard in the stomach before throwing me into the wall. I tried to move, but she was on me in an instant, grabbing my shirt before punching me hard in the cheek. She continued to do so, completely overpowering me as I felt my consciousness fading.

**"You lose...little girl..."**  
_**"Not yet."** _

The voice that said those words shocked me to my core. I looked up to see that Aiden had gotten up from the bed and was standing over us. Widowmaker gritted her teeth.

**"You're not supposed to be here."  
_"And you're supposed to be gone forever now that the brainwashing has_ _broken."_**

She released me before trying to go for him. However, Aiden sidestepped her before reaching for me.

_**"Take my hand Amelie."** _

I immediately did as he asked and before Widowmaker could strike with her knife, the room shifted once again. When it stabilized, I found myself in the very same room I was staying in just before I went to see Gerard's grave. Aiden smiled at me.

_**"I guess this might be the last chance I have to save you."** _

He helped me to my feet as he looked to the door. There was loud knocking, almost as if something was bashing against it.

_**"She's very angry...I can only give you a moment's reprieve before she returns. You have to defeat her Amelie...if you don't, you'll lose everything you hold dear."** _

He smiled at me before looking down at my hands.

_**"I want you to know Amelie...that no matter what happens. No matter which one of you wins this fight..."** _

He leaned in and kissed me deeply.

_**"I will always love you. And I'll always be right here."** _

He placed his hand over my heart, which was beating wildly. Somehow, his words poured courage into me as I nodded. He smiled, evidently happy that I was no longer afraid. He stood aside before nodding.

_**"Show her that you're not afraid anymore."** _

After letting go of his hands, I closed my eyes and focused, bringing myself into the endless white room. Sure enough, Widowmaker was already there waiting for me, knife in hand. I clenched my fists.

**"Oh? Trying to be brave are you?" You have no idea how foolish you are little girl..."**

I took a fighting stance as she came at me. I did my best to block and dodge as many of her strikes as I could. At some point in the flurry, I managed to knock the knife out of her hand. Once she realized she was no longer armed, she came at me with even more ferocity. It became difficult to keep up with her so I began to fire back. After dodging several of my punches, she fired a kick that looked a little clumsy. That was my chance.

I caught her leg and swept her to the ground. However, she reacted almost instantly, grabbing onto my arm and throwing her other leg up over my neck. I hit the ground and soon, she had my arm completely at her mercy in a hold. The pain soon began to flood my body and I knew if I didn't act soon, she'd snap my arm. I pushed against the ground as hard as I could, managing to free my arm by overpowering her grip. I immediately straddled her, pinning her arms to the ground as she tried desperately to get free.

**"YOU'RE NOT LOCKING ME AWAY AGAIN! I WILL BE FREE!"**

As if a new burst of strength entered her body, she shoved me off of her before springing to her feet. She ran towards me again, continuing the previous onslaught...but something was different...as if she was attempting to fight out with reluctance rather than confidence. She suddenly managed to land a palm strike to my chest, knocking the wind out of me and sending me to the ground. She then pinned me down with her foot...but it was then that I noticed her face.

_"...She's crying?...Again?..."_

Though her face was filled with anger and hatred, tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were red. In a fit of what I saw as anger, she dropped to the ground, pinning me to it with her legs as she began to rain down punches. Initially, the blows hurt...but after a while, each hit got progressively softer until finally, they were mere taps. I sat up, now realizing that she didn't intend to kill me at all. All this time...she really was trying to protect me. Though she didn't handle it the way I would've liked, the fact remained that I was still alive.

_"Killing should be a last resort...now it all makes sense to me Aiden..."_

I was never her enemy. I was never the reason why she was angry...

She just wanted to keep me safe. She suffered the brainwashing in my stead...she lived for over a decade as an assassin for hire all because I was too weak to fend for myself.

She always cared about me...

"...I'm sorry for locking you away." I said.  
**"NO. DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE. THERE'S NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME."**

She tried in a futile effort to strike me again, but the emotions had overwhelmed her so much that her strike felt like a child's touch. She began to break down in my arms...so I did the only thing I could think of.

I hugged her.

She flinched for a moment in my grasp.

"I'm not making any excuses...what I did was horrible and wrong...I should've been stronger from the start." I said.

Her tension increased, but she made no move to hurt me, instead completely frozen in my arms.

"You were the one who was there for me. You saved me from a horrible fate...and even though you did all those terrible things, I can't blame you because you were doing what I created you to do: to protect and care for me."

She softened, now allowing herself to relax in my arms.

"I didn't mean to throw you aside...it was a horrible thing for me to do...can you forgive me?"

I got my response when she pushed her head into my chest and began to cry.

**"I...I'm so sorry...I...I didn't want to kill Gerard...but it was either him or you...and no matter what...I will choose _you_ every single time."**

I hugged her even tighter.

"I know...thank you...thank you for protecting me." I whispered.

She broke down completely after a few more seconds, now clinging to me as if I were the only thing keeping her from falling into a pit of despair.

"You gave me a second chance at life...a chance at finding something normal despite everything that's happened. I can't thank you enough Widowmaker...I truly can't."

I started crying as well; I began to feel her pain as if it were my own.

Several moments passed as we both cried in each other's arms...and then the room returned to my bedroom. The room that I locked myself in. Widowmaker got off of me, offering me a smile as she helped me to my feet. She looked down at the floor before sighing.

**"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble...but it's been difficult to maintain my sanity since Talon did what they did to me."** she explained.

I nodded in agreement as we took a seat.

"Why were you going to kill Aiden?" I asked.  
**"Because I didn't want the same thing to befall you and Aiden. I was trying to prevent you from getting too attached to him because you and I both know what this line of work will do to us...inevitably, someone is going to get killed. And I don't want you to experience that kind of pain...you can't bear that kind of pain...but I can."**

I shook my head.

"This can't continue. We have to find a compromise." I said.

She looked at me, her yellow eyes now genuinely curious.

**"What do you propose?...Should I remain in my cage so I will no longer be a danger to anyone else?"**

The idea sounded appealing at first, but then I realized that there was no way I could live without her. She was everything that I wasn't...she was the one who was capable of killing others without a second thought. She possessed a bravery that I would never acquire no matter how hard I try. She was the majority of my true strength.

I shook my head, causing her to flinch in shock.

**"...Even after all I've done...you don't want to lock me away?"**  
"No. You're a part of me. My other half...locking you away would not benefit either of us." I replied.

She then sighed deeply before looking at her arm tattoo.

**"...I didn't want to do any of what Talon ordered me to. I just wanted us to be safe...to be away from all of the killing. How can you believe that having me free is a good idea?"**  
"Because we cannot live without each other."

I scooted closer to her before placing a hand on her cheek.

"You are able to do things that I could never do...you complete me. So no, I'm not locking you away. Not again."  
**"But how can you be sure I won't lose control again? I may be fine now...but my rage is uncontrollable once I snap. I'm liable to kill anyone...even _Aiden_."**

I got to my feet before shaking my head.

"I'm sure because we're not living as separate entities. We'll work together." I explained.

She seemed even more confused.

**"I'm not understanding what you mean Amelie...how can we work together?"**  
"You and I both know that I'm not capable of killing others in cold blood, not to mention that you're far more skilled at combat than I am...then there's your inability to feel fear. I need that until the day that we truly find peace...so we'll share." I suggested.

Her eyes widened, now genuinely interested.

"The only condition is that you don't seize control of my body anymore. We talk about it before anything is done...from now on, we'll consult each other on any decision that we make. We're doing all of this together...do you understand?"

She smiled at me before nodding slowly.

**"You better start being less of a coward. Or I'll have to beat it into you."**

I smiled at her before nodding.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She hugged me once more and much to my astonishment, she leaned away and gave me a genuine smile.

**"You have someone waiting for you...I just hope that he's still alive."**

My eyes widened immediately.

"What do you mean... _still alive_?"  
**"You were unconscious for fifteen minutes...and I was so angry...so I tried to..."**

My vision suddenly went completely white...

**~ o ~**

My eyes fluttered open and I realized that I was in a chair. I leaned up to see that I had collapsed on a bed. After drawing in a much needed breath, I looked around.

_"No...I'm in Aiden's room..."_

I then felt something in my hand...and I opened it only to gasp in horror.

_"No...no please no..."_

In my hand...was a syringe that had a label that read:

**Potassium Chloride.**

I nearly screamed in terror as I looked at Aiden, who wasn't moving at all. I rushed to his side, examining his body in a frantic attempt at seeing if he was still breathing.

"No...No please...Aiden..."

I began to cry profusely as I rested my head against his chest.

"No...Aiden...don't leave me...please..."

I continued to sob loudly, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

**"...I'm sorry cherie...I truly am...I injected the solution into his IV bag and by now he has to have passed away..."**

_"Why couldn't I be strong?...Why did I have to rely on him for so much...why did I have to be so weak..."_

"...Amelie? Are you okay?"

My eyes immediately widened and I looked up towards the bedhead. I couldn't believe that his eyes were open...and I had to mentally stab myself in order to believe that I wasn't dreaming.

"...Aiden?!" I gasped.

He smiled and nodded before looking towards the IV bag next to his bed. He then looked down at his wrist. Much to my surprise, the needle that was pumping blood into his veins was removed.

"...I thought something was wrong when you shot the assassin...and I was awake when I saw you come into the room. The moment I saw a syringe in your hand, I slid the needle out of my wrist when you weren't looking." he explained.

I immediately slammed a fist into his chest, but he didn't even flinch at the blow.

"Don't you **dare** scare me like that again...ever..." I screamed.

He sat up before pulling me into his arms.

"I...I wasn't sure if you were yourself...I'm sorry." he said.

I leaned away from him to see that he was smiling at me.

"How do you feel?" I asked.  
"Fine. I guess the transfusion did the job." he replied.

I sighed deeply in relief before I immediately pressed my lips to his. He kissed back for a few seconds before leaning away.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

For once, with certainty...I nodded.

"Yes...I think everything finally is."

 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Alive Again

**Chapter Nineteen: Alive Again**

**Inspired by _Illenium_ 's _Fractures_  **

**~ o ~**

  _Burning everything I know_

_Desperate for a change_

_Crashing down these ancient roads_

_Past our yesterday_

**~ o ~**

**~ o ~**

**Special thanks and lots of love for the artwork goes to my good friend Andorah. Check out her page, _Andorah's Art_ on Facebook and Tapas!**

**~ o ~**

 

I stirred from my slumber, feeling as if I weighed more than three times my usual weight.

_"I guess I was more tired than I thought...where am I?"_

I looked around for a few moments to see that I was in...some kind of castle?

_"Strange...I've never seen this place before. Now where are those two?"_

I suddenly felt a presence next to me and I sat up to see...

_"Sombra?"_

She was holding my hand, rather tightly as she slept with her head on the sheets. I looked up at the window to see that it was still night time. I then gazed down at my watch to see that it was now 2 AM.

_"...She must've fallen asleep watching over me. I can't imagine how worried she is..."_

I then noticed that she was no longer dressed in her coat...and her hair was completely let out.

She was wrapped in a navy blue blanket, hiding the vast majority of her body from view. I imagined that she must've come in and wrapped it around herself. She was really worried about me...and Sombra wasn't one who let anything get to her ordinarily. I guess what she saw in that garage must've shook her to the core. Not wanting to wake her, I managed to wiggle my hand free of hers as I stretched out my arms.

_"I must've been asleep for a long time...but why? I don't usually take that long to heal."_

I looked to my right to see the IV bag next to the bed...and it was nearly empty. I looked down at my hand to see the needle still in it. After slipping it out, I took a deep breath and let it out.

_"I need to be more careful...can't allow myself to be beaten like that again. Amelie might not be so brave next time..."_

I removed my shirt to check for my wounds and thankfully, they were all completely sealed. More and more, I was thankful for what Dr. Ziegler gave to us; it's saved yet another life. I wasn't entirely sure if I was going to survive...and I still had no idea how I managed to regain control of myself once I gave into my darker half.

Perhaps it was because deep down, even in all of that rage and darkness, I still loved Amelie enough to protect her. Perhaps my darker side developed a soft spot for her as it did my daughter...or maybe I was just incredibly lucky that I managed to regain control at the last moment. Whatever the reason was...it wasn't important. What mattered now was how we were going to deal with the coming circumstances.

The only way that we would ever be at peace is if the French Division of Talon is driven out of the country. Either that...or Oscar meets his end. The real question however was how would we find him. Even with Sombra's extensive resources...it would be difficult to find his exact location. The only way we would be able to find him...is if we drew him out.

_"But how..."_

I looked back down at Sombra before stroking her cheek gently.

_"We'll find a way...I just hope that we can do so before the next attack...because I don't know how much we have left in us."_

I then noticed something...something next to her chair. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was...a syringe. I quietly got off of the bed before examining it.

_"...Potassium Chloride?...What the hell happened last night...why is this here?"_

I gently shook Sombra awake. She opened her eyes and she looked extremely relieved to see that I was up and about again.

"Hey...was I out-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before she grabbed me in a hug.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again amigo...ever again..."

Her voice cracked slightly, prompting me to return the hug.

"I'm sorry Sombra." I said.  
"...It's okay amigo. I know you're the hero type so I should've expected it...I've just never seen you get so hurt." she replied.

I let go of her before raising the syringe in my hand.

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked.

She looked at it and the astonished look on her face meant that she too had no clue.

"...What the hell is potassium chloride doing here?"

A chill suddenly went down my spine as the events of the previous night played back. I immediately grabbed Sombra by the shoulders.

"Sombra. Go into your room and lock it. Do not come out for any reason." I warned.  
"...What's going on?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and let out a heavy breath.

"... **She's** back."

**~ o ~**

After ensuring that Sombra's door was locked and that she was safe, I began to cautiously make my way through the castle. I had been to many places in Annecy...but never to a place like this.

_"...This is some kind of estate. But who built this place?"_

I examined the walls, noting the paintings...were old. Some covered completely in dust, others less worse for wear. Whoever owned this place previously...was definitely on the higher end of the social ladder. A few individuals came to mind, but none of them would want to have a place like this and have it run down this much...

I approached Amelie's room, only to find it locked. My eyes widened as I heard the sound of breathing. I closed my eyes and focused my senses...to find the source of the breathing. She was in there, in the left corner of the room.

"Amelie? Are you alright?" I called.

No answer. I knocked on the door and called out to her once more, but still no response. That was the last straw for me. I shoved my shoulder into the door, opening it easily. What I saw next however...shook me to my core.

She was indeed awake, but she was sitting on the bed...facing the door. But that wasn't the part that terrified me...no.

Her eyes were **yellow**. I clenched my fists, only to receive a smirk from her.

"So you're awake? You're lucky that she managed to stop me." she said.

I knew she wasn't referring to Sombra because she had no idea where the syringe came from...and it was then that I immediately deduced that this was someone else speaking. This wasn't Amelie Lacroix...the woman I loved.

"What have you done with her?" I demanded.

She smiled and shook her head.

"There's no need to worry cherie. I've made peace with her. I'm merely here to speak to you myself."

I was very wary; this was the infamous assassin talking, not the woman I loved. Only a few hours before, she was perfectly fine...but now, her alter ego had to have come out for a reason. I cautiously took a seat after she invited me to come next to her, never once taking my eyes off of her hands. She smiled before raising them.

"Believe me. If I wanted you dead, I'd have done so last night...I'm here to discuss some things with you."  
"And what does that entail?"

She looked towards the bed before letting out a deep sigh.

"You don't know the details...but I was born long before Talon kidnapped Amelie." she said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"  
"I was the one that Amelie sought comfort from whenever her childhood was too much for her to handle." she explained.

My eyes widened for a brief moment; it had just occurred to me that I didn't know a thing about her prior to her life with Gerard.

"When she was kidnapped by Talon, I managed to save her mind by locking her away...so I was the one who suffered the brainwashing. It was because of me, that she's still alive."

The sniper then proceeded to tell me everything she knew about Amelie from the moment of her creation. It was horrifying to learn just how rough her life was before she met Gerard; I couldn't imagine witnessing my father abuse my mother and then being powerless to do anything about it. It was then that I also discovered that she was formerly a member of the Guillard crime family. Her father was a name that was known by Talon and more than once, I had filled contracts requested by a Giuseppe Guillard. I didn't think for a moment that one of my clients in the past would turn out to be her own father.

She also told me what happened concerning the syringe, and yet again...Amelie saved my life. If she didn't manage to calm Widowmaker down...there was a very high chance that I would no longer be breathing right now.

"What's going to happen now? Are you and her working together now?" I asked.

She nodded before smiling.

"We don't share the same memories...not yet anyway. She won't know a thing I just told you." she requested.

I nodded slowly but much to my surprise, she closed the distance between us, looking me dead in the eyes.

"...I can see why she cares about you so much. You're a good man Specter Of Annecy." she said.

Her yellow eyes were strange to behold; replacing her heart with mine should've undone all of the biological alterations Talon made. Perhaps this was just a result of the drug that's still in her system?

It was then that I suddenly realized...that I could've done more. If I had made my move sooner to help her, perhaps I could've saved some of the lives that she took.

Maybe Mondatta would still be alive right this moment if I had simply acted sooner.

"...I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"  
"For not being there for her. I watched her for a very long time but it took you stopping at Gerard's grave for me to finally make a move."

She looked at me with genuine surprise before nodding and smiling.

"I...bore that burden for a very long time. But now we have a chance to be free of all this...I only ask that you take care of her. She's been through enough as it is."

I held her hand and squeezed it before nodding.

"I will. You'll be watching from the sidelines won't you?"

She smiled at me and nodded.

"If you mistreat her, I won't hesitate to snap your neck."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." I replied.

Though her words were initially cold, I noticed that her face softened from what looked like anger...to complete relaxation. Her tone was slightly cold but she leaned nearer to me for a moment. She then astonishingly, pressed her lips to mine. I flinched in response, causing her to laugh softly.

"Okay...perhaps I will hesitate **_slightly_**."

Her eyes closed before she fell to the bed. Feeling concerned, I leaned over her and lifted her head into my lap. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, but they were back to their normal blue.

"Amelie?"

She responded by sitting up and looking back at me.

"...What did she tell you?" she asked.

I raised a hand, urging her to calm down.

"Nothing terrible...but I didn't know that you were previously a member of the Guillard family." I said.

She put her right hand on her left arm and nodded slowly.

"...I was going to be a professional dancer. My father made sure that I practiced every day." she explained.  
"I'm sorry about what you had to witness when you were young...that couldn't have been easy for you."

She nodded before reaching out and touching my cheek.

"I'm much stronger than I was since then...I won't stand by and watch anything like that happen anymore."

I smiled, now glad to see that she was back to her normal self. She then got to her feet. I took this as my cue to leave the room, but she immediately raised a hand.

"Wait there...there's something I want to show you. Give me a few minutes?" she asked.

Her face looked a little embarrassed, which caused me to think that it was some kind of family album or something that she managed to find in the room. Now feeling genuinely curious, I sat back down and nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right here."

She stepped into the bathroom before closing the door. I took the chance to look around the room, now noticing that a great deal of these pictures were of her parents and herself. There were a few of her dressed in a ballet dress, as well as some pictures depicting her practice with various instruments. I guess Giuseppe Guillard was relying on her to be an excellent live performer, whether it was by dancing or playing music. Evidently, she was good at both of them considering how many certificates were framed and on the wall.

She was the top of her class at ballet, something I expected considering her previous reputation...but I didn't for a moment anticipate just how good she actually was. I noticed a cabinet that was covered with a black sheet. I pulled it down, only to see that it was full to the brim with awards. The vast majority of them were for dancing performances...and seeing these only made me angrier at Talon for ruining her life.

_"She could've lived a better life than killing others...if only they hadn't done what they did. She could be a worldwide phenomenon with her skills."_

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply before examining the lower shelf. There weren't as many awards, instead only a few small trophies...but the space was filled with pictures. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a younger version of Amelie sitting in front of a piano. I couldn't believe how cute she looked as a teenager and I could've only assumed that she was easily the most beautiful girl in her year. The number of guys that probably tried to ask her out...or get her to notice them.

_"Even without Widowmaker's influence, she's still quite the tease."_

I chuckled to myself as I stepped away from the cabinet and looked to the top of it. It was empty...but above it was a large painting.

_"Those must be her parents...her mother was beautiful."_

A large portrait of who I assumed to be Giuseppe and Milan Guillard sat in front of me. Milan was sitting in a chair, Giuseppe was at her left side while she had a hand on Amelie's shoulder, who was to her right. They were dressed in rather traditional clothes, almost as if they were going for a classical look on purpose. I smiled upon noticing how beautiful Amelie looked in that crimson red dress...

_"I'd better stop poking my nose into her past...she'll tell me more about it if she wants to."_

I took my seat and laid back as my thoughts immediately began to drift back to our plan of action. I looked to my watch and after pressing a few buttons, I managed to bring up a holographic screen of Sombra's room.

_"...She's finally sleeping. Good. I can't imagine how worried she was when she brought us here."_

The hacker was covered with sheets and had finally decided to rest her eyes. She evidently had full faith that I would be able to handle what she assumed to be a reawakened Widowmaker. Thankfully, this wasn't the case...because I don't think I would be able to lift a finger to harm her.

A few more minutes passed before the bathroom door opened.

"Close your eyes." she said.

I did as she asked without turning back and after roughly a minute, I felt her familiar warmth on my lap. After I felt her hand on my cheek, I opened my eyes...only to have my heart rate quintuple and my eyes widened likely enough to look like dinner plates.

She was wearing a lilac colored set of satin lingerie that resembled a nightgown. It showed a great deal of her cleavage and was just a little short for her legs, which exposed the vast majority of them to my eyes. Her chocolate hair was pinned up in her typical style. Though I knew this wasn't her natural color, it still suited her perfectly. Curves and contours galore awaited my eyes as I nervously tried to keep calm. After noting just how gorgeous she looked, I looked at her face...to see that she looked damned near **_drunk_ ** with passion. Her pupils were dilated, her breathing was heavy and her blue eyes refused to leave mine for even a moment. I could only imagine the assault of hormones that was going through her...and my conscience immediately tried to act. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but she stopped me.

"...Aiden...I don't know what the future holds for us...but I don't want either of us to meet our end...without this happening."

She kissed me, but in a far more teasing and seductive manner than she had done before. I barely managed to keep calm, as I began to notice how amazing she smelled. The scent of lavender and lilacs began to fill my nose and for some reason, she looked significantly more beautiful...as if my eyes had adjusted to see her in some kind of extreme definition. Perhaps it was the flood of hormones that was now making its way through my body at a rampant pace...and this time, I couldn't escape it. I couldn't use the excuse of rushing because now more than ever...we had no idea if either of us would survive another day. The previous night proved all to well...that even **I** was very much mortal.

"...Are you sure Amelie?" I replied.

She nodded gingerly as she pulled me over her, forcing me to use my hands to keep myself above her. She leaned her neck back slightly and relaxed her shoulders a bit, allowing the straps of the gown to slip downward. This was the first time since the day I gave her the ultrasound that I had seen her so exposed...and I knew it was only going to escalate from here on out. After taking a moment to finally let go of any remaining doubt, I lowered my mouth to her neck and began to feverishly plant kisses along it. She responded by grabbing the back of my head and moaning softly.

**~ o ~**

I couldn't remember a time that I had felt so...safe. So loved...and so thrilled.

Though I remembered my times with Gerard...they for some reason didn't feel as real as what was happening now. I probably pressured him a little too much to act because I could see the conflict within him. Even though we were officially a couple now...I could tell that he still had some doubt left in him. Perhaps it was because this happened so soon after our previous encounter, where he only barely managed to stop himself.

I would've honestly given in right then and there...but I understood his train of thought. We were supposed to have continued a normal lifestyle and perhaps it would've been a little more suitable if Sombra wasn't around. Though I do love her dearly and I've grown to thoroughly enjoy her company...I don't think I could allow myself to give in completely if I knew she was around. Now? Sombra was on the other side of the castle and the only thing keeping Aiden and I apart from each other were the clothes that covered our bodies.

And I knew it was only a matter of time before they found the ground. Aiden assaulted my senses with his gentle kisses, showing a level of skill and passion that I couldn't find a comparison to. I was forced to seduce several of my targets in the past which required me to learn the art of foreplay...but he was completely blowing anything I've done out of the water. Not a single man I've been with has managed to get me to melt like this.

His hands didn't waste a movement as they explored my exposed skin, sending shivers and waves of heat through every orifice of my body. I was already in euphoria by the time he reached my collarbone. Once he touched it, I felt myself squirm a little; he had found my sensitive spot. As if he noticed it, he placed butterfly kisses across it, never letting the warmth he developed on my body fade for a moment. Even though the night air was cold...it seemed to be doing absolutely nothing to cool me down at the moment.

I started to moan his name in a desperate attempt at releasing some of the pleasure that was building up within me. Soon, I couldn't maintain my grip on his head, my arms dropping helplessly to the bed as he continued to magnify the warmth. His hands reached my waists and gently ghosted over my thighs, pausing very briefly to give them a subtle squeeze. It wasn't one of teasing...but of admiration. Somehow, I was able to tell what his intentions were, even though neither of us were saying a word. His hands continued southbound until they happened upon my rear. I leaned up slightly to allow him to touch and he didn't disappoint in the slightest as his skillful hands fondled wherever they could.

Normally, I would find this annoying because for some reason, it was the only part of my body that men tended to enjoy...but I knew him better than that. Aiden loved me so much that he would be perfectly happy with just seeing my face...and that was a fact that I adored about him.

He was genuine. He was honest...he was **real**.

He stopped kissing my collarbone and made his way back to my lips, silencing my uncontrollable moans. I slid my tongue across his lips and he immediately granted me entrance. I took the chance to fling my arms around his neck as I tried to get as much of him as I could. I received a soft grunt in response, indicating that he liked what I was doing. Our tongues battled each other for about a minute until I somehow managed to overwhelm him. I didn't know if it was because he was too caught up in his own pleasure, or if he allowed me to take control out of curiosity...whatever the reason, I wasn't about to waste it.

I pushed forward, reversing our positions except he ended up leaning against the wall behind him. I took the chance to remove his shirt. I nearly gasped in astonishment at what I saw next.

Sombra always told me about the numerous scars that Aiden had during his time as an assassin. Even though he completed the vast majority of his contracts without missing a beat, the training he endured left his body scarred and battered. However, the surgery that Dr. Ziegler did had somehow restored his body back to normal with the exception of a scar that went across his chest. The wound that was on his stomach from the sword slash earlier...was gone without a trace. I could only assume that the scar on his chest was something that would take more than just surgery to repair. I ran my hand across his torso, noting just how toned he truly was.

He was by no means a large man in terms of muscle. Though he stood two inches taller than me, he somehow managed to maintain a very slim build. I didn't know whether to attribute it to his enhanced metabolism as a super soldier, or just how healthy of a lifestyle he lived. I imagined that he trained his body everyday to stay in shape in addition to eating nothing but healthy homecooked meals...but whatever his routine was...

_"He's easily one of...if not **the** best looking man I've ever seen."_

My hand ghosted over his scar as I sighed softly.

"Where did you get this one?" I asked.  
"It was made with a blade coated with a compound designed to maintain the scar...it was to remind me of the training I endured to get here." he replied.

It wasn't a grotesque scar...but he still seemed ashamed of it as he turned away. I shook my head and used my hand to turn him back to face me.

"You don't have to be ashamed." I whispered.

He paused for a moment before nodding in acknowledgement as his crimson eyes stared deeply into mine. Even though I was used to him doing that...he somehow always managed to look as if he was staring into my soul. After a few seconds, he blinked and took a deep breath.

"...I'm not used to this."

His eyes narrowed slightly and he appeared a little discouraged.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He let out another heavy breath.

"...I guess I'm still hesitant...because of **him**."

I placed a hand on his cheek.

"I meant what I said before...I don't think there's another man alive that he would've trusted to take care of me...even _**you**_ need a moment's reprieve."

I stroked it slowly, attempting to dissolve the remaining doubt within him. It absolutely amazed me that he was still able to think logically about all of this; any other man would've likely lost himself to his hormones. He however...somehow managed to continue thinking straight.

"If I didn't want any of this to happen...I wouldn't be in your arms right now. You know that." I whispered.

His will to resist continue to dissolve and I could see him beginning to relax a little more. In order to further clear his doubt, I took his hands in mine before guiding them to my breasts. He looked on in mild astonishment. I gave him an assuring smile before cupping both his cheeks with my hands.

"You've more than shown how much you love me Aiden...but now I want you to _**prove**_ it."

I brought my mouth to his ear.

"I **need** you...if even for a night..."

In the next moment, he brought his face near to mine, his crimson eyes now turning to slits. Clearly, my words had the impact they needed to...but he still looked at me, almost pleadingly. I softened my face before nodding.

"It's okay Aiden...I truly want this...I was ready from the night this almost happened." I explained.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and after a few moments, he leaned towards me.

"...If you feel uncomfortable, don't hesitate to stop me."

His lips found their way to my neck and somehow, he managed to melt me a second time. My body became mush, my hands fell helplessly to his legs and I was soon completely at his mercy. He blew everything he did previously out of the water and it wasn't long before I was so overwhelmed with pleasure, it began to disrupt my senses.

Sweet, soothing...yet maddening warmth filled my body as I felt his hands begin to explore the rest of my body. He again was never overly zealous or eager, instead masterfully hovering over the line between teasing and passionate stimulation. I couldn't think of anything I've experienced that's driven me so insane with longing. For someone who hasn't been with a woman for so long...he was  ** _incredible_** with his hands and lips.

I lowered myself to the bed as I felt him begin to reach for the hem of my nightgown. I managed to regain feeling in my arms for a few moments and stretched upwards, allowing him to remove the garment. For some reason, I felt intense heat in my cheeks once I saw how impressed he appeared, his eyes scanning every inch of my newly exposed skin and pausing briefly on my bra and panties. Even though he was silent, I could tell exactly what was going through his mind. After looking at my body for a brief moment, he returned to his assault on my senses, only this time he was daring enough to have his hands find their way towards my womanhood. It was then...that I was pushed to the greatest euphoria I had ever known.

I had to grit my teeth to hold back the yelp that almost followed as a stunning wave of electricity flowed surged through my body. He again wasn't eager, instead slowly and surely teasing me enough to drive me insane, but not enough to overwhelm me completely. His lips moved from my neck to my chest as he paused to once again admire the bra. It was the very same bra that Sombra chose for me that day we went to the mall...and he was certainly not in the least disappointed with my choice of garments. He kissed the outer layer of the garment before looking me in the eyes, non-verbally asking if it was okay for him to remove it. I responded with a smile.

**~ o ~**

 

I couldn't think of anything else I've experienced...that was more difficult to resist. If I didn't think that Amelie Lacroix was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen...it was surely proven now. As much as I loved Lisa...I couldn't deny that Amelie was better looking.

From her incredible curves and contours to her immaculate skin...I couldn't find a flaw in her despite trying my hardest to. It was maddening enough to see her in that lilac nightgown...but once I removed it and caught sight of that onyx lace set...it was as if someone set fire to my heart. For the very first time, I was truly at a loss for words.

The set was lacy, right down to the hem of her bra and the lining of her panties...and for some reason, that color managed to outdo the lilac before it. It was accented by small red ribbons with golden edges...something that I didn't even know existed. It was crazy to think that she would've even accepted me...let alone being here right now.

Looking at her this way made me think back to the few times I ended up staring at her. As much as I hated to admit it, there were times where I couldn't help but stare at her whenever she woke up in just a shirt and panties, or when she took a shower and came into the room in nothing but a towel. I didn't consider myself a pervert in the slightest...but there were times I just couldn't help myself; a man doesn't simply ignore such beauty on a regular basis.

Now...the only things keeping the rest of her body hidden from view were the bra and panties. Even though I didn't want to remove them, I knew that things would escalate even more. I didn't think that things would've reached the stage they're at now...so I forced myself to let go of my morals and enjoy the moment.

After admiring her body one last time, I subtly unclasped her bra after seeing that she was okay with it and once I moved it out of the way, I began to touch. Just as I thought, she immediately squirmed beneath me, trying hard to not lose her cool. I decided to take it more slowly; the last thing I wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable or helpless. I recaptured her lips as I used my left hand to gently rub her left breast. She moaned right down my throat as her hands found their way to the back of my head, grabbing fistfuls of my hair. I moved away from her lips and lowered my mouth to one of her nipples before engulfing it. She inhaled a sharp breath and her grip tightened, but she didn't try to discourage me in the least.

My tongue explored as much of the enclosed area as it could, eliciting intense moans from her lips. I continued for about a minute before I repeated the process with the other breast. By the time I was finished, she was panting heavily, evidently having trouble processing the waves of hormones I had no doubt opened the floodgates to. She then looked me deep in the eyes and the look on her face told me only one thing:

**More. I need more.**

Seeing no reason to keep her waiting, I looked towards her violet panties. I placed my hands on the strap before looking back at her eyes. Even though I knew she would say yes, I wanted to ensure I wasn't going too fast for her liking. The subtle smile she gave me indicated that she had no objection. She leaned back onto the bed, fully placing her trust in me as I brought my face to her womanhood.

In the next moment, I noticed her eyes shifted to yellow and instead of the nervous, panting woman that was just there, Widowmaker had taken her place. She smirked at me, despite blushing profusely. Evidently, the hormones were still affecting her, but she had much more control than Amelie.

" _My turn_."

She immediately pushed forward, overpowering me and sending me back to the wall. Before I could even utter a word, she ground her hips against mine, sending an unknown thousand volts of electricity through every orifice of my body. I gritted my teeth and just barely managed to hold back a grunt. She smiled deviously at me as her hands found their way to my pants. She teasingly unclasped the waist before kissing me. She was nothing like Amelie before her, instead displaying complete mastery of the art of teasing. Her hands hovered just high enough to drive me crazy with lust with every touch she gave, her lips balanced on the line between teasing and passionate perfectly and she did not stop grinding her hips against mine.

She had completely turned the tables on me...and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

Though I knew this was the very same assassin that murdered my best friend...I didn't feel endangered in the slightest by her presence. Maybe it was because of the talk I just had with her, perhaps it was because I now knew that she and Amelie were now getting along...or maybe some part of me just wanted a woman who could drive me just as crazy as I could her. Whatever the case was, she continued to push the boundaries, slowly enough to make me damn near lose my cool but also quickly enough to never allow the inferno inside of me to let up.

She leaned off of me and quickly pulled my pants off, leaving me only in my black boxers. She smirked before giving me a devious look.

"Someone is glad to see me." she said with a wink.

She looked towards my crotch before using one of her hands to tease it. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to remain in control, but my resistance ebbed away more and more with every passing second. It wasn't long before the fire within me had completely overwhelmed my judgement.

I instantly regained feeling in my legs and arms, pouncing on the opportunity to grab her in my arms and swiftly make my way over to the wall. I did my best not to slam her too hard, but it was difficult to stop the momentum. Widowmaker however, didn't seem even remotely affected by the impact. If anything, the impact somehow managed to entice her even more as she gave me yet another devious smile. She crashed her lips onto mine again and I took the chance to get a generous feel of her thighs and rear. The soft growl she breathed down my throat indicated that she held no objection to my actions.

Our liplock intensified more and more until we finally broke away for needed oxygen. However, she immediately pressed her weight forward, catching me off guard and causing me to stumble back towards the bed. As soon as I landed, she grabbed onto my crotch once more, but this time she began to stroke it rather than simply tease it. She then leaned up, glaring at my eyes to tell me one simple thing:

**Lose the underwear.**

After initially beginning to push them down, she took over as she yanked it right down my legs. Once she discarded it to the ground, she made her way back to my lips. A maddening wave of pleasure pulsated through my body once my manhood began to feel her thighs rub against it. I let out an involuntarily groan, causing her to laugh softly. Her hand once again found its way to my length and now that there was no cloth separating her fingers from it, the pleasure intensified even more. My hands went numb and soon, I simply allowed her to have her way. She didn't disappoint, almost expertly driving my senses into euphoria with her skillful hands. After several seconds of torture, she suddenly stopped and I felt her weight come off of my body. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes in an attempt to find out what she was doing, only to see that she had removed her panties and was now crawling back towards me.

"...I'll be back another time. I think she's earned the first time of _many_."

She closed her eyes and after a split second, they reopened to reveal Amelie's blue eyes. She then started to blush profusely as she realized that she was completely naked...as was I. She then began to put everything together...now realizing that Widowmaker had effectively done the foreplay for her. Now...the only thing that was left was for our bodies to meet.

However...I saw fear in her eyes.

**~ o ~**

_Feeding frenzies in my brain_

_I'm hopeful everyday_

_Gotta get it while we are still young enough to break_

_We’re finally not afraid_

**~ o ~**

...That's the last time I give my alter ego an inch to have some fun. And that's also the last time that I decide to close my eyes and let her do as she wishes.

It was incredibly embarrassing to be sitting on top of Aiden...having absolutely no idea how things escalated this much. My body was fully aware of it as the hormones have just about tripled in intensity. Even though Widowmaker had done most of the work, I still had to pant in order to prevent myself from going insane from the rush of adrenaline. Aiden appeared to notice my discomfort and he leaned up carefully to meet my gaze. He was cradling me once more in his lap, his hands coming to rest on my waist. His crimson eyes scanned mine and even though I knew he too was going insane from his own hormones, he had far better control of his body than I ever did. He could resist all of those feelings...while I could barely process it.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

His voice was soothing and even though I was angry at myself for letting my alter ego go so far...I felt my rage begin to recede upon seeing his undying concern for me. He raised a hand and rested it on my cheek before stroking it gently. To respond to his question and hopefully alleviate some of his concern, I nodded. He seemed convinced enough, but his eyes didn't leave mine for an instant. His face was flushed red and I could hear and feel his heart trying to jump through his chest, but he still somehow managed to remain calm and coherent. Any lesser man would've already given in and had his way with me...but he didn't.

"She's not here right now Amelie...it's only you and I."

His words continued to wash my anger away until I was right back to the way I was before when he was pleasuring me...soft and slightly timid. He however kissed my forehead and leaned his against mine.

"...It's been a while. Both of us." he whispered.

I nodded in agreement, noting that the last time I had any sort of intimate relation with a man was during my honeymoon with Gerard. That was more than a decade ago...and it also explained why it was so difficult for me to be strong. It didn't help that Aiden was just so good at making me feel pleasure...but he always managed to strike the delicate balance of pleasure and love. I knew for a fact now that he would do anything for me. If I asked him to jump, he would reply with how high. If I asked him to jump off a cliff, he would do it without hesitation...if I asked him to make love to me, he would do it without a second thought.

"Aiden...make me feel like a woman again."

His eyes widened, clearly caught off guard by my request but I offered him a smile before nodding.

"...I barely remember the last time I've felt so good...please...give me more."

He took a breath before looking down towards my womanhood. I immediately leaned away slightly before using one of my hands to guide his length toward it. I looked back at him to see that he was smiling. After allowing him to get a grip on my thighs, I impaled myself with his manhood. I was immediately assaulted with an absolutely maddening wave of pain and pleasure. I involuntarily let out a loud moan in an effort to quell the feeling...but it was to no avail like beforehand. This was something I had absolutely no control over and it seemed as if every time I tried to regain control, it would slip further away.

I panted heavily and it took me a few moments to jolt my body back to a coherent state. Hearing him groan loudly a split second after my movement indicated that he too was feeling a mad rush of white hot pleasure. After having not done this for so long...it was painful. Sure I had seduced numerous men while Widowmaker was in control, but she promised me that she did not actually sleep with any of them. I guess I could only take her word for it...but she had a lot more things to tell me once all of this was over.

I was jolted from my thought process as I felt Aiden move inside of me, almost in an exploratory manner. He was evidently trying to find out if I felt any kind of discomfort. So I responded by pulling back before pushing in again, once again feeling him inside of me. I gasped for air and moaned even more loudly. He grabbed firm handfuls of my rear and immediately placed his lips on my neck, kissing and nibbling across every inch of exposed skin that he could find. My bouncing became more intense and frantic, as the pain subsided and was replaced with unimaginable euphoria. My hands locked tightly around his neck and I crashed my lips into his as I sped up even more.

At first, I tried to muffle my moans using his lips out of fear of Sombra discovering what we were doing...but eventually, the pleasure became so great that I completely stopped caring. All that mattered to me now was getting as much of him as I could before I ran out of steam. I pushed forward, lowering him to the bed as I pinned him with my hands. Before he could question my motives, I began to almost violently grind my hips against him, causing him to let out a sound half way between a groan and a moan. His hands didn't leave my thighs, but his head fell to the bed and once he closed his eyes, I knew I had him cornered. I focused all of my energy into my lower body and continued to grind him progressively harder. Soon, the collisions between our bodies were audible.

I managed to keep my pace for roughly a minute...then I noticed that he had somehow regained all of his senses. He immediately sat up, cradling me once again as he brought me down to the bed. He positioned himself over me, using his hands to keep himself suspended above me as he began to thrust. A whole new sensation poured through my body and my previous vice grip around his neck grew looser with each and every thrust until finally, I let go and gave into the hormones.

This was easily the most pleasure I've ever felt thus far in my life. And upon hearing my alter ego snicker and approve, she seemed jealous enough for this to be the case for her as well. My moans turned to soft screams and I shut my eyes tightly as I tried to process the electricity going through every orifice of my body. He didn't relent for even a moment...if anything, he was increasing his pace and intensity. He lasted far longer than I did as he kept his pace for what felt like an eternity to me until he too seemed to tire. Upon examining his face, I could tell that the only reason he wasn't crying out was because he just wasn't that kind of person. Reading his facial expression told me that he was enjoying this just as much, if not more than I was.

My lower body suddenly began to feel hot, much hotter than anything I had felt thus far and I knew what was coming next. I took one last look at him through my cracked eyes to see that he was gritting his teeth, his eyes also closed tightly. The inferno within my lower body then immediately spread to the rest of it and I felt my back unconsciously arch upwards as I let out an intense scream. The pleasure reached it's peak and after a few seconds, I felt him spill himself inside me. I wasn't sure if he was aware that he did that, or if he intentionally did so, but he immediately lost all of his strength. He just barely managed to keep one of his arms extended, preventing him from falling on top of me. While he had already climaxed...mine continued to assault my senses, so much so that I couldn't believe it was possible to feel _this_ good. 

My body began to relax after a few minutes, but Aiden already lowered himself on top of me, his head resting next to mine as he panted heavily. Once I regained feeling in my limbs, I hugged him to me and smiled.

"...You've proven yourself." I teased.

I heard him laugh softly and he lifted himself above me once more to look at me. Much to my surprise, his eyes had changed.

_"Yellow..."_

Those eyes only ever showed when he was angry or when he was under great emotional duress. I saw conflict in his face...and after a few more seconds, I saw his eyes fade...but not into crimson.

No. They were now **green**.

He smiled at me and let out a heavy breath before giving me a sincere look.

"Amelie...I want you to know something."

He held one of my hands before kissing it.

"...My life is yours."

He closed his eyes and let out another breath.

"I spent a very long time trying to find a purpose...and now I know I have found it at last. And that purpose...is to be with you Amelie Lacroix."

He kissed my forehead before noticing the look on my face.

"You've freed me from my past. That's why my eyes are no longer red."

I was confused at his words but he raised a hand.

"My eyes were crimson because they represented my refusal to let go of my past...of all the wrongs I've committed. Now...I've finally forgiven myself. And it's all thanks to one thing."

He brought my hand to his chest and over his heart.

"You Amelie. No matter where you go...no matter what happens...I'll follow you to the end."

Feeling my heart swell with an indescribable warmth, I kissed his lips briefly before gathering my words.

"...I love you Aiden."

My words came out a lot more bluntly than I was hoping for, but he clearly felt touched as I felt something wet on my chest. I looked to see that he was shedding tears and nodding. His face was at its happiest...and yet he was shedding tears.

"I love you too."

It was difficult to believe...but feeling this way about him. Now I was sure.

I was alive again.

 


End file.
